You're My Hikari
by Suzuha Loreilenne
Summary: Apakah kalian pernah merasakan tenggelam dalam 'kegelapan' yang tak berujung? Lucy dan Natsu merasakannya, mereka tenggelam dalam 'kegelapan' hingga membuat 'cahaya' mereka redup sampai akhirnya takdir mempertemukan mereka. Bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan 'cahaya' mereka yang akan menuntun mereka keluar dari 'kegelapan' mereka? badsummary! favpairing:NaLu, SlightSticy & NaLi.
1. Chapter 1

Bunyi decitan sepatu seiiring dengan seruan penonton memenuhi lapangan basket _indoor_. Hari ini, suatu waktu di musim panas ada sebuah pertandingan basket putri antar sekolah menengah pertama yang dilaksanakan di kota Fiore—lebih tepatnya, pertandingan final.

Ditengah-tengah lapangan, bisa terlihat para pemain dari kedua tim sedang beraksi. Berlari kesana-kemari mengikuti jalannya bola basket. Tampak seorang gadis yang ber- _jersey_ hitam dan di _jersey_ yang ia pakai bertuliskan Fiore _Junior High School_ tengah men- _dribble_ bola basket dengan lihai. Sesekali ia berkelit menghindari musuh yang berusaha menghadangnya. Rambut blondienya yang tak seberapa panjang dan diikat dengan karet yang berhiaskan pita yang sangat imut itu pun mengikuti arah sang pemilik saat berlari. Peluh keringat membasahi wajah cantik gadis itu, gadis itu pun terengah-engah saat berhenti didepan lawannya yang ia pikir agak sulit.

Tangannya terus men- _dribble_ bola basket yang ia anggap teman. Di dalam lapangan, gadis itu bisa mendengar kalau penonton bersorak dan memanggil namanya. Ah, memberinya semangat. Dengan senyuman diwajahnya, ia melakukan gerakan _fake_ , kemudian melempar bola tersebut ke dalam ring dengan gerakan yang cantik.

Rekan satu timnya melihat kearah bola yang meluncur kearah ring, penonton pun terdiam untuk mengetahui hasilnya. Dan..

Sorakan penonton pun pecah seiiring dengan bola masuk kedalam ring sehingga tim gadis tersebut mendapatkan tambahan 2 poin. Dan terdengar bunyi yang khas didalam pertandingan basket, yang menandakan usai nya pertandingan.

"Yoshaaa!" seru gadis itu sambil berlari menuju ke rekan-rekannya.

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **You're My Hikari  
**

 **By Suzuha Loreilenne  
**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

 _ **"Let your lights shine so brightly, because the lights will guide you out from the dark"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lucy.."

"Lu-cy.."

Gadis yang dipanggil "Lucy" itu pun menggeliat malas didalam selimutnya. Sosok yang memanggilnya pun tersenyum dan menarik selimut yang dipakai gadis itu.

"Ayo, sudah pagi. Ini hari pertamamu masuk SMA bukan?"

Gadis itu pun membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan memperlihatkan bola mata cokelatnya—coklat caramel lebih tepatnya.

"Mama? Ohayou.." ucapnya.

Sosok yang memanggilnya merupakan Ibu dari gadis itu. Layla Heartfilia. Dan siapa gadis itu?

Lucy Heartfilia. Gadis dengan surai blonde panjang, berusia 15 tahun dan hari ini resmi menjadi siswa SMA.

Gadis itu bangun dan mengucek matanya perlahan. "Sekolahku dekat bukan? Tak perlu membangunkanku sepagi ini, Ma" keluhnya pelan.

Sosok Ibunya membuka _gordyn_ kamar putrinya dan membuka sedikit jendelanya, "Tapi lebih bagus bangun pagi bukan? Badan menjadi sehat dan juga—"

"Baiklah..baiklah aku mengerti Mama~" potong Lucy yang sekarang sudah menyambar handuk yang tergantung di kursi meja belajarnya. "Aku akan mandi sekarang~" ucap Lucy.

Layla menoleh dan tersenyum, "Jika kau sudah rapi, turun lah, Mama sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu dan Papa juga sudah menunggumu"

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandinya, gadis itu sempat menjawab dengan gumaman. Dan Layla pun keluar dari kamar putrinya.

XXX

"Ohayou, Papa..Mama" seru Lucy yang kini sudah rapi mengenakan seragam sekolah barunya— _Fairy tail High School._

"Ohayou, sayang..ayo kita sarapan" sahut Layla

Lucy meletakkan ransel pink miliknya di sebelahnya dan ia duduk didekat Ayahnya—Jude Heartfilia.

"Hari pertama ingin Papa antar kesekolah?" tanya Jude setelah menyesap kopi miliknya. Lucy menoleh, "Haha sekolahku yang sekarang dekat, tak perlu diantar kok, Papa" jawabnya.

Jude tersenyum, "Begitukah? Ya sudah kalau begitu"

Lucy memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Ibunya, sebuah sandwich kesukaan Lucy yang berisi sayur-mayur dan juga tidak lupa dengan sedikit mayones dan saus tomat.

"Papa, pulang dari kantor belikan aku _cheese cake_ ya!" pinta Lucy dengan seruan.

Jude menoleh, " _Cheesse cake_? Baru kemarin kau memintaku membelikan sebuah _brownies_ " sahut Jude.

Lucy mengulum senyum, "Ayolah, Papa.." rengeknya.

Jude menghela nafas, tak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak permintaan dari putri tunggalnya itu. "Baiklah, akan aku belikan. Khusus untukmu"

Lucy tersenyum, "Arigatou, Papa!"

Layla menyela percakapan ayah dan putri tersebut dengan berdeham pelan, "Ayo cepat habiskan sarapan kalian, kalau tidak, kalian akan telat"

Lucy dan Jude tersentak dan saling tersenyum, "Ha'i.. Ha'i~~~"

XXX

Lucy Heartfilia adalah putri tunggal dari pasangan Jude Heartfilia dan Layla Heartfilia. Ayahnya yang tak lain adalah Jude merupakan pengusaha besar di bidang teknologi. Ia memiliki perusahaan besar dan juga mengelola cabang yang ada di beberapa kota besar dan bahkan lingkup Negara luar—Heartfilia Corporation. Mungkin kehidupan gadis cantik nan manis ini begitu sempurna di mata orang lain, tetapi bagi diri gadis itu..

— _kehidupannya, kini…jauh dari kata sempurna._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gadis itu turun dari dalam bus dan menginjakkan kakinya di halte dekat sekolahnya— _FT High School_. Semilir angin musim semi berhembus membuat rambut blonde panjangnya berayun indah. Senyum kecil terlihat diwajah manisnya bak dewi Aphrodite.

"Yosh..ganbatte Lucy..daijoubu..daijobu.." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kaki jenjangnya pun melangkah untuk berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Ia tak ingin terlambat saat upacara penerimaan berlangsung. Tak perlu berjalan jauh, gadis itu kini telah melihat gedung sekolahnya yang sudah berdiri kokoh dihadapannya.

"Ah..ini dia.." ucapnya dengan spontan.

Kaki jenjangnya pun melangkah masuk kedalam, memulai kehidupan SMAnya— _FT High School._

XXX

"Natsu, lihat siswi-siswi anak kelas satu sekarang cantik-cantik ya?!" seru sosok pemuda dengan surai raven kepada sosok pemuda dengan warna rambut yang aneh yang sedang berjalan disampingnya dengan malasnya.

"Hmm" jawab pemuda 'Pinky' itu yang dipanggil temannya dengan 'Natsu'.

"Oy..Oy setidaknya kau lihat dulu" ujar teman pemuda berambut pinkish itu.

Pemuda bernama Natsu itu pun menghembuskan nafas dan melihat kesana kemari, melihat anak-anak baru yang akan menjadi adik kelasnya sedang berjalan ke gedung yang sama.

Dan saat itu pula ia menangkap sosok gadis yang berdiri diam didepan gedung sekolahnya. Entah kenapa pemuda itu tak dapat memalingkan pandangannya dari sosok itu. Rambut blonde panjang gadis itu dibiarkan melambai oleh pemiliknya.

' _Apa dia anak kelas satu? Dia terlihat seperti model..' pikir Natsu._

"Natsu..woy.."

Natsu masih tak bergeming dengan panggilan temannya tersebut. dan mau tidak mau, temannya yang bersurai raven tersebut menjitak kepala pink itu.

"Itte! Apa-apaan kau Gray!" bentak Natsu yang menoleh ke pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Lagian dipanggilin malah enggak nengok, lagi lihat apa sih?" tanya Gray, pemuda itu ingin tahu kenapa temannya itu bisa terperangah seperti tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Natsu singkat.

"Ha? Benarkah? Ah ya..benar..kau ini kan maniak basket, jadi tak mungkin kau terpesona saat melihat seorang gadis, Yak an? haha" ledek Gray.

"Uruse, Gray!"

XXX

Untuk hari pertama masuk sekolah tingkat menengah keatas, bagi Lucy tidaklah terlalu buruk. Setelah ia memberikan pidato saat upacara penerimaan tadi pagi, sontak membuat siswa-siswa memperhatikannya. Bagaimana tidak? mereka heran, kenapa ada seorang gadis yang begitu sempurna yang masuk kesekolah mereka yang notabenenya tak terlalu bagus dan juga tak terlalu buruk—sedang-sedang saja.

Lucy membuka pintu kelasnya dan menutupnya kembali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya.

Belum ada lima menit, sudah ada seorang gadis menghampirinya, "Hey..hmm—Heartfilia-san?"

Lucy menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ya?"

Gadis yang mengajaknya bicara pun mengulurkan tangannya—ah, mengajak berkenalan. "Aku Levy—Levy Mcgarden" ucapnya dengan senyum manis diwajah imutnya.

Lucy terperangah, _'Ah kawaii..' batinnya._

Lucy tersenyum dan menyambut tangan gadis yang dipikirnya imut itu, "Hmm, Lucy Hear—ah mungkin kau sudah mengenalku hehe kau bisa memanggilku Lucy, tak usah terlalu formal dengan ku" jelas Lucy dengan ramah.

Wajah sumringah pun tampak di wajah gadis bernama Levy itu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau juga boleh memanggilku Levy!" serunya.

Lucy mengangguk, "Baiklah, bagaimana dengan Levy-chan?"

Levy pun mengangguk, "Hnn, aku akan memanggilmu dengan..Lu-chan? Kau tak keberatan bukan?"

Lucy mengangguk, "Hnn, senang berkenalan denganmu, Levy-chan!"

"Aku juga! Senang berkenalan denganmu!" sahut Levy.

XXX

"Nah, perkenalkan, aku adalah wali kelas kalian. Mirajane Strauss..Yoroshiku minna-san~"

Lucy memandangi sensei-nya sambil tersenyum, _'Dia masih muda' pikir Lucy_

"Baiklah..baiklah..Karena hari ini tidak ada pelajaran, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menentukan perwakilan kelas terlebih dahulu—untuk menjadi ketua kelas, wakil ketua, bendahara dan lain-lainnya?" usul Mirajane—Mira-sensei.

"Ha'i!" jawab semua siswa termasuk dengan Lucy.

"Ada yang mau usul?" tanya Mira-sensei.

Lucy duduk melamun memandangi pemandangan luar jendela kelasnya dari tempat duduknya. Tangannya tak bisa diam untuk tak memutar pencil miliknya. _'Perwakilan kelas..' pikir Lucy._

"Bagaimana kalau Heartfilia-san saja yang menjadi ketua kelas, dia kan siswi dengan nilai ujian tertinggi!" seru seorang gadis yang duduk didepan Lucy yang tak lain adalah Levy.

Mendengar namanya disebut, ia agak tersentak dan menoleh kedepan

"Eh?"

XXX

Pemuda bersurai pink yang senada dengan warna bunga sakura itu—Natsu sedang duduk bermalas-malasan di bawah pohon. Tangan kanannya memangku wajahnya dan menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Ya, pemuda itu sedang duduk di stand pendaftaran untuk klub basket. Ia merupakan anggota dari klub basket sekolah FT High yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga stand pendaftaran klub basket yang menurut pemuda itu sangat merepotkan.

" _Flame-Head_! Kau harus lebih semangat untuk mempromosikan klub kita, baka!" seru pemuda raven yang bernama Gray yang sedang sibuk membagikan brosur-brosur klub basket.

"Aku bersemangat kok, sudahlah, Ice-princess urus saja tugasmu" sahut Natsu sambil menguap.

"Hhhh, kau menyebalkan sekali, akan aku adukan kau ke senpai tentang kerjamu itu" gerutu Gray.

"Hmm..Hmm..terserah saja" sahut Natsu dengan malas dan menutup matanya sejenak.

"Nee..Nee.. Lu-chan? Kau akan masuk klub apa?"

"Klub? Entahlah..haha.."

Dan saat itu pun angin musim semi pun berhembus, Natsu membuka matanya saat indera penciumannya menangkap sebuah harum yang begitu membuatnya ingin membuka mata.

' _Vanilla..' batin Natsu._

Tak lama dari itu, Lucy dan Levy telah melewati meja pendaftaran klub basket milik Natsu. Pemuda itu hanya melihat rambut blonde yang tergerai melambai padanya.

' _Rambut itu…gadis itukah?' batin Natsu._

XXX

"Tadaima~"

Lucy telah sampai ke rumahnya dan disambut hangat oleh Ibunya—Layla.

"Okaerinasai, Lucy.." sahut Layla dengan lembut.

Lucy tersenyum melihat Ibunya yang keluar dari ruang tamu dan menyambutnya. "Bagaimana dengan hari pertama sekolahmu, nak?" tanya Layla.

"Tidak buruk, Ma" jawab Lucy seadanya.

Lucy kini duduk berhadapan dengan Layla, gadis itu menceritakan bagaimana ia menyampaikan pidatonya dengan lancara saat upacara penerimaan, lalu berkenalan dengan Levy dan teman-teman sekelasnya juga dan tidak lupa bagaimana ia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa disekolahnya.

"Lalu? Kau sudah memutuskan untuk masuk ke klub apa?" tanya Layla sambil tersenyum.

Lucy menggeleng, "Aku belum menentukan akan daftar klub apa. Aku masih memikirkannya hehe" jelas Lucy.

Layla bangkit berdiri dan duduk disamping Lucy, meraih kedua tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya. Wajah Layla terlihat cemas dan putrinya itu tersenyum untuk menenangkan Ibunya.

"Daijoubu, Mama..semua akan baik-baik saja.." ucap Lucy.

Layla pun menarik putrinya untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Lucy.."

XXX

" _Kau tak boleh bermain basket lagi, Lucy"_

" _Gomenne…Sting.."_

" _Ke—kenapa kau memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain basket?"_

" _Aku tak mencintai, basket. Lagi.."_

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan. Matahari sudah mulai meninggi dan menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar gadis itu. Lucy merasa matanya masih begitu berat, kelopaknya belum sepenuhnya rela saling terpisah namun ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya.

' _Ah sudah pagi..' pikirnya._

Ia melirik kearah jam dindingnya yang kini menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Ia harus cepat-cepat bergegas merapikan dirinya. Ia harus pergi kesekolah, hari ini sudah seminggu ia bersekolah.

Lucy menurunkan kakinya dan bangkit berdiri tetapi tiba-tiba..

 **BRUK!**

Gadis itu tiba-tiba terjatuh. Wajahnya tercengang dan kini ia memegangi kakinya. Matanya agak membulat, ia terkejut kenapa ia bisa terjatuh tiba-tiba.

"Lucy!"

Lucy tersentak saat Ibu dan Ayahnya masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Mama..Papa.."

Ayahnya membantu Lucy bangkit dan mendudukinya di tepi tempat tidur gadis itu. "Ada apa?"

"Ti—Tidak apa-apa haha aku bermimpi dan terjatuh haha" ucap Lucy mencoba menjelaskan keadaannya—dengan kebohongan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Layla. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas dan khawatir. Lucy mengangguk, "Papa, Mama jangan berlebihan ah. Orang Lucy Cuma bermimpi terus jatuh haha"

Layla dan Jude saling berpandangan dan mengangguk. "Baiklah..kalau begitu Papa dan Mama akan keluar dari kamar, kau cepatlah bersiap untuk kesekolah, ya?" ucap Jude diiringi anggukan Lucy.

Seiiring kedua orang tuanya keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar gadis itu, Lucy memandangi kakinya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak lagi.." gumamnya.

XXX

Lucy berjalan di koridor sekolahnya sambil membawa beberapa buku yang akan ia kembalikan ke perpustakaan. Ya, sudah seminggu ia bersekolah, teman-temannya sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti klub, tetapi hanya ia yang belum menentukan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Saat ia menoleh ia menemukan sebuah mading, dimana mading tersebut masih dipenuhi dengan brosur-brosur klub. Lucy tersenyum. "Hmm aku akan melihatnya sebentar" gumamnya.

Kini gadis itu telah didepan papan mading. Matanya menelusuri tiap-tiap brosur yang ditempel disana. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat itu semua. Dan matanya pun menangkap sebuah objek yang membuatnya tersentak.

"Basket.." gumamnya.

Senyuman gadis itu perlahan menghilang dan matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Setelah berlama-lama melihat mading, Lucy pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

XXX

"Lucy-chan, hari ini ada rapat untuk para perwakilan kelas, kau jangan lupa datang ya!" ucap gadis berambut ungu dan memakai kacamata—Laki yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

Lucy menoleh, "Ha? Ada rapat? Benarkah? Baiklah..aku akan datang, terimakasih, Laki" sahut Lucy.

"Ne, Lu-chan.."

Lucy menoleh, "Ada apa, Levy-chan?"

"Kau belum memutuskan untuk ikut klub tahu" ucap Levy

Lucy membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas ranselnya, "Ah ya, benar haha" jawabnya dengan spontan.

Levy menggembungkan pipinya, "Mouu, Lu-chan padahal kau sudah berkali-kali ditawari beberapa klub kan? Masa tak ada yang menarik sih"

Lucy menutup tasnya dan memandang Levy, "Entahlah, sudah ah jangan membahas klub terus..bukankah kau harus ke ruangan klub mu, Levy-chan?" tanya Lucy.

Gadis imut itu melirik kearah jam tangan yang dipakainya, "Ah ya benar! Ya sudah, Lu-chan, aku duluan ya!" Lucy menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan, "Jaa mata nee" ucapnya.

"Mata nee!" sahut Levy.

Lucy menghela nafasnya. "Rapat..rapat…" ucapnya dengan berulang kali. Ia pun keluar dari kelasnya menuju ruang rapat perwakilan kelas.

XXX

' _Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi perwakilan kelas, merepotkan' batin seorang Natsu._

Ya, Natsu kini sedang berada ditengah-tengah rapat perwakilan kelas. Ia sedang mendengarkan arahan ketua osis—Erza Scarlet bersama dengan wakilnya yaitu Jellal Fernandez.

Natsu melirik ke samping dan membulatkan matanya. Ia menemukan sosok yang ia kenal.

' _Gadis itu..' batin Natsu._

Tanpa disadari Natsu terus menerus memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan gadis itu bahkan Natsu pun tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ketua OSIS beserta dengan wakilnya.

' _Dia terlihat bosan..sudah keberapa kalinya gadis itu menghela nafasnya' pikir Natsu._

"Baiklah, apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya sang ketua osis—Erza.

Natsu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan melihat kedepan. Tidak ada jawaban dari yang lainnya.

' _Oh ayolah, akhiri saja semua ini..' pikir Natsu yang sudah tak sabar untuk pulang._

"Baiklah..jika tak ada pertanyaan, kalian bisa pulang. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya" ucap sang wakil—Jellal.

"Ha'i.."

Natsu pun bangkit berdiri dan sebelum keluar dari ruangan tersebut ia sempat melirik kearah gadis yang tak diketahui namanya itu yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan Erza dan juga Jellal. Natsu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Mereka mencoba merekrut gadis itu ya? Tak salah lagi.." gumam Natsu. Setelah itu ia pun kembali kekelasnya untuk mengambil tas miliknya.

XXX

"Bagaimana dengan tawaran kami, Heartfilia-san?" tanya Jellal.

Lucy tersenyum, "Bagaimana ya..bolehkah aku meminta sedikit waktu untuk memikirkannya? Jabatan didalam OSIS itu mungkin terlalu berat" ucap Lucy dengan sopan.

"Berat?" ucap ketua dan wakilnya.

Lucy mengangguk, "Onegaishimasu"

Jellal dan Erza saling memandang, "Baiklah..kapanpun, pintu OSIS ini terbuka untukmu, Heartfilia-san" ucap Erza.

Lucy mengangguk, "Arigatou gozaimasu..baiklah..aku akan pamit ya, senpai.. "

Gadis itu pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan kembali kedalam kelasnya untuk mengambil tas nya.

XXX

Lucy berjalan keluar dari sekolahnya, saat ia melewati pintu gedung olahraga atau lebih tepatnya lapangan basket indoor sekolahnya, ia berhenti sejenak didepannya.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekati gedung tersebut dan membuka pintunya. Kosong. Tetapi ada satu objek yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis saat melihatnya.

—bola basket.

"Apakah hari ini tak ada yang berlatih basket?" gumam Lucy sambil melangkah masuk menghampiri bola tersebut.

Lucy berjongkok dan mengambil bola tersebut, memandanginya sambil tersenyum—senyuman yang menyimpan kepedihan.

' _Aku sudah tak mencintai basket lagi..'_

Lucy mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua sisi bola basket itu. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekat garis _three point_ —berdiri diluar garis tersebut. Tangannya mulai memantulkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya, mata karamelnya memandang fokus kearah ring basket didepannya.

Gadis blonde itu melakukan pose saat bersiap untuk melakukan _shooting_. Ia agak melompat sedikit dan melemparkan bola tersebut kedalam ring yang berjarak agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Beberapa detik kemudian, bola tersebut sukses masuk kedalam ring.

Lucy mendarat dengan sempurna. Senyum mirisnya menghiasi wajah cantiknya setelah ia berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dengan tembakan tiga poin miliknya. Ia berjalan untuk mengambil bola basket dan meraih bola tersebut.

" _Nee..Nee..Sting-kun..apa kira-kira aku bisa sepertimu? Jago bermain basket?"_

" _Tentu! Aku akan mengajarimu, tetapi ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi"_

" _Eh, syarat?"_

" _Hmm, kau harus mencintai basket dengan sepenuh hatimu dan saat bermain anggap bola orange itu adalah partnermu..kau mengerti?"_

Lucy yang mengingat hal itu pun mendecih dan melemparkan bola tersebut kesembarang arah. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dan kedua tangannya mengepal.

" _Hmm aku akan mencintai basket dengan segenap jiwaku!"_

"Aku harus pulang..mungkin ini yang terakhir.." ucap Lucy yang berlari dan saat Lucy melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan lapangan, ia dikejutkan dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul—yang berdiri didekat pintu masuk.

"Kenapa kau melempar bola basket seperti itu"

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya dan menjadi gelisah. Sosok itu melangkah perlahan mendekati Lucy.

' _Gawat, jangan-jangan dia mau marah padaku karena aku melempar bola basket seperti tadi' pikir Lucy_

Lucy menunduk ketakutan. "Seharusnya kau tak melempar _partner_ mu seperti itu" ucap sosok itu. Lucy membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan sosok yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang sosok yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut spike pinkish—senada dengan bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran dan memiliki mata onyx berwarna hitam. Aneh—itulah kesan pertama Lucy saat melihat rambut pemuda itu. Belum lagi, syal putih bermotif kotak-kotak yang melilit leher sang pemuda.

Detik berikutnya, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Natsu—Natsu Dragneel. Kelas 2-3. Yoroshiku"

Lucy tersadar dari lamunannya dan menjabat tangan senpai-nya itu. "a—aku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia desu. Kelas 1-1. Yo—yoroshiku, senpai" sahut Lucy dengan gugup.

Natsu tersenyum, "Tak perlu gugup seperti itu, Luigi! Aku tak menggigit"

"Luigi? Namaku Lu-cy, senpai" terang Lucy untuk membenarkan namanya yang salah disebutkan oleh Natsu. Mereka pun melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan saling memandang. Lucy memandang datar senpai yang sudah salah menyebutkan namanya itu. Natsu menggaruk tengkuknya "Hmm namamu sulit, Luce!" keluhnya.

"Luce?"

Natsu mengangguk, "Aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu, Luce!"

Lucy membulatkan matanya saat melihat cengiran senpainya. Pipi Lucy merona merah, gadis itu terpesona dengan _grins_ yang diberikan Natsu itu. "Bagaimana? kau tak keberatan kan Luce?"

Lucy menunduk dan mengangguk—berusaha menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. 'Apa-apaan ini..kenapa aku menjadi berdebar seperti ini..' batin Lucy.

"Apakah kau mencintai basket?"

Saat mendengar pertanyaan yang menurut gadis itu sangat menohok, sontak membuat Lucy mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Natsu dengan mata karamel yang membulat—terkejut.

Saat Lucy membuka mulutnya, Natsu sudah membuka suara terlebih dahulu. "Kalau aku—aku sangat mencintai basket.."

Seperti semilir angin musim semi yang berhembus, ucapan sang senior pun membelai lembut seorang Lucy dan membuat jantung gadis itu berdegub dengan cepat—mengingatkan gadis itu pada masa lalunya.

 _No matter what your history has been, your destiny is what you create today._

—Kisah mereka pun dimulai dari sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued  
**

* * *

 **Hello, Everybody..genki desuka? udah lama Suzu gak share fanfic disini.. hmm sekarang Suzu buat fanfic baru lagi padahal fanfic Suzu yang lama belum dilanjutin hehehe tapi Suzu akan segera melanjutkan fanfic Nalu Suzu yang berjudul _Sweet Melody for Our Love._**

 **Oiya, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari _Kuroko No Basket sih_ dan _Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso_. Dicampur-campur gitu hehe semoga kalian menikmatinya ya^^ **

**Nah, readers..gimana nih? Dilanjutin apa didelete aja? Hehe mohon reviewnya ya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy membaringkan tubuhnya yang merasa lelah itu di tempat tidur berukuran _queen size_ itu. Ia memeluk boneka kesayangannya—anjing dengan hidung seperti wortel.

"Plue..kau tahu aku bertemu pemuda yang mirip sekali dengan _nya_ " ucapnya dengan penuh makna—berusaha mengajak ngobrol boneka yang ia peluk.

Tak ada jawaban.

Lucy memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke jendela kamarnya yang tertutup _gordyn_ berwarna biru langit. " _Dia_ bilang dia mencintai basket..dia mengekspresikannya sama seperti dengan _nya_ "

Gadis itu makin erat memeluk boneka kesayangannya itu, mata karamelnya menutup. "Bagaimana kabarnya ya.." gumamnya dan setelah itu ia pun terlelap.

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **You're My Hikari**

 **By Suzuha Loreilenne**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

 ** _"Let your lights shine so brightly, because the lights will guide you out from the dark"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini merupakan kelas olahraga bagi kelas Lucy. Lucy dan teman-teman lainnya sedang melakukan peregangan tubuh dengan saling berpasangan.

" _Nee_ , Lu-chan..Hari ini aku dengar kita akan bermain basket loh" ucap Levy yang sedang memegangi kaki Lucy.

"Be—Benarkah?" tanya Lucy agak terkejut.

"Tapi entahlah..bagaimana menurutmu? Kau bisa bermain basket?" tanya Levy.

Lucy berhenti melakukan peregangan, "Mungkin" jawabnya singkat.

Levy memiringkan kepalanya, gadis kecil imut itu bingung dengan jawaban temannya itu. "Kalau aku tak terlalu suka basket" sambar Levy.

Lucy membenarkan ikatan rambutnya, "Benarkah?"

"Baiklah..anak-anak! Ayo berkumpul di gedung olahraga. Kita akan bermain basket"

Lucy dan Levy berpandangan, "Tuh kan bener, kita akan bermain basket. Alamat nilai olahragaku pas-pasan" gerutu Levy.

Lucy terkekeh, "Sudah ah, jangan merengut begitu. Kau makin menggemaskan tau!" seru Lucy.

" _Mou_! Lu-chan!"

XXX

"Woi, Salamander. Kau ini mau kemana sih?! Kita berdua ini sudah dihukum disuruh berdiri didepan kelas, kau malah mengajakku berkeliaran" ujar pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang dan diwajahnya sudah ada beberapa tindikan—pemuda berandalan.

"Diamlah, muka besi! Kalau kau takut, jangan ikuti aku!" sahut Natsu yang berjalan didepan pemuda menyeramkan itu—Gajeel namanya.

"Bukan begitu, kalau sampai ketahuan oleh si monster Erza bisa gawat kita" sahut Gajeel.

Natsu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kebelakang, "Benar juga. Tapi aku haus, aku harus membeli sesuatu yang menyegarkan di kantin" ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Gajeel pun berdecak, "Dasar! Kau ini mencari mati saja!"

" _Uruse_!" sahut Natsu.

Kedua pemuda itu pun berjalan menuju ke kantin sekolah yang berada dekat dengan gedung olahraga—dimana kelas Lucy sedang ada kelas olahraga.

XXX

Lucy dan teman-teman sekelasnya berbaris dengan rapi. Mendengarkan instruksi dari guru olahraga kelasnya—Wakaba- _sensei._

"Nah, pengambilan nilai kali ini adalah kalian harus men- _dribble_ dan _shoot._ Yang dapat melakukan keduanya akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna" jelas Wakaba- _sensei._

"Aduh! Kenapa harus basket sih" gerutu Levy. Lucy termenung dan tertunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan matanya terpejam.

Wakaba- _sensei_ pun bertepuk tangan dan mengarahkan kalau para siswa harus bersiap-siap.

"Baiklah, Kita mulai dari Lucy Heartfilia, silahkan bersiap" ujar Wakaba-sensei.

Lucy tersentak dan membuka matanya. " _Ha'i_ " jawabnya. Gadis itu berjalan ragu menuju ke tengah lapangan. Ia meraih bola basket yang diberikan oleh senseinya.

" _Tidak seharusnya kau melempar partnermu seperti itu"_

Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat perkataan Natsu tempo hari lalu. Lucy memandangi benda orange yang berada ditangannya itu. Terdengar pluit dari Wakaba- _sensei_ yang menandakan Lucy harus mulai men- _dribble_ bola dengan melewati beberapa penghalang yang sengaja ditaruh secara acak.

Gadis itu mulai memantulkan bola basket yang berada ditangannya, ia menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya—berusaha tenang. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan men- _dribble_.

Semua teman sekelasnya memandangi cara Lucy men- _dribble_ dengan takjub.

XXX

Natsu menggaruk kepalanya, telinganya mendengar decitan sepatu di gedung olahraga yang akan ia lewati. Natsu menurunkan tangannya dan memasukkan kedalam saku celananya dan berlari kecil untuk menuju gedung olahraga tersebut.

"Woy! Salamander kau mau kemana?!" seru Gajeel.

Natsu mengabaikan panggilan Gajeel dan pemuda dengan surai hitam panjang itu menjadi kesal dan berlari menyusul Natsu yang kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu masuk gedung olahraga tersebut.

"Kau ini, ngapain kita ke—"

"Diam, Gajeel" ucap Natsu dengan nada yang serius.

Gajeel menoleh untuk memandang wajah Natsu yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu membulatkan mata merahnya saat melihat ekspresi Natsu. Gajeel pun melihat kedepan—melihat apa yang dilihat oleh mata Natsu.

"Itu…"

XXX

Lucy men- _dribble_ bola dengan lincah, menghindari penghalang-penghalang yang ada didepannya dan saat penghalang tersebut sudah tidak ada, ia pun melompat dan melemparkan bola basket kedalam ring, detik berikutnya bola tersebut berhasil masuk dengan indahnya kedalam ring. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Lucy. Teman-temannya bertepuk tangan begitu pula dengan Gajeel yang baru melihat permainan Lucy. Natsu hanya bisa memandang takjub gadis itu.

Saat Lucy mendarat dari lompatan tingginya, tiba-tiba kaki kanan yang menjadi tumpuan gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Ah—"

 ** _GREP!_**

Lucy tak merasakan sakit diarea bokongnya. Seharusnya ia terjatuh bukan? Kenapa ia—

Gadis itu pun membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Natsu yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia baru sadar kalau ia didekap oleh Natsu—lebih tepatnya ia diselamatkan oleh senpai yang baru dikenalnya.

"Nat—Natsu _senpai_?!" pekik gadis itu.

Lagi-lagi mata karamel itu melihat grins khas senpai nya itu. "Yo"

Lucy kemudian berdiri dengan benar dan Natsu pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. _"A—arigatou_ " ucap Lucy.

"Hnn, tak usah di pikir—"

"Lu-chaaaannnn! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Ada yang sakit?" tanya Levy dengan cemas.

Lucy tersenyum dan menggeleng, " _Daijoubu_ , Levy-chan..aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Lucy.

"Heartfilia-san..kau tak apa?" ujar Wakaba-sensei dari tempatnya yang agak jauh dari tempat Lucy berdiri. Lucy menoleh, "Ya..aku tak apa, _Sensei_!" jawabnya.

Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu, "Natsu- _senpai_ , terima kasih sudah menolongku" ucap Lucy lagi.

Natsu tertawa pelan, "Sudah jangan berterima kasih terus. Kembali kesana gih, aku juga akan kembali kekelasku"

Lucy mengangguk dan menoleh ke Levy, "Ayo, Levy-chan" Levy hanya mengangguk.

Natsu menghampiri Gajeel, "Ayo kita kembali" ajaknya. Gajeel memandang Natsu dengan pandangan heran, "Kau tertarik padanya ya?" tanya Gajeel.

Natsu mengangkat bahunya, ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Tapi gadis itu berbakat ya..cara men- _dribble_ , lalu lompatan tingginya, dan cara men- _shoot_ nya..seperti pemain pro" jelas Gajeel.

"Hmm kau benar.." gumam Natsu. Pemuda spike itu mengulum senyum yang tak dapat diartikan oleh Gajeel yang melihatnya.

XXX

"Lucy-chan, tadi caramu bermain basket sangatlah keren! Kau belajar dimana? Kau seperti pemain pro tau gak!" puji gadis teman sekelasnya—Haruka.

"Ti—tidak Haruka-san..itu biasa saja" Lucy mencoba merendah.

"Tidak, Lu-chan. Memang benar, aku saja yang melihatnya begitu takjub. Kau..kau seperti pemain professional yang suka ikut kompetisi-kompetisi gitu" tambah Levy.

Lucy menoleh dan tertawa pelan, "Aku bermain basket sejak dibangku sekolah dasar. Aku diajari oleh temanku. Lalu saat SMP aku ikut klub basket dan aku menjadi tim inti untuk mengikuti kompetisi" jelas Lucy sambil memakai dasinya.

"Memangnya kau dari SMP mana sih, Lucy-chan?" tanya Laki

"Fiore—Fiore Junior High School" jawab Lucy yang sekarang sedang merapikan rambutnya.

"Fi—Fiore?!" pekik teman-temannya.

Lucy menoleh dan memandang lugu teman-temannya yang sedang terkejut, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tim basket Fiore ya..basket putri dan putranya begitu berprestasi dari tahun ke tahun" jelas seorang gadis berambut coklat—Cana.

Lucy terkekeh, "Itu berlebihan, Cana~"

"Ah ya, aku ingat. Kalau tidak salah ada dua pemain hebat dari kedua kubu tersebut. Dari tim putri dan juga tim putra-nya" tambah Laki.

Lucy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sudah yuk, kita kembali kekelas saja" ucapnya.

Cana mengelus dagunya, mencoba mengingat hal yang disebutkan oleh Laki. Tiba-tiba gadis berambut cokelat itu menepuk tangannya, "AH! aku ingat!" serunya.

"Cana kau tidak perlu berseru seperti itu, mengagetkan saja" protes Levy.

Tangan Cana menunjuk kearah Lucy, "Dia ini salah satu pemainnya, kalian tahu tidak sih?!" ucapnya dengan antusias.

"EEEEHHHHHH?!"

Lucy menghela nafas, "Itu kan dulu, Cana. Udah ah jangan dibahas lagi" tukas Lucy.

" _Sugoi yoo_ , Lu-chan!" seru Levy.

"Benar, eh tapi..kenapa kau malah masuk kesekolah ini? padahal kan ada sekolah-sekolah bergengsi dengan tim basket yang tidak kalah bagus permainannya dengan sekolah SMP-mu dulu" ucap Cana.

"Aku kan sudah berhenti bermain basket" ungkap Lucy.

"Ap—EEEHHHH?!"

"Udah ah, ayo kembali kekelas. Pelajaran selanjutnya mau dimulai loh~" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Lucy melenggang pergi, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih shock dengan pernyataan Lucy.

XXX

"Hey, Natsu"

Natsu menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut silver dengan mata biru indah sedang tersenyum padanya. Gaun putih yang dipakai gadis itu melambai seiiring angin berhembus "Lisanna.."

Gadis itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Natsu dan berdiri disamping pemuda ber-syal itu. "Hai.."

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Lisanna menoleh, "Tidak bolehkah aku menemuimu?" tanyanya.

Natsu terkekeh, "Boleh saja, apa kau merindukanku?"

Kini Lisanna yang terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Natsu, "Mungkin" jawabnya

Natsu menoleh untuk memandang gadis yang berdiri disampingnya, mata biru milik gadis itu tak menatapnya, hanya memandang kedepan. "Kau tak ingin bermain basket lagi?" tanya Lisanna tiba-tiba.

Natsu diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Memangnya apa urusanmu?" sahut Natsu

Lisanna tertawa kecil, "Benar ya..memangnya aku siapamu" jawabnya.

Natsu menoleh dan memandang gadis yang sedang memandanginya dengan senyum manis. "Lis…"

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Natsu, tangannya terulur dan menangkap wajah Natsu. Lisanna mengusap wajah Natsu dengan lembut. "Kau tak bisa selalu seperti ini" ucap Lisanna.

Natsu menggenggam tangan Lisanna. Ah—dingin. "Aku akan terus seperti ini, hingga kau kembali" gumam Natsu. Lisanna menggeleng dan menurunkan tangannya. "Aku tak akan kembali—keduniamu"

Mata onyx hitam itu membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan gadis silver itu. Natsu melangkah mundur, "Dunia..ku?"

Lisanna menunjuk kearah dada Natsu, senyum terus menghiasi wajah cantik itu, "Kau harus mengikuti kata hatimu, Natsu..kau mencintai basket bukan?"

Natsu tertunduk. "Tidak" elaknya.

Lisanna terkekeh, "Benarkah? Kau tak pintar berbohong, Natsu.."

Gadis itu melangkah mundur menjauhi Natsu, "Cepat atau lambat, kau akan kembali seperti Natsu yang dulu..yang mencintai basket lebih dari apapun..buktikan kalau kau bisa menepati janjimu.."

"Eh?"

Natsu melihat gadis itu terus menjauh darinya. Natsu menjulurkan tangannya, berharap gadis itu akan menyambut tangannya.

"Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu..tak bisa mendampingimu lagi.." gumam Lisanna, suara gumaman itu terdengar ke telinga Natsu.

"Gomenne, Natsu..aku harus pergi sekarang" tambah Lisanna

"Tidak! Jangan pergi, Lis! Oy! Lisanna!"

"—sanna!"

Dengan kakinya, pemuda surai hitam panjang itu menendang pelan samping bokong pemuda bersurai pinkish yang terbaring disampingnya. "Bangun, Salamander!"

Natsu membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan manik hitamnya. "Erhmm..sudah jam berapa ini? Kau mengganggu tidurku, Muka besi" ucapnya dengan malas.

Gajeel bangkit berdiri, "Jelas saja! Kau tertidur—belum lagi kau sempat meracau!" omel Gajeel.

Natsu bangkit duduk, "Meracau?"

Gajeel membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Natsu, "Memanggil nama Lisanna" ucapnya denga pelan.

Pemuda berambut pink dengan syal putih kotak-kotak yang dililit ke lehernya itu tertunduk, detik berikutnya ia berdiri dan berjalan lebih dulu dari Gajeel. "Ah sepertinya sudah waktunya kita kembali kekelas"

Gajeel memandangi punggung Natsu yang kini kian menjauh. "Natsu.."

XXX

" _Tadaima_ " ucap Lucy sambil menutup pintu depan rumahnya.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang dibalut dengan sepatu dari arah dalam rumah, " _Okaeri_ , Lucy.."

Lucy tersenyum melihat Ibunya, "Mama..Mama...Apa aku boleh ke toko buku? Ada buku yang ingin aku beli" seru Lucy dengan bersemangat. Layla menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Toko buku? Sendirian?"

Lucy mengangguk, "Iya sendiri. Boleh kan?"

Layla menepuk kepala Lucy dengan pelan, "Boleh, asal hati-hati ya. Jangan sampai tersesat" ada nada meledek didalam ucapan Ibu dari gadis pirang itu.

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya, " _Mou_! Memangnya aku anak kecil yang gampang tersesat" gerutunya. Layla tertawa kecil, "Ya sudah, ganti baju dulu sana"

Lucy berlari menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya, " _HA'II_!"

"Dasar anak itu..kalau masalah buku, pasti selalu bersemangat.." Layla masuk kedalam ruang tengah kembali.

XXX

Lucy berjalan dengan perlahan untuk menuju halte bus yang akan membawanya ke toko buku. Ia bersenandung pelan sampai pada kedua manik cokelat miliknya menangkap sosok yang familiar dimatanya. Ia berhenti melangkah, "Bukankah itu Natsu- _senpai_?"

Gadis itu yang kini merasa penasaran telah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok tersebut. "Natsu- _senpai_?"

Sosok yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan terlihat dari ekspresinya ia terkejut. "Lu—Luce?!"

Lucy tersenyum, " _Doumo~_ Eh iya, Natsu-senpai kenapa ada disini? Rumahmu dekat sini ya?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu menghadap kearah Lucy, "Begitulah, rumahku beberapa blok dari sini, lalu? Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu. Kenapa kau bisa ada didekat sini?"

"Aku tinggal didaerah ini juga" jawabnya.

"Be—benarkah?!"

Lucy mengangguk. "Iya, benar"

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang sosok Natsu dan ia agak terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada disana. Natsu mengikuti pandangan sang _kouhai_ yang terlihat agak terkejut. "Ka—kau sedang melihat anak-anak itu bermain?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Begitulah" jawabnya.

Lucy melangkah hingga berdiri sejajar dengan senpai-nya. Matanya menangkap anak-anak yang mungkin berumur sepuluh tahun sedang bermain basket disana. "Haah..mereka sepertinya sangat menikmati permainan mereka ya, _Senpai_?"

"Hnn" Natsu menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Lucy menoleh dan memandang Natsu yang sibuk memperhatikan permainan anak-anak tersebut, " _Senpai_ , katanya kau mencintai basket. Kenapa kau tidak gabung dengan mereka untuk bermain?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu terdiam—tidak menjawab. Lucy memiringkan kepalanya, " _Senpai_?"

Natsu tersentak dan menoleh, "Ya—Yeah. Aku mencintai basket, tapi aku tak ingin bermain..lagi" ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Eh?"

Lucy tidak salah melihat kan? Sosok senpai-nya ini menunjukkan ekspresi sedih saat mengatakan hal itu. "Ke—" belum sempat melontarkan pertanyaannya, Natsu sudah membuka mulutnya memotong ucapan Lucy.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Natsu.

"Eh? Aku mau ke toko buku, senpai" jawab Lucy

Natsu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ayo aku antar" tawarnya.

Lucy memandang heran sosok senpai-nya. "Ak—aku tidak apa-apa bila sendirian, Senpai" ucapnya. Natsu menoleh kebelakang, "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula jika aku pulang sekarang, dirumah pun aku sendirian" ucapnya.

Lucy mengangguk, "Ba—baiklah"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus dan menunggu dalam diam. Lucy merasa aneh dengan situasi ini, apa dia telah salah bicara ya pada Natsu, hingga situasinya menjadi canggung seperti ini. Detik berikutnya Natsu berdeham, "Kau membeli buku?"

Lucy menoleh dan tertawa kecil, " _Etto_..senpai..pertanyaanmu ini tidak masuk akal. Kalau ke toko buku, ya berarti aku ingin membeli buku"

Natsu kemudian salah tingkah, "Ap—maksudku juga begitu. Ya siapa tahu kau hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja" tukasnya.

Lucy terkekeh, "Iya, ada buku yang ingin aku beli" jawab Lucy. Natsu menoleh, "Kau suka membaca buku? Membaca itu kan kegiatan yang paling membosankan" sahut Natsu.

"Suka sekali! Kalau kau datang kerumahku dan masuk kedalam kamarku, kau akan melihat koleksi novel-ku yang banyak sekali~" terang Lucy.

Natsu bergidik ngeri, "Melihat tumpukan buku saja aku sudah merinding, Luce!"

Lucy yang melihat ekspresi _'lebay'_ senpai-nya pun tertawa geli, "Senpai ini lucu ya haha"

"Eh?"

Lucy menoleh saat melihat bus yang ditunggunya sudah datang, "Ah, bus-nya sudah datang" ucap Lucy. Natsu mengangguk.

Mereka pun segera masuk kedalam bus dan mencari tempat duduk, tetapi sayang sekali, di sore hari itu, kondisi didalam bus sangat ramai. Hanya satu tempat duduk yang tersedia. "Kau duduk lah" ucap Natsu pada Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk, " _A—Arigatou_ " ucapnya yang kemudian duduk. Natsu berdiri disamping Lucy, seperti penjaganya. Lucy terkekeh dan menoleh kearah jendela. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka, hanya terdengar suara mesin bus dan beberapa orang yang bercakap-cakap didalam bus. Onyx hitam milik Natsu sesekali melirik gadis yang duduk didekatnya, ia bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Natsu menebat kalau gadis itu sedang berpikir tentang buku apa yang akan ia beli. Ah, _mainstream_ sekali.

"Natsu- _senpai_?"

Natsu tersentak saat Lucy memanggilnya. Pemuda itu sibuk menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang gadis hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Lucy sudah menoleh kearahnya. "Ye—yeah?" NAtsu menjadi gugup dan malu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Lucy memicingkan matanya—curiga.

"Ti—tidak! aku tidak menatapmu, baka" jawab Natsu dengan gugup.

Lucy mengibaskan tangan satunya, "Tidak..tidak..aku yakin sekali kau menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan kau..."

Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jangan-jangan apa?"

Lucy memandang sinis dan menunjuk wajah Natsu, "Kau mau berbuat mesum padaku ya?" ucapnya.

Natsu terlonjak dengan apa yang dikatakan _kouhai_ -nya itu. Wajahnya memerah, "Ap—apa-apaan itu! Aku tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Lucy kembali.

Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak memandangimu!"

"Ah~ aku tidak menangka kalau Natsu-senpai _tsundere~_ " ledek Lucy sambil terkekeh.

"Enak saja!" seru Natsu yang tidak terima dengan ejekan Lucy. Semua orang yang ada di bus menoleh kepadanya, Lucy hanya menahan tawanya. "Pffftt..kau berisik sekali, _senpai_ "

" _Uruse_ " desis pemuda itu.

XXX

Lucy berjalan pelan menyusuri rak-rak toko buku. Gadis itu berjalan pelan dengan kedua matanya yang seolah mengawasi setiap jengkal rak-rak tersebut. Tangannya yang mungil bergerak pelan menyusuri barisan-barisan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi. Ia asik terlena oleh buku-buku tersebut. Baginya buku bukan hanya sebagai penambah pengetahuan, tetapi juga sebagai sebuah sarana hiburan baginya mengusir rasa sepinya.

"Kau mencari buku apa?" tanya Natsu yang mengekorinya.

"Novel bergenre romance" jawab Lucy.

"Eh..dasar wanita, sukanya yang berbau romantis" protes Natsu.

Lucy mengulum senyum, "Yaaa, seharusnya para lelaki juga peka terhadap seluruh wanita kalau wanita suka sekali dan cepat tersentuh dengan hal berbau romansa~" sahut Lucy. Tanganya mengambil sebuah novel yang masih terbungkus rapi. Matanya menelusuri sinopsis novel tersebut.

"Yah, bagaimana bisa peka kalau wanita terkadang bertingkah sok _'tsundere'_ " balasnya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Lucy, Natsu melirik gadis itu dan menghela nafas saat menangkap kouhai-nya itu sedang serius membaca sinopsis novel yang ia pegang. Sedangkan Lucy menggenggam erat novel tersebut. Hatinya begitu tersentuh saat membaca sinopsis novel tersebut.

"Bahkan jika aku menghilang, aku berharap kau tidak tahu. Aku berharap kau akan berpikir bahwa aku hidup dengan baik di suatu tempat" gumam Lucy.

Tanpa sadar, air matanya sudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Natsu membulatkan matanya, "Lu—Luce! Kenapa kau malah menangis?!" pekiknya—pemuda itu panik.

"Eh?" Lucy kini menyadari bahwa ia kini telah menangis. Ia segera mengusap pipinya, guna menghapus airmatanya. Gadis itu menoleh, "Senpai..cerita ini..menarik dan menyentuh" ucapnya.

Natsu menghela nafas, "Kau ini gila ya! Aku panik jika kau menangis tiba-tiba seperti itu! Masa gara-gara sinopsis buku novel itu kau menangis, dasar cengeng kau Luce" celotehnya.

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya, "Ya wajar saja, senpai"

Senpai mengibaskan tangannya, "Iee..iee..itu tidak wajar. Dasar aneh" ejeknya.

Lucy memukul bahu Natsu dengan buku novelnya, "Aku tidak aneh, senpai! mou!" rengeknya.

"Ittee na, Luce!"

"Biar saja, biar tahu rasa karena sudah meledekku!" sahut Lucy yang masih memukul Natsu. Mereka berdua tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar yang kini tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Udah ah. Cepat bayar novel terkutuk itu" ucap Natsu.

Lucy sudah mengangkat novel itu untuk memukul Natsu lagi, Natsu berjalan menjauhi Lucy. "Kasar sekali sih kau pada senpai-mu yang paling keren" ucap Natsu.

Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan Natsu untuk membayar novel pilihannya. "Keren apanya, kau kerena jika dilihat dari sedotan dan dilihatnya dari gedung tertinggi dikota ini" sahut Lucy.

"Enak saja!"

XXX

Natsu dan Lucy kini duduk diam didalam bus. Mereka sedang berada diperjalanan pulang dari toko buku. Setelah meributkan hal-hal aneh dan tidak penting, mereka pun akhirnya membungkam mulut mereka. Mungkin mereka lelah~

" _Senpai_ , terima kasih sudah menemaniku" ucap Lucy memecah keheningan.

Natsu melirik gadis yang sedang memeluk bungkusan yang berisi novel yang baru saja ia beli. "Santai saja" jawab Natsu.

Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela bus, pandangannya menerawang sejenak, dan kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan. "Natsu- _senpai_?" panggil Lucy.

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh, "Hmm?"

Lucy membuka matanya, " _Senpai,_ kau ini ikut klub apa disekolah?"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Natsu malah menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Lucy menghela nafas, "Hanya ingin tahu" sahutnya.

Natsu tertunduk, "Basket. Aku ikut klub basket" jawabnya.

Lucy agak tersentak saat senpai-nya mengatakan kata 'basket'. Lucy mengulum senyum tipis, " _Souka_.."

" _Lucy aku akan ikut klub basket! Dan pasti aku akan menjadi anggota tim inti sekolah ini!"_

" _Kau percaya diri sekali, Sting"_

" _Harus dong! Hehe"_

"Lalu? Kau ikut klub apa Luce?" tanya Natsu—membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

"Aku? Belum aku putuskan sih hehe" Lucy menoleh pada Natsu sambil nyengir. Natsu menoleh, "Aku pikir kau akan masuk klub basket, atau kumpulan orang-orang pintar yang berada di OSIS" ucap Natsu.

Lucy terkekeh, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

Natsu menggendikkan bahunya, "Aku lihat permainan basketmu tidak buruk, malahan sangat bagus. Terus kayaknya kau ini siswi terpintar di angkatanmu ya, sampai ketua OSIS dan wakilnya yang menyebalkan dan merepotkan itu memintamu setelah rapat perwakilan kelas waktu itu?"

"Eh? Memangnya senpai melihatnya ya?" tanya Lucy dengan heran.

"Tentu" jawab Natsu dengan bangga. Lucy tertawa kecil, "Waaah~ senpai benar-benar memperhatikanku ya~"

Rona merah terlihat dikedua pipi Natsu, "Ti—tidak! Ngapain memperhatikanmu" tukasnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Lucy menghela nafas lagi, "Tuh-kan..sok _'Tsundere'_ " ledek Lucy.

"Aku tidak _tsundere_ , Gadis aneh!"

"Enak saja! aku bukan gadis aneh tau!"

Natsu melihat kedepan, "Ah, kita sudah mau sampai, ayo!" Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu keluar bus, Lucy mengekori dirinya. Saat bus berhenti, pintu terbuka, Natsu turun lebih dulu dari bus lalu diikuti oleh Lucy. tetapi tiba-tiba gadis pirang cantik itu berdiri limbung kehilangan keseimbangannya, untung saja Natsu adalah orang yang mempunyai refleks yang bagus, tubuh limbung Lucy di tangkap oleh Natsu. Wajah mereka berdua berdekatan, nafas mereka pun bisa terasa diwajah mereka masing-masing, manik cokelat menenangkan bertemu pandang dengan onyx hitam Natsu.

 ** _DEG!_**

 _'Kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak cepat begini..' pikir Natsu_

 _'Astaga..dekat sekali!' pikir Lucy_

Wajah keduanya memerah, menyadari hal itu Natsu segera melepaskan dekapannya dan Lucy berdiri dengan benar disisi kanan Natsu. " _A—Arigatou_ " ucap Lucy dengan gugup.

"Hmm" jawab Natsu sambil menggaruk pipinya, berusaha santai.

Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya, tangannya diletakkan didadanya, _'Lucy..tenang Lucy...yosh..yosh...' batinnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya._

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Natsu. Lucy mengangguk.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan halte. "Ah ya, senpai. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Lucy—memecah keheningan.

"Ya..tanya saja. Asal jangan pelajaran yang kau tanyakan" jawab Natsu.

Lucy terkekeh, "Tidak kok. Ini mengenai kata-katamu saat sebelum ke toko buku" sahut Lucy.

Natsu menoleh, "Kata-kata? Kata-kata apa ya?"

"Kau tidak ingin bermain basket lagi, semacam itulah" ucap Lucy.

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya, Lucy juga mengikutinya untuk berhenti. Lama merespon, Lucy pun memanggil nama _senpai_ -nya " _Senpai_?"

Natsu tersentak dan menggaruk kepalanya, "Bagaimana ya..hmm aku sudah tak ingin bermain saja" ucapnya.

Lucy memandang punggung yang berjalan didepannya itu, "Sayang sekali..." gumam Lucy.

Natsu berhenti sekali lagi dan menoleh, "Apa maksudmu dengan ' _sayang sekali'_?" tanya Natsu.

"Begini, _senpai_..kalau kau tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas untuk berhenti bermain basket, lebih baik kau kembali bermain basket. Karena diluar itu semua, banyak orang yang ingin bermain basket tetapi ia tak bisa bebas bermain" ucap Lucy sambil tertunduk.

"Kau berlebihan, Luce" sahut Natsu.

Lucy memandang serius Natsu, "Mungkin, aku memang berlebihan. Tetapi aku ingin jangan sampai kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu itu, _senpai_. Keputusanmu meninggalkan permainan yang **pernah** kau cintai" ucapnya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucy melanjutkan langkahnya dan melewati sosok Natsu yang terdiam. "Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku, senpai. Aku akan pulang lebih dulu, Jaa" pamitnya.

Mata hitam Natsu tak lepas memandang kepergian gadis surai blonde itu. Tangannya sedikit terangkat, detik berikutnya ia tersadar dan ia pun menurunkan tangannya.

"Luce.."

— _Tanpa disadari, di hari itulah pemuda tersebut telah menaruh perhatian lebih untuk sang gadis. Dan ia tak tahu, bahwa sekali lagi takdir akan mempermainkan dirinya dan juga…_

 _Perasaannya.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued  
**

* * *

 **Yeah! Bertemu lagi dengan saya author paling ga jelas, suka update ngaret tapi sekarang udah enggak ngaret kok! Minna-saaan, chapter duanya gimana? Kayanya Natsu agak OOC ya? Dan alurnya kecepetan? Hahaha gomen..gomen..**

 **Nah, Lisanna di chapter ini udah muncul, yaaah walaupun ada didalem mimpinya Natsu hehe. Ada yang bisa nebak Lisanna itu siapanya Natsu? Dan dimana dia?**

 **Terus yang menantikan kemunculan si tampan, Sting. Mungkin agak lama munculnya dia. Tapi ditunggu aja ya~**

 **Yaudah deh, minna mohon reviewnya ya~~**

 **Sekarang author akan membalas review—eh, matte..author pertama-tama mau bilang makasih sama semua yang udah baca fanfic ini, apalagi yang udah review dan follow dan juga mem-favoritekan cerita ini..hehe arigatou~~~**

 **Nah yang pertama aku akan balas review dari Luna Kirana, Hallo juga—hmm Luna-chan? Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Hehe ^^ makasih ya udah review. Dan terimakasih atas pujiannya. Semoga chapter ini membayar rasa penasaran kamu yah dan juga menambah rasa penasaran kamu terhadap yang lainnya hihihii**

 **Terus yang kedua ada dari aytom (guest), Hehe makasih udah review ya~~ hmm iya nih, terinspirasi 2 anime itu. Padahal genre mereka berbeda yah aha Sting? Ah, dia belom nongol dichapter ini, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi, terus Lisanna? Ini dia udah muncul di chapter ini~**

 **Ketiga ada dari Nara Tsutsukara, Hehe makasih ya! Ini udah lanjut kok ^^**

 **Keempat ada review dari Y USA-KUN!, APA KAMU NAAAAK?! KAMU KANGEN SAMA AKU YAH HAHAHA ^^ cinta segi-segi-an deh kalo buat kamu ahahaha XD iya pasti dilanjutin kok kakakakak *ngakakgulingguling***

 **Kelima ada dari Nazu-kun (guest), Ikan gak berlari atuuuhh XD Hehe salam kenal juga Nazu-kun~ hehe oke deh, makasih ya! Ini udah lanjut, gimana..gimana…**

 **Terus yang keenam ada dari Fic of Delusion, Ini udah lanjut kok dan pasti selalu semangat! YEAAAH! Haha ^^**

 **Yang terakhir ada dari Kaoru Dragneel, Hehe makasih ya! Ini udah lanjut kok ^^**

 **Nah, udah dibalesin semua reviewnya, sekarang author pamit undur diri..sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya ya~~**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**

 **Reviewnya…please hehe ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **You're My Hikari**

 **By Suzuha Loreilenne**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

 _ **"Let your lights shine so brightly, because the lights will guide you out from the dark"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekelasnya—tentu saja hanya para gadis. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, dari nama-nama idola mereka, hobi mereka, sampai membicarakan pemuda-pemuda yang berwajah 'lumayan' menurut mereka.

"Bukankah Loke juga keren?" ucap Haruka

Lucy terkekeh pelan, "Memang sih, tapi kelihatannya dia itu Playboy" ucapnya.

Levy dan Cana mengangguk, "Iya, kelihatan jelas. Gadis-gadis kelas sebelah saja sering digombali olehnya" ucap Cana.

"Be—benarkah?"

Cana mengangguk. "Benar, dia belum melancarkan serangan ke kita-kita saja. Tapi aku bisa menebak siapa yang jadi sasaran pertamanya dikelas ini"

"Si—siapa?"

"Lu-cy"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju, "Benar..benar.."

Lucy tertawa, "Aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan macam pemuda seperti itu" ucapnya disela tawanya.

"Lu-chan, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu itu. Nanti bisa-bisa kau menjadi suka padanya loh" ucap Levy.

Lucy menoleh kearah Levy, "Levy-chan, aku ini punya tipe cowok yang aku idamkan. Kalau macam kaya Loke sih, aku tidak tertarik" tukasnya.

Baru saja dibicarakan, pemuda bersurai orange itu menghampiri Lucy, "Lucy _-hime_.."

Semua gadis yang berada dekat dengan Lucy pun sweatdrop, _'Hime?!' batin mereka._

Lucy memicingkan matanya, "Apa? Dan apa-apaan dengan panggilanmu itu? _Kimoi"_ ucapnya.

Loke membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil tersenyum penuh pesona, "Karena aku melihat sosok tuan putri di dirimu, Lucy- _hime_ " ucapnya.

Semua gadis yang mendengarkan penuturan Loke pun menahan tawa mereka dengan menutup mulut mereka. Lucy melirik mereka dan menghela nafas.

"Loke, jika kau kesini hanya ingin menggombali-ku, mending pergi aja sana" ucap Lucy.

"Lucy-hime, kau jahat sekali~" rengeknya.

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ok, intinya kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya gadis itu.

"Begini..kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan, Lucy-hime. Bagaimana?" tanya Loke dengan to the point.

"Widiiihhh" seru para gadis yang berada didekat mereka.

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kencan? Jalan-jalan gitu maksudnya?" tanya Lucy.

Loke mengangguk dengan semangat, "Bagaimana? Yah anggap saja untuk proses pendekatan kita~" ucapnya. Sekarang ada bling-bling yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Semua menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan jijik.

"Pendekatan matamu! Udah ah, pergi sana. Aku menolak" ujar Lucy.

Cana tertawa kencang sekali hingga anak-anak yang berada dikelas pun menoleh kearahnya, "Pffft..hahaha Loke..Loke..kau sudah ditolak tuh hahaha"

"Lucy-hime, hidoi~~~" rengeknya lagi.

"Loke..sudahlah, mendingan menyerah saja kalau mengajaknya berkencan" tambah Levy.

"Lucy-chan, tipe-tipe gadis yang tidak suka pria sepertimu, Loke. Sudah menyerah saja~" tambah Laki.

Cana mengangguk, "Maksud Laki itu pria brengsek sepertimu, Loke hahaha"

Loke mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menoleh kearah Lucy, "Lucy-hime, tidak semua pria sepertiku ini brengsek. Percayalah, ada pria baik disetiap sudut bumi ini, yaaah walaupun mempunyai banyak teman wanita" ucap Loke

"Iya, masalahnya bumi ini bulat dan tidak punya sudut" ucapnya dengan datar.

Jawaban Lucy pun mengundang tawa untuk para gadis yang berada didekatnya. Loke pun pundung di pojokan kelas. Lucy ikut tertawa—puas meledek Loke.

XXX

Natsu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga. Ia melihat teman-temannya berlari kesana kemari. Ia juga bisa melihat pelatihnya sedang berujar galak kepada anggota yang baru saja masuk. Natsu terkekeh, ia pernah mengalami yang seperti itu.

" _Kantoku!_ " panggil Natsu.

Pria dengan setelan olahraga, bersurai orange memandang pemuda yang sedang berlari kearahnya, "Ah, Natsu! Akhirnya kau mau datang latihan juga" ucapnya.

Gray dan Gajeel yang merupakan teman Natsu pun melihat dari kejauhan bahwa Natsu sedang mengobrol dengan pelatihnya—Gildarts.

"Dia datang juga.." ucap Gray. Gajeel mengangguk, "Sejak kejadian itu, dia tak lagi datang untuk berlatih" tambahnya.

Kembali pada Natsu dan pelatihnya. Mereka sedang asyik berbicara tentang banyak hal. "Natsu. Kau akan bermain lagi bukan?" tanya Gildarts—sang pelatih.

Natsu mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku masih ragu"

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Kau akan sangat dibutuhkan saat kejuaraan nasional di musim panas nanti" ungkap Gildarts.

Natsu terkekeh, "Tidak..tidak..kau terlalu melebih-lebihkannya, Gildarts-san"

Gildarts tertawa, "Kau yang berubah terlalu serius, Natsu. Cobalah untuk rileks"

Tak ada sahutan dari pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya. Gildarts hanya melihat Natsu yang sedang memandang jauh ke lapangan dimana anggota klub berlatih.

"Aku dan Bicsklow sudah membicarakan tentang posisi manajer tim"

Ucapan Gildarts itu membuat Natsu tersentak dan menoleh, " _So—souka_.."

"Kita harus mengisinya kembali, Natsu. Kita memerlukan manajer disini" terang Gildarts.

Natsu tersenyum miris dan tertunduk, "Kau benar, kita tidak bisa mengosongkan posisi manajer lebih lama lagi"

"Hnn, sudah setahun ya..semenjak Lisanna tiada.." ucap Gildarts sambil melirik kearah Natsu yang tertunduk. "Hnn" jawab Natsu.

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk melupakan gadis itu, Natsu. Aku tahu kau yang paling dekat dengan Lisanna. Tetapi..jika kau seperti ini..Lisanna tak akan bahagia melihatmu" terang Gildarts.

Natsu tersenyum tipis, "Entahlah aku hanya tak ingin bermain basket dulu, itu mengingatkanku padanya"

"Ada istilah yang menyebutkan bahwa kematian yang paling menyedihkan bagi kita sebagai manusia bukanlah kematian itu sendiri melainkan kematian orang yang mereka cintai. Hmm melihat kondisimu, sepertinya itulah yang cocok untuk mengungkapkannya" terang Gildarts sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Natsu terkekeh, "Lalu? Sungguh mengejutkan jika kau mengatakan hal itu..sepertinya badai akan datang" ledek Natsu.

Gildarts menjitak kepala Natsu, "Enak saja! Dengarkan saja, jarang-jarangkan kalau aku berbicara sepenuh hati dengan banyak kosakata yang benar"

"Pfffttt...Secara tidak langsung kau mengakui kalau kau tidak pernah benar kalau berbicara, _kantoku_ " ucap Natsu disela-sela tawanya.

"Yeah..mungkin karena perawakanku yang kurang bagus, jadi mempengaruhi otakku juga" sahut Gildarts. Natsu berhenti tertawa, "Itu tak ada hubungannya, _Kantoku_. Memang pada dasarnya saja otakmu sudah bebal haha" timpal Natsu.

"Natsu- _teme_..kau meledek pelatihmu ya!" geram Gildarts. Natsu terkekeh, " _Gomen..gomen_..kembali ke mode serius. Lalu kenapa kau bisa berkata 'bijak' seperti tadi?" tanya Natsu dengan menekankan kata bijak.

"Yah, jangan sedih-sedih terus dong, ini kan sudah setahun semenjak meninggalnya Lisanna. Kau harus terima kenyataan dan berhenti menyalahkan dirimu" jawab Gildarts.

"OY! GRAY! KALAU MENEMBAK ITU YANG BENAR!" seru Gildarts.

Natsu sweatdrop kemudian menghela nafas, "Aku sudah tidak sedih kok" tukasnya.

Gildarts menoleh, "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau berlatih dan bermain basket?"

"Aku juga tak tahu" gumam Natsu.

" _Baka_ ~ Kau masih saja berbohong. Kalau kau berharap untuk melupakan dia lalu baru bisa bermain basket, itu pemikiran yang sangat-sangat konyol, Natsu" sahut Gildarts

Natsu menoleh, "Konyol?"

"Iya konyol! Orang yang sudah meninggal itu sebenarnya belum benar-benar mati, ia sebenarnya tinggal di memori dan hati semua orang yang mengenalnya, jika kau melupakannya—sosoknya dan juga kenangannya, maka ia akan benar-benar mati"

Natsu membulatkan matanya saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Gildarts. Pemuda ber-syal itu pun tertunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

" _Lis! Aku akan berjuang agar tim kita menjadi nomor satu! Aku janji!"_

" _Benarkah?! Wah aku suka sekali dengan semangatmu! Baiklah, jika begitu aku akan mendampingi tim yang akan menjadi nomor satu ini!"_

Natsu tersenyum, "Arigatou, _kantoku._ _Nasehatmu akan aku ingat dan akan dicerna dengan baik, tentu saja jika kalau otakku bisa menerimanya_ "

 ** _BLETAK!_**

"HA-HA setelah aku bicara panjang lebar, kau hanya bilang seperti itu? Dasar tidak punya otak" ucap Gildarts setelah berhasil menjitak kepala pemuda bersurai spike pinkish itu.

Natsu mendengus kesal, "Kayak punya otak aja" gumamnya.

Gildarts sudah mengangkat tangannya, " _Teme!_ Tentu saja aku punya otak, aku ini kan pelatih tim basket kalian!"

Natsu bangkit berdiri, menatap pelatihnya dengan pandangan meledek, "Ah ya..kau punya otak, tapi tidak digunakan dengan baik, _kantoku_. Sering berpikir yang mesum-mesum akan melumpuhkan kerja otakmu. Aku sih cuma bilangin"

Perempatan imajiner terlihat di beberapa bagian diwajah Gildarts, "Ku—kurang ajaaaarrr!"

Natsu pun berlari keluar dari gedung olahraga dengan terbirit-birit—menghindari pukulan maut pelatihnya yang sudah ia ledek.

" _Mattaku._.anak itu membuat orang kesal saja" ucap Gildarts sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. Detik berikutnya pria bersurai orange itu pun tersenyum, dan berharap perkataannya yang 'seada'-nya itu bisa membuka pikiran Natsu dan mengembalikan semangatnya.

XXX

Lucy berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolahnya dengan menghembuskan nafas. Ia lelah. Bagaimana tidak, sejak pagi hingga mau pulang ia selalu diekori oleh Loke dan juga rengekan yang menjengkelkannya itu.

Manik cokelat Lucy menoleh kearah gedung olahraga. Ia mendengar decitan sepatu dari dalam, ia berhenti dan memandangnya. "Apa sedang ada latihan?" gumamnya.

Setelah itu, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan pulang tetapi kemudian dia berhenti. "Aku mau lihat latihan itu..tapi…"

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ah. Aku pulang saja. Hmm iya pu—"

"Ah, itukah kau, Lucy?"

Lucy tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang, "Natsu- _senpai_?"

Natsu berlari pelan kearahnya, "Yo" pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya guna menyapa _kouhai_ -nya.

"Kau mau pulang ya?" tanya Natsu. Lucy membalikkan dirinya dan menggangguk, "Begitulah, kau juga ingin pulang, _senpai_?"

Mata Natsu melirik kearah gedung olahraga, Lucy menangkapnya dan tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa lirik-lirik ke gedung olahraga? Ingin latihan ya?" tanya Lucy, terdapat nada ledekan didalamnya.

"Ti—tidak!" jawab Natsu dengan nada tinggi.

Lucy terkekeh, "Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku ingin pulang. Sebentar lagi sore" ucapnya.

Natsu diam tak menjawab. " _Jaa nee_ , sen—" saat Lucy melangkahkan kakinya, Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dan menahannya untuk pergi. " _Matte_ "

Lucy menoleh, "Ada apa, _senpai_?"

Natsu menggaruk pipinya, "Ba—bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" tanyanya. Rona merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi Natsu.

"Eh?"

Natsu melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya tak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Lucy. Lucy berjalan dibelakangnya. Tanpa disadari, wajah Lucy pun kini memerah karena perlakuan Natsu.

" _Anoo..senpai_.."

Natsu menoleh, " _Nani_?"

Lucy memandangi tangan Natsu yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Natsu yang mengikuti pandangan Lucy pun segera tersadar dan segera melepaskan genggamannya.

" _Go—gomen_!" ucap Natsu yang sekarang pandangannya sudah kearah lain.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa" jawab Lucy—gugup.

Natsu menghembuskan nafasnya dan bersikap normal kembali, "Ayo kita ke halte" Lucy mengangguk.

" _Senpai_ , tidak latihan memangnya?" tanya Lucy

Natsu menggeleng. Lucy menghela nafas, " _Senpai_ , kalau _senpai_ punya bakat dalam bermain basket, kau harus ikut latihan. Hmm..kalau kata orang, bakat itu seperti pisau yang harus diasah. Kalau dibiarkan saja, akan berkarat dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Yah semacam itulah" jelas Lucy

"Kau seperti tukang pisau tau gak sih, Luce. Pakai segala bicara tentang 'diasah' dan 'berkarat'" tukas Natsu.

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya, " _Mou, senpai_. Serius sedikit dong! Aku kan hanya menasehati"

"Mana ada _senpai_ yang mendengar nasehat dari _kouhai_ -nya? Hmm?" sahut Natsu.

Lucy mendengus kesal, "Iya..iya..terserah saja" ucapnya—jengkel.

Natsu melirik gadis yang berjalan disebelahnya, tetapi detik berikutnya Lucy pun menoleh dan mendapati Natsu sedang melirik kearah dirinya. "Kenapa lirik-lirik? Naksir yaa~~~" ledek Lucy.

Pemuda yang diledek itu pun memalingkan wajahnya, " _Baka_ , siapa juga yang naksir sama gadis aneh sepertimu" tukasnya.

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku tidak aneh, _senpai_ "

Natsu menoleh dan menunjuk Lucy, "Kau itu aneh. Sukanya jatuh, menangis tiba-tiba, ngomong yang aneh-aneh dengan bahasa ketinggianmu itu"

Lucy terkekeh, "Aku klarifikasiin aja ya, _senpai_. Aku ini tidak suka jatuh. Lalu yang kedua, jelas dong, aku ini kan seorang gadis—gampang tersentuh perasaannya. Terus yang ketiga, ngomong aneh-aneh apanya? Aku tidak pernah ngomong yang aneh dengan bahasa yang ketinggian. _Senpai_ saja yang otaknya tidak dapat mencerna perkataanku" jelasnya.

"Enak saja!"

Mereka pun berhenti saat sudah tiba di halte. Mereka berdiri berdampingan, Lucy menoleh "Gimana? Hari ini udah mau berubah pikiran belum?" tanya Lucy.

"Apanya? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu"

"Menyerah sama keputusanmu yang tidak mau main basket lagi lah~" jawab Lucy.

Natsu membenarkan posisi tasnya dan mengantungi kedua tangannya di saku celana sekolahnya, "Memangnya penting ya bagimu?"

Lucy menatap senpai-nya datar, "Tidak sih" setelah mengatakan hal itu, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oy!"

Lucy melipat kedua tangannya, "Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa, jadi tidak berhak bertanya seperti itu"

Natsu memandang gadis disebelahnya itu, pemuda itu bisa melihat kekesalan diraut wajah sang gadis. Natsu terkekeh, "Perhatiannya~~ _Arigatou na_ Lucy!" ucapnya.

Lucy terlonjak dan menoleh, "Ti—Siapa yang memperhatikanmu, ja—jangan kege-eran!" semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi gadis pirang itu.

Natsu mengusap dagunya, "Hmm sikap _tsundere_ -mu lumayan, Luce!"

Lucy mengigit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya pun memukul bahu Natsu, " _Senpai_ , jangan meledekku!"

Natsu mengelus-ngelus bahunya yang kena 'ngampol' oleh gadis yang bermarga Heartfilia itu. "Sakit! Duh, kau ini seorang gadis tapi pukulannya kayak pemain sumo" ucap Natsu

Lucy mengangkat tangannya lagi, bersiap untuk memukul Natsu lagi. "Mau lagi?"

Natsu mundur selangkah, "Tidak! tidak! ini aja masih panas-panas gimana gitu" ucapnya.

Lucy menurunkan tangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya, "Natsu- _senpai_. Jangan meledekku terus dong. Mules nih perut"

"Kalau mules mendingan tidur dirumah jangan ke sekolah" sahut Natsu.

"ITU MALES! BUKAN MULES!" seru Lucy dengan gemas.

Terdengar tawa renyah dari Natsu. "Hahahaha iya..iya..aku akan berhenti melawak"

Lucy memajukan bibirnya seperti orang 'ngambek'. " _Mou_..dasar Natsu- _senpai_ " gumamnya.

Natsu menoleh dan melihat kedatangan bus. "Ah! Itu busnya datang!" Lucy mengikuti arah pandangan Natsu, "Yeah!"

Setelah bus berhenti dan membuka pintunya, Natsu dan Lucy naik bersama dan mencari tempat duduk—mereka pun duduk bersama. Lucy didekat jendela, dan Natsu di pinggir.

Mereka tidak berbincang atau main ledek-ledekan lagi. Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela bus dan matanya memandang keluar. Melihat ramainya jalanan. Natsu kembali melirik gadis disebelahnya.

" _Senpai_ , aku tahu kau mencuri-curi pandang padaku lagi" ucap Lucy.

Natsu segera memalingkan wajahnya, "Jangan ke-pede-an" tukasnya.

" _Tsundere_ " gumam Lucy sambil tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya, "Senpai, jika sudah mau sampai bangunkan aku ya. Aku lelah~"

Natsu menoleh, "Ok. Jangan ngiler ya"

Tidak ada sahutan lagi dari sang gadis. Natsu tersenyum tipis, "Dasar..masa gitu aja udah lelap" gumamnya

XXX

Decitan sepatu terdengar dari dalam gedung olahraga. Pemuda bersurai pirang pucat sedang memantulkan bola basket yang berada ditangannya keras-keras.

"Sudah, lupakan saja, Rogue. Aku pasti bisa melewatimu" ucap pemuda pirang itu kepada pemuda yang berada dihadapannya. Pemuda bermata merah, dimana mata yang sebelahnya ditutupi oleh poni rambutnya yang hitam.

"Heh. Jangan besar kepala, Sting. Aku tidak akan menyerah" balas pemuda itu.

Pemuda pirang itu yang bernama Sting itu menyeringai angkuh. Pemuda yang bernama Rogue itu jengkel melihatnya. Ia berharap bola yang ia pantulkan menghantam wajah sang pemuda pirang itu—memusnahkan seringai angkuh tersebut.

Sting mundur selangkah dengan tangan kirinya mengoper dari belakang punggungnya ke tangan kanan. Tangan kiri Rogue terbuka lebar untuk menyambar bola yang berada di tangan Sting. Sting memunggungi Rogue, melewatinya dengan kecepatan yang sungguh dahsyat, tetapi Rogue tidak tertipu dengan _cross-over_ tersebut dengan mudahnya. Rogue berhasil merebut bola tersebut dari Sting dan melakukan gerakan tipuan yang ingin mengoper bola. Sting terkekeh, "Terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk bisa mengalahkanku, Rogue!"

Sting tidak tertipu dengan gerakan yang dilakukan Rogue, ia melakukan _back-tip_ dan bola tersebut kembali ketangannya. Dan dengan kecepatan dahsyat miliknya, ia berlari menuju ring dan melakukan _dunk_ yang keras.

" _Good job_. Sting-kun!"

Sting menoleh kearah _bench_ dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut pendek berwarna silver sedang melambaikan handuk putih kearahnya. Sting tersenyum dan berlari kearahnya. Gadis itu memberikan handuk yang ia pegang.

"Kau ini, kecepatanmu semakin bertambah gila, Sting" ucap Rogue yang bermain _one-on-one_ dengannya.

Sting terkekeh, "Biasa aja. Ah ya! Yukino. Aku ingin adakan latih tanding. Tolong cari lawannya ya!" ucapnya.

Rogue menggeleng, "Seperti biasa ya, kau benar-benar keras" ucapnya.

Sting duduk, "Tetapi ini demi kemenangan tim kita. Kita harus bertambah kuat. Kalian juga setujukan, senpai?"

Sosok tinggi besar berambut hijau, lalu sosok tinggi berambut pirang panjang, lalu sampingnya ada Rogue dan pemuda dengan tinggi yang biasa saja yang memiliki surai merah. "Benar, kami para senior, setuju. Apapun itu, kalau demi kemenangan"

XXX

Lucy berjalan beriringan dengan Natsu, Mereka sudah turun dari bus dan sekarang sedang berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu sesekali melirik kearah _senpai_ -nya yang berjalan disampingnya dan sedang sibuk 'ngupil'. " _Senpai_ , kau jorok sekali" ucapnya.

Natsu menyentil upil yang ada di tangannya, "Sudah tidak jorok kan? Upilnya udah aku buang"

Lucy mendengus, "Selain bodoh, _senpai_ ini juga jorok ya" ucapnya.

Natsu menoleh dan memicingkan matanya, "Kenapa kau malah mengejekku seperti itu, Gadis aneh?!"

"Aku tidak aneh senpai!" tukas Lucy

"Kau aneh, Luce"

"Tidak!"

"Aneh"

"Tidak!"

"Aneh"

"Tidak, senpai!"

"Tidak!"

"Aneh!"

"Pffft, kau mengakui dirimu aneh, Luce" ucap Natsu sambil menahan tawanya. Lucy pun memukul bahu senpainya, " _Mou! Senpai_ meledekku!"

Natsu pun berlari dan dikejar oleh Lucy. "Awas ya, Natsu _-senpai_. Kalau kau tertangkap, aku akan memukulmu sampai seratus kali!"

"Coba saja kalau bis—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Natsu membulatkan matanya saat melihat gadis dibelakangnya kehilangan keseimbangannya. Natsu berbalik arah dan segera menangkap tubuh gadis itu yang limbung.

"Tuh kan. Mau jatuh lagi! Kau hobi sekali jatuh ya, Luce" ucap Natsu.

Detik berikutnya, Lucy pun bangkit berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Natsu hanya terkekeh, "Kau harus mengakui jika kau suka sekali jatuh"

Lucy berjalan lebih dahulu dari Natsu, "Ya karena ada gravitasi, jadi seharusnya jangan heran kalau terjatuh"

Natsu menyusulnya dan mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak..tidak..kau ini sudah satu kali jatuh terus dua kali hampir terjatuh"

"Udah ah, males berdebat sama _senpai_ " ucapnya.

Natsu terkekeh, "Oh ya. Dimana rumahmu? Kali saja ada makanan enak dirumahmu yang bisa aku curi"

Lucy segera menoleh, "Kalau alasanmu menanyakan rumahku dimana adalah itu, aku tidak akan menunjukkannya" sahutnya.

Natsu tertawa, "Tidak..tidak..aku bercanda. Aku hanya ingin tahu kok" ucapnya.

Lucy memandangi wajah Natsu yang kelihatan polos dan tak bermaksud apa-apa. "Benar? Aku tidak yakin?"

Natsu mengelus-ngelus bagian kepala belakangnya, "Yaaah...kalau tidak percaya juga tidak apa-apa. Tidak memaksa"

Lucy berhenti tepat di depan rumah yang besar dan mewah. Natsu ikut berhenti dan memandangi rumah tersebut.

"Lucy.."

Lucy menoleh, " _Ha'i_?"

Natsu menoleh kan kepalanya seperti robot, "Ja—jangan bilang rumah gedongan ini milikmu?" tanyanya.

Lucy memasang senyum paling manis diwajahnya, "Sayangnya, ini memang rumahku, _senpai_ ~"

Mata Natsu melotot tak percaya, "GADIS ANEH INI ORANG KAYAAAA!" serunya.

 ** _BLETAK!_**

Lucy sukses memberikan jitakan maut pada kepala Natsu, "Sampai nanti, Nat-su _sen-pai_ " ucapnya meninggalkan tubuh Natsu yang tersungkur dibawah.

Natsu segera bangkit berdiri, "Lucy!" panggilnya. Lucy menoleh, "Apa?! Ingin mendapatkan jitakan lagi?!"

"Tidak..tidak..hanya ingin bertanya, bolehkan kapan-kapan aku mampir kerumahmu?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy tersentak kemudian tersenyum, "Tentu saja"

"Kamarmu yang mana, Luce?" tanyanya. Lucy menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Untuk apa kau menanyakan kamarku?"

"Hanya ingin tahu?"

Lucy ragu-ragu memberitahukannya, tetapi tidak mungkin kan kalau senpai-nya itu menyelinap masuk dari balkon kamarnya? Tidak mungkin.

Jari Lucy menunjuk salah satu jendela kamarnya, "Itu kamarku" ucapnya.

Natsu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Sampai ketemu, Luce"

"Yeah.. _Matta ashita, senpai_ "

Setelah main da-dah-da-dahan, Natsu melangkah pergi untuk pulang kerumahnya dan Lucy pun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

XXX

" _Tadaima.._ "

 _"Okaeri,_ Lucy.."

Lucy masuk kedalam rumah dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Layla pun yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. "Kau terlihat gembira, ada apa?" Tanya Layla sambil mengusap rambut Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Lucy sambil cengar-cengir.

"Hmm, benarkah?"

Lucy mengangguk, "Benar kok~" jawabnya dengan manja.

Layla terkekeh, "Baiklah kalau begitu, ganti baju sana. Mama akan siapkan makanan untukmu. Kau pasti lapar bukan?"

Lucy mengangguk. "Sangat lapar" tegas Lucy sambil tertawa. Layla pun ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku kekamar dulu ya Mama" pamit Lucy. Layla mengangguk, "Jangan sampai ketiduran ya!"

" _Ha'i_ " jawab Lucy yang kini sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Layla tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Hah dasar anak muda.." Gumamnya.

XXX

Lucy membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian menutupnya kembali, tangannya kemudian menyalakan saklar lampu. Lucy berjalan kearah meja belajarnya dan meletakkan tas ranselnya, membuka blazer sekolahnya dan juga membuka sepatunya.

"Ah lelahnya~"

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Lucy tersentak kaget mendengar ketukan pintu dari arah balkon kamarnya. Gadis itu belum menoleh. Oke, ini horror sekali. Masa ada hantu di sore hari?

Lucy menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya kembali—berusaha tenang. "Oke, itu bukan hantu" gumamnya.

"Lucy! Luce!"

Lucy seperti mendengar suara familiar ditelinganya. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. masa iya dia man—"

Lucy membulatkan matanya. "Tidak. Natsu _-senpai_ itu kan bodoh. Jadi kemungkinan ia memanjat kebalkon kamarku masih ada dong" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu segera menoleh kearah balkon, manik karamelnya membulat sempurna saat melihat sosok yang tidak terduga sedang bertolak-pinggang dan tersenyum bodoh padanya.

"Nat—Natsu _senpai_?!"

Ia segera melangkah ke pintu balkon dan membukanya. "Ke—kenapa bisa?"

Natsu memberikan grins terbaiknya yang manis kekanak-kanakan gitu deh. "Ada yang ketinggalan" ucapnya.

Lucy menatapnya tidak percaya. "Sebentar, _senpai_. Jarak dari sini kebawah itu kan tinggi. Kenapa kau bisa ke atas sini?"

"Ya aku memanjat" sahutnya dengan santai.

"HAAA?!"

"Me-man-jat" eja Natsu.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Iya aku tahu. Tidak usah dieja seperti itu. Maksudku..kau keturunan ninja ya?"

Natsu tertawa, "Luce, kau kebanyakan baca novel sih. Gak ada ninja di zaman modern gini"

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Lalu? Kenapa bisa disini..aku pikir kita tadi sudah berpamitan"

Natsu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda kotak berwarna hitam dan menunjukkannya pada Lucy, "Aku minta nomor ponselmu"

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya, "Ha?"

"Ayolah Lucy. Tidak usah terkejut sampai mau struk begitu. Berikan aku nomor ponselmu. Okey?"

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau memanjat kekamarku hanya untuk meminta itu?"

Natsu mengangguk, "Salah ya?"

Lucy memukul bahu pemuda itu, "Kau ini! Otakmu itu dimana sih? Di dengkul ya?! Besok kita ketemu disekolah kan?!" omelnya.

Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau besok, ternyata aku mati bagaimana?"

 _ **DEG!**_

Lucy terkejut dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Natsu. Mati? Kematian?

" _BAKA_! Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" bentak si gadis pirang.

"Oy..oy…aku hanya bercanda" ucap Natsu. Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya, "Becandamu itu..keterlaluan" gumamnya.

Natsu memandang sosok Lucy yang membelakanginya dengan rasa bersalah. "Ma—maaf"

Sedetik berikutnya, Natsu berani bertaruh karena ia melihat bahu Lucy bergetar—gadis itu menangis. Natsu panik!

Natsu segera memegang bahu Lucy dan membalikkan tubuh Lucy. Benar saja, Lucy menangis. "Ja—jangan lihat" ucapnya disela tangisnya.

Entah ada dorongan apa, Natsu menarik Lucy untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Ma—maaf. Aku..aku hanya bercanda..jangan menangis, _please._." ucap Natsu—terdengar nada panik dan cemas di perkataannya.

Lucy yang berada dipelukannya pun membulatkan matanya, tak percaya bahwa senpai-nya akan memeluk dirinya.

 _'Hangat..' batinnya_

Setelah merasakan bahwa isakan tangis Lucy mereda, Natsu melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah Lucy. Sisa-sisa airmata masih ada dipipinya.

" _Baka._ Kenapa pakai nangis segala sih…kau ini jelek jika menangis" Natsu mengusap pipi Lucy.

Pipi Lucy merona merah, tidak sadar akan perbuatannya itu telah membuat jantung sang gadis meletup-letup, ia hanya bisa memberikan grins manisnya.

Lucy mengangguk. "Makanya, jangan berbicara begitu"

Natsu mengangguk, "Iya..iya..jadi mana nomor ponselmu?"

Lucy menghela nafasnya, tangannya terulur seperti meminta sesuatu, "Mana sini ponselmu"

Natsu memberikan ponselnya kepada Lucy, Lucy mengetikkan nomor teleponnya dan setelah selesai ia mengembalikannya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pulang"

"Pulang?" ulang Lucy. Natsu mengangguk. "Iya, pulang"

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, lewat sini sa—"

Lucy membulatkan matanya saat Natsu melompat turun dari balkonnya kebawah. " _Senpai_?!" pekiknya.

Natsu mendarat dengan baik dan melambaikan tangannya, _"Jaa nee,_ Luceeeee!"

Lucy bernafas lega mendapati Natsu mendarat dengan baik dan melambaikan tangannya, " _Jaa nee._."

Lucy melihat sosok senpai-nya yang kekanak-kanakan itu berlari keluar dari rumahnya. "Dasar"

"Lucy…kenapa kau lama sekali? Makananmu sudah siap!" terdengar teriakan Ibunya dari luar kamarnya.

"Iya, Mama. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar" jawabnya.

Lucy menutup balkon kamarnya dan segera berganti baju. Ia pun mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, Lucy segera menghampiri dan membuka tas sekolahnya.

Setelah dapat ponselnya, ia membuka email yang masuk. Gadis itu pun mengulum senyum saat membawa email tersebut.

 ** _From : +14789xxxx  
_**

 ** _Subject : hey!  
_**

 ** _Ini nomorku! di-save ya! Selamat beristirahat, Gadis aneh+ gadis cengeng_** ** _(~‾_** ** _‾)_**

 ** _-Natsu D_**

"Dasar.." gumamnya sambil mengetik balasan untuk email dari Natsu itu. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamar menuju ke ruang makan.

XXX

"Tadai—" ponsel Natsu pun berbunyi, menandakan email masuk. Natsu mengabaikannya dan segera melepas sepatunya. Ia berjalan dengan malas kekamarnya dan melemparkan tasnya. Pemuda itu melangkah dengan malas menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk disana.

Ia rogoh ponsel yang ada disaku celananya. Ia membuka email tersebut dan terkekeh.

 ** _From : Lucy_**

 ** _Subject : Re: hey!  
_**

 ** _Sudah aku save, senpai! Selamat beristirahat juga, ninja! Hihi XD_**

Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya, lalu ia pun berbaring dan menutup manik hitamnya, bibirnya melengkung keatas—pemuda itu tersenyum.

 _'Lelahnya….' batinnya_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Heeeey! bertemu lagi dengan author tidak jelas~~~ bagaimana dengan chapter kelanjutannya? Sting, Rogue, sama Yukino udah pada nongol loooh~~ mind to review, minna-san? hehehe ^^ nah buat tebak-tebakkan kemarin..siapa Lisanna itu? pokoknya dia itu seseorang yang penting banget buat Natsu. Pacar? mungkin (?) karena belum ada jawaban pasti. Tapi author akan menjawab semuanya, mungkin di chapter-chapter lain!**

 **Yaudaaah, lanjut aja yaa, author mau bales review dari chapter kemaren..**

 **1\. Yusa-kun : Harus cepet dong! hahaha pacar ya? aneh apanya ya? bisa tolong dijelaskan? hohoho**

 **2\. Nazu-kun : Iya dong cepet hehe ^^ pingpong! anda benar kalau lisanna itu perempuan~ *abaikan***

 **3\. Nara Tsutsukara : Yeay! ini udah lanjut, gimana? ^^**

 **4\. kuudergirl : Hehe makasih. Iya mungkin bakalan ada sedikit yang mirip-mirip KnB, tapi alur ceritanya gak kayak KnB kok :)**

 **5\. Luna Kirana : Hehe arigatou~ Kekasih? hmm mungkin (?) Ia gadis itu sudah meninggal, tapi kalau kenapa-kenapanya bakal dijelasin di chapter lain ya~ terus Sting? dia udah melakukan debut loh di chapter ini hihihi ^^**

 **6\. Fic of Delusion : Hehe makasih untuk semangatnya~ ini udah lanjut ^^**

 **7\. aytom : Iya gadis itu sudah meninggal, tinggal kenangan buat natsu gitu deh hoho ini udah lanjut, gimana? hehe ^^**

 **OKEEEE, udah selesai balesin reviewnya. Buat para readers semuanyaaa tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa..jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review kalian..thanks! author pamit undur diri yaa, sampai jumpa minggu depan dengan chapter baru! Bye..byeee...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Natsu"

Natsu membuka matanya, ia bangkit duduk dan melihat hamparan rumput hijau didepannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Helaian pinknya melambai pelan seiring hembusan angin menerpanya.

"Natsu"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis tengah duduk disampingnya. Natsu tersenyum kecil, "Lisanna.."

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **You're My Hikari**

 **By Suzuha Loreilenne**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

 _ **"Let your lights shine so brightly, because the lights will guide you out from the dark"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis yang tengah duduk disamping Natsu pun ikut tersenyum, "Kita bertemu lagi.." ucapnya.

Natsu mengangguk ragu—pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin lagi memandangi gadis yang disampingnya. Gadis itu memandang Natsu sambil tersenyum, "Wah, kau sedikit berubah dari yang sebelumnya ya"

"Eh?"

Natsu memandang Lisanna dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Apanya yang berubah?

Lisanna mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari dirimu" ucapnya.

"Kau ini, sok tahu sekali sih, Lis" tukas Natsu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut spike-nya.

Lisanna terkekeh, "Kalau aku boleh menebaknya, sepertinya kau akan kembali bermain basket"

"Tuh kan, kau sok tahu lagi" sahut Natsu.

Lisanna bangkit berdiri, gaun putihnya menari dengan indah saat angin berhembus pada dirinya. "Aku yakin kalau kau tidak bisa lebih lama lagi vakum dari basket" ucapnya.

Natsu pun ikut bangkit berdiri dan berdiri dihadapan Lisanna. "Kalau aku bermain basket, apa itu akan membuatmu kembali? Apa bisa waktu berputar kembali?"

Lisanna lagi-lagi terkekeh, "Hey..waktu tidak akan pernah bisa berputar kembali. Ini bukan film-film fantasy dengan memutar jarum jam, tiba-tiba waktu bisa berputar kembali. Ini nyata, Natsu. Tak ada hal yang seperti itu didunia nyata"

Natsu tertunduk, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau begitu, tidak ada gunanya" gumamnya.

"Dengarkan aku. Bukan hanya kau satu-satunya yang merasa kehilangan atas kepergianku, Natsu. Kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tak bisa lagi bersama denganmu dan yang lain.." Jelas Lisanna.

Natsu menggeleng, ia menyentuh bahu gadis itu. Ah—dingin. "Setidaknya, harusnya..aku mengatakan aku cinta padamu! Seharusnya aku bisa membuatmu bahagia!"

Lisanna mendekat, meraih wajah Natsu dan mendekatkannya. Kini kening Lisanna dan NAtsu saling menempel. "Dengan kau bermain basket dengan segenap hati, itu sudah membuatku bahagia. Dengan terus melihatmu tersenyum bahagia, itu juga termasuk kebahagiaanku"

Natsu memejamkan matanya, "Aku..aku mencintaimu, Lis. Maafkan aku..."

Lisanna memeluk tubuh Natsu, "Kau tahu kan kalau wanita paling benci jika pria-nya mengatakan cinta lalu setelah itu meminta maaf?"

"Maaf.."

Lisanna tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap wajah sang pemuda dengan lembut, Natsu merasakan dingin yang menjalar ke pipinya. "Kau akan bertemu dengan gadis yang lebih baik dari aku..yang bisa mendampingimu..menyayangimu..mencintaimu..aku yakin.." ucap gadis itu.

Natsu menangkap tangan Lisanna yang dingin, "Bagiku, yang terpenting setelah basket adalah dirimu. Ketika impianmu tak bisa menjadi nyata, aku seolah ingin mati, dan saat itu seharusnya aku ada disisimu" gumam Natsu.

"Terima kasih untuk posisi istimewa-nya. Tapi posisi itu kini kosong, Natsu. Dan lambat laun, hatimu akan terisi seseorang yang lebih dariku" Lisanna meletakkan tangannya di dada Natsu.

Natsu membuka matanya, mata onyxnya menangkap langit-langit kamarnya. Pemuda itu menutup matanya dengan lengan tangannya. "Lisanna" lirihnya.

XXX

Diatap sekolah, ada Lucy yang sedang duduk bersandar menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang akan berakhir sebentar lagi. "Haaah.. _kimochi_ …" ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu atap dibuka, Lucy tersentak dan membuka matanya. Ia menoleh dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Natsu-senpai?"

Sosok yang dipanggilnya itu pun menoleh, "Ah, kita bertemu lagi"

Lucy bangkit berdiri, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, senpai? Mengganggu tau"

Natsu menghela nafas, "Kau berbicara seperti itu serius atau bercanda?" tanyanya.

Lucy terkekeh, "Bercanda..bercanda.." jawabnya.

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu. Kenapa kau bisa disini? Jarang sekali melihatmu di atap di jam-jam seperti ini" tanya Natsu

"Jam-jam seperti ini? Senpai, atap ini kan milik sekolah, jadi terserah aku dong mau ngapain disini" jawabnya dengan ngocol. Ngocol? Apaan tuh..

"Tuh, suka bertele-tele ah kalau jawab. Bilang aja kamu ini sedang membolos" ucap Natsu.

Mendengar itu pun, gadis itu menjadi gelisah. "Ak—aku tidak membolos!"

Natsu tertawa pelan, "Lalu? Kenapa kau ada disini? Seharusnya kan kau ada dikelas"

Lucy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku ketiduran saat sedang bersantai disini"

Natsu tertawa, "Hahaha..kau ini ada-ada saja. Dasar aneh. Yaudah sana kembali kekelas, mumpung masih keburu"

Lucy mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa, senpai!" pamitnya.

Belum jauh Lucy pamit, Natsu sudah memegang tangan Lucy. Pemuda itu menahan gadis itu pergi. Mereka saling memandang, "Datanglah sepulang sekolah ke gedung olahraga"

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu" ucap Natsu. Lucy tersenyum tipis, "Apa kau akan berlatih?" Tanya Lucy _to the point._

Natsu mengangguk. "Be—begitulah"

Lucy menyelipkan rambut ketelinganya dan tersenyum, "Syukurlah, jika kau sudah mengambil keputusan untuk bermain lagi, _senpai_ "

Natsu mengangguk malu. Pemuda itu merasakan kehangatan saat melihat senyuman gadis dihadapannya ini. Setiap kalimat yang gadis itu ucapkan bagaikan mantra sihir yang bisa saja mengubah pikiran Natsu.

"Saat kau bisa melakukan kegiatan yang benar-benar kau cintai, lakukanlah senpai..lakukan dengan sepenuh hati, jangan sampai menyesal.." Ucap Lucy. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, gadis itu pun berjalan meninggalkan Natsu yang memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

" _Arigatou na.._ Lucy.." gumam Natsu.

Lucy yang notabenenya _'tidak-budek-budek-amat'_ mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Natsu pun tersenyum. " _Douitashimashite_ " jawab Lucy dengan pelan, hingga suaranya diterbangkan oleh angin.

XXX

"Heartfilia-san"

Lucy mengangkat wajahnya saat namanya dipanggil oleh sensei didepan. "Iya?"

"Bisakah kau membacakan dan terjemahkan kalimat yang ada didepan ini?"

Lucy menatap papan tulis didepan dan segera mengangguk. "Silahkan" ucap sang sensei.

Lucy bangkit berdiri, semua menatap sosok gadis cantik itu. Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai membacakan kaliamat berbahasa inggris itu dengan lancar—tak lupa menerjemahkannya juga. Setelah selesai, ia dipersilahkan duduk kembali.

" _Sasuga nee_ , Lu-chan" bisik Levy.

Lucy tersenyum, "Jangan lebay gitu, Levy-chan" balasnya dengan berbisik agar sensei tak mendengar percakapan mereka.

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi, membuat sensei berhenti menjelaskan dan juga membuat hati semua siswa bergembira—termasuk Lucy.

"Lu-chan, kita pulang yuk!" ajak Levy

Lucy menoleh dan menggendong tas ranselnya, " _Gomen_ , Levy-chan..aku sudah ada janji, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang bersama denganmu"

Levy menggembungkan pipinya, "Yah..Yaudah deh kalau gitu, eh? Tapi kau punya janji sama siapa?" tanya Levy, ternyata doi penasaran.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum, "Kau tahu Natsu- _senpai_ kan? Dia mengajakku untuk menontonnya latihan" terang Lucy.

Mata Levy pun kini telah berbinar-binar senang, "Ahhh~~ janjian sama cowok~ Lu-chan sekarang sudah besar ya"

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Iya aku sudah besar, kau saja yang masih kecil" balasnya sambil tertawa.

" _Mou_! Lu-chan! Kau mengejekku!"

"Habis kau mengejekku duluan sih" jawab Lucy.

Mereka pun keluar kelas bersama, berbincang dan bercanda. Saat sampai didepan gedung olahraga pun mereka berhenti.

"Lu-chan, sampai besok ya! Ingat tebarkan pesona indahmu. Kali saja ada siswa yang kece nempel denganmu" ucap Levy sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

Lucy terkekeh, "Levy-chan, kau ini ada-ada saja. Sampai besok ya!"

Levy pun berjalan pulang meninggalkan Lucy. Lucy mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali. "Yosh.."

Kakinya yang jenjang pun melangkah masuk kedalam gedung olahraga.

XXX

" _Tadaima_ "

Layla yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah dengan santainya di ruang tengah pun terlonjak saat mendengar suara sang suami. "Kok dia sudah pulang?"

Segera saja Layla menghampirinya, " _Anata_..kau sudah pulang? Tumben sekali"

Jude memberikan tas kerjanya pada Layla, "Tak ada lagi pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan di kantor. Oh ya, dimana Lucy?"

Layla menerima tas kerja suaminya, "Lucy? Dia belum pulang" jawabnya.

Jude melirik jam tangannya, "Bukannya ini sudah waktunya pulang sekolah?"

Layla dan Jude pun duduk berdampingan, "Memang, tapi mungkin saja dia ada urusan disekolahnya hingga mengharuskannya pulang terlambat" terang Layla.

Suaminya itu menghela nafas, "Urusan apa? Bagaimana kalau dia kelelahan dan jatuh sakit"

Layla terkekeh, "Kau ini. Kau ini terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Percaya saja padanya. Dia tahu kok sampai dimana tubuhnya bisa menahan lelah"

Jude mengangguk, "Baiklah..aku lapar, apakah kau sudah memasak?"

Layla tersenyum, "Sudah. Aku akan siapkan makanan, kau berganti bajulah dulu"

Jude mengangguk. "Baiklah"

XXX

Lucy masuk kedalam gedung olahraga. Ia tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Beberapa orang berlari kesana-kemari mengejar benda orange yang memantul.

"Lucy _-hime_?"

Lucy menoleh, "Loke?"

Loke berlari menghampirinya, "Ah, ada apa kesini? Pasti kau ingin melihatku kan?" ucapnya dengan tingkat kepedean yang full.

"Kau ikut klub basket? Aku kaget sekali" ucap Lucy dengn datar. Loke menggembungkan pipinya, "Kau terkejut? Wajahmu tidak menunjukkan orang yang sedang terkejut" sahut Loke.

Lucy tertawa, "Hahaha..aku diundang oleh Natsu- _senpai_ untuk kesini"

"Natsu- _senpai_?"

Lucy mengangguk, "Iya"

"Aku pikir kau tidak dekat dengannya, Lucy _-hime_ "

Lucy menguncir rambutnya, "Yah, baru dekat-dekat ini saja sih kami dekat" jawabnya.

Loke pun menangis bombay ala sinetron, "Kenapa kau dekat dengan Natsu- _senpai_ , Lucy- _hime_? Kenapa tidak mau dekat denganku" rengeknya.

"Sudahlah, Loke. Aku bosan dengar rengekan murahanmu itu" ucap Lucy.

" _Hidoii!_!"

Natsu keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Tapi tunggu. Siapa sosok berambut orange itu? Kenapa sok akrab sekali dengan Lucy? Entah karena alasan apa, ia tidak suka melihatnya.

"Oy, Natsu!"

Natsu menoleh, "Apa?!" Pemuda itu tidak sadar bahwa ia meninggikan suaranya.

"Kenapa kau malah membentakku?!" Seru Gray yang tidak terima dibentak oleh Natsu.

Natsu mengabaikannya dan melangkah pergi.

"Tidak. Aku menolak!"

"Ayolah, _hime_ ~"

"Ti—"

"Yo, Luce" kini Natsu sudah berada ditengah-tengah antara Lucy dan Loke. Entah apa maksud dirinya berbuat seperti itu.

"Natsu _-senpai_!"

Natsu memandang sinis Loke, "Ngapain disini? Berlatih sana!" Bentak Natsu.

Loke yang ketakutan pun segera masuk ketengah lapangan dan bergabung dengan yang lain. Lucy memperhatikan Natsu dari atas sampai bawah, "Wah..jarang aku melihat kau bergaya ala-ala pemain basket gini, _senpai_ " ucapnya.

"Kenapa? Kau mulai tertarik padaku?" tanyanya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka pria bodoh, _senpai_. Ingat..pria bodoh" jawab Lucy dengan menegaskan kata 'bodoh'.

"Kau ini! Mengajak berdebat ya!"

Lucy mengangkat bahunya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah berkumpul, ayo kita mulai latihannya!"

Saat mendengar suara itu, Lucy membulatkan matanya dan menoleh. Matanya menangkap sosok pria yang ia kenal.

" _Kantoku_?!" Ujarnya.

Gildarts yang mendengar suara seorang gadis pun menoleh dan terkejut, "Lu—Lucy?!"

XXX

"Jadi kalian saling kenal? Dan Kepala Api, gadis cantik ini siapa?" Tanya Gray

Natsu menoleh, "Dia adik kelas kita. Namanya Luigi"

Lucy menyikut perut Natsu dengan keras hingga Natsu merintih, "Diam kau, _senpai_ " geramnya pelan, lalu ia tersenyum pada semuanya.

"Aku Lucy Heartfilia _desu_ , salam kenal semuanya~"

"Wah dia cantik ya"

"Iya, dia seperti model"

"Dia manis ya! Auranya saja berbeda"

"Dia itu gebetanku tahu" Lucy yang mendengar Loke yang angkat bicara pun memandang horror Loke hingga pemuda itu ketakutan.

Natsu menoleh, "Jangan sok manis gitu, Gadis aneh!"

Lucy menoleh, "Kau mau kena jitakan dariku ya!"

"Sudah..sudah ributnya. Lucy-tan~ apa kabarnya~" ucap Gildarts sambil senyum-senyum mesum gitu.

Lucy memandang sinis, "Kau tidak berubah ya, _kantoku_. Tetap seperti om-om mesum yang suka ada di mall-mall"

" _Matte_..kenapa kau memanggil pak tua mesum ini dengan panggilan 'kantoku'?" tanya Natsu

Lucy menoleh, "Loh, kita berdua belum jawab ya?"

Gildarts memandang anak-anak didiknya dan menunjuk Lucy, "Dia ini anak didikku saat aku masih melatih tim basket Fiore Junior High School"

Lucy pun mengangguk.

"HAAAA?! ANAK DIDIK?!"

"Etto..kalian tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu bukan?" ucap Lucy dengan canggung.

Gray mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Tidak..tidak..kami perlu terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ini pemain basket"

Gildarts menghela nafasnya, "Kalian tidak mengenal dia ya? Kalau begitu akan aku jelaskan, gadis ini adalah kapten tim basket putri saat SMP. Bukan hanya pemain basket biasa"

Lucy tertawa, "Itu dulu kok, _senpai_ ~ sekarang aku sudah berhenti" sahutnya.

"HAAAA?! KAPTEN?!" Seru semuanya termasuk Natsu.

Lucy terkekeh pelan, tangannya membentuk tanda peace "Hehehe"

"Luce.. _sugoi_!" Puji Natsu

"Pantas saja permainanmu berbeda, _bunny-girl_ " sambar Gajeel yang entah datang dari mana.

Lucy menoleh dan bersweatdrop, "Anoo, kenapa senpai memanggilku begitu?" Gumam Lucy.

"Woy, Muka Besi! Jangan seenaknya memanggil orang seperti itu!" Omel Natsu.

"Natsu-senpai, kau juga jangan seenaknya memanggil orang seperti itu" Lucy membalikkan kata-kata Natsu sendiri.

Semuanya pun tertawa. Setelah mengatakan hal itu pun Lucy tertawa pelan.

"Sudah..sudah.. Jadi kalian sudah mengenal Lucy bukan?" Tanya Gildarts.

"Ah sayang sekali disini tak ada tim basket putri" ucap Gray.

Lucy menoleh ke Gray dan tersenyum, "Tak masalah senpai. Kan tadi sudah aku bilang kalau aku juga sudah berhenti bermain hehe" jawab gadis itu dengan santai.

Gildarts menoleh kearah gadis disampingnya, "Jadi yang dibilang oleh Sting itu benar?"

Lucy menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Gildarts. "Sting? Siapa dia?" ucap Lucy

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, nanti kau jadi tidak naik kelas" sahut Gildarts.

Lucy terkekeh, "Iya..iya..udah ah, jangan ngebahas dia. Males~"

Natsu sekilas melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Lucy saat Gildarts bertanya seperti itu.

 _'Sting? Siapa dia?' Pikir Natsu._

 _"Ya sudah. Kalian mulailah latihan seperti biasa. Dan untuk kau Natsu. Karena kau baru saja ikut latihan, kau akan berlatih lebih berat dari yang lain. 2 kali lipat!"_

 _"Duuuhh..merepotkan~" Pemuda itu pun berlari ke tengah lapangan._

Gildarts menoleh, "Duduklah disini"

Lucy mengangguk dan duduk berdampingan dengan Gildarts. "Jadi kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Gildarts. Lucy matanya memandang dan memperhatikan pemain-pemain yang sedang berlatih. "Natsu- _senpai_ mengajakku untuk melihatnya latihan. Dia itu sempat berhenti kan? Tidak sia-sia aku sedikit meyakinkan dia" jawab Lucy.

"Meyakinkan dia?"

Lucy mengangguk, "Lagi dia tidak punya alasan untuk berhenti, kenapa malah seenaknya berhenti"

Gildarts terkekeh, "Dia sebenarnya memiliki alasan, tetapi hanya kita—klub basket yang tahu kenapa ia begitu"

" _Souka_.."

"Apa tim ini akan mengikuti kejuaraan nasional?" Tanya Lucy tanpa menoleh kearah Gildarts.

"Iya, kita akan ikut" jawab Gildarts.

"Tim inti beranggotakan siapa saja? Apa aku boleh tahu?" Tanya Lucy sambil menoleh kearah Gildarts.

"Tentu. Hmm..yang pertama itu, ada Gray. Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu. Posisinya _small forward_ " jelas Gildarts.

"Oh, permainannya bagus, tapi hmm dia bermain tidak seirama dengan Natsu- _senpai_ tuh"

Gildarts tertawa, "Memang, aku membiarkan mereka seperti itu saat latihan. Tapi saat bertanding mereka bisa diandalkan"

Lucy menoleh, "Natsu- _senpai_..apa dia juga masuk tim inti?"

Gildarts mengangguk, " _Point Guard_ , itu posisinya"

Lucy mengernyit, "Kalau _senpai_ bermain setengah-setengah akan mempengaruhi kondisi seluruh tim" gumamnya.

"Bingo! Tapi dulu ia tak pernah bermain secara setengah-setengah" ucap Gildarts.

"Ah ya benar, sekarang ia seperti tak memiliki motivasi. Jika kau memainkan dia akan beresiko besar bukan?" Tanya Lucy.

Gildarts tersenyum, "Kenapa kau tak mencoba jadi manajer tim kami? Kemampuan menganalisis dan juga merancang sebuah strategimu sangat hebat bukan?"

Lucy tertawa pelan, "Manajer? Itu tak cocok dengan karakterku, Gildarts-san"

"Tak cocok bagaimana? Semua manajer tim basket memiliki paras yang cantik kok! Dan badan yang bohay!" Jelas Gildarts sambil senyum-senyum ada maksud.

Lucy memutar bola matanya, "Kalimat terakhirmu itu loh, membuat telingaku panas, Gildarts-san" sinis gadis itu.

Gildarts tertawa, "Bercanda..Bercanda.."

"Lagipula aku sudah tak ingin berhubungan dengan basket kok" tambah Lucy.

Gildarts menggeleng, "Kau ini sama saja dengannya—dengan Natsu"

"Eh?"

Lucy menoleh, "Sebelum ini, aku melihat Natsu sama seperti melihatmu saat ini. Seperti kehilangan motivasi atau entahlah apa itu.. "

"Dia itu pemain yang bersinar—gaya bermainnya sama seperti Sting" ungkap Gildarts.

Lucy menoleh, "Sting?"

Gildarts mengangguk, "Dia _point guard_ yang dapat diandalkan. Sama seperti _nya._ _Kalau sudah masuk mode serius ya. Tapi saat bertanding sih, dia selalu serius_ "

Lucy tersenyum miring, "Aku penasaran, jika Natsu- _senpai_ bermain secara serius..bagaimana ya" ucapnya.

"Nah bagaimana kalau aku memenuhi rasa penasaranmu?"

Lucy menoleh, "Eh?"

Gildarts tertawa, " _One-on-one_ lah dengan Natsu"

"Ha?"

XXX

 _Kring..kring.._

Layla yang sedang sibuk membereskan rumah pun dengan tergesa-gesa untuk mengangkat telepon rumahnya yang berbunyi.

" _Moshi-moshi_..keluarga Heartfilia" ucapnya.

 _"Mo—moshi-moshi? Hmm apa ini Layla-san?"_ terdengar suara seorang pemuda. Siapa dia?

"Ini—ah, Sting-kun kah?" tebak Layla.

Terdengar gelak tawa pelan dari seberang telepon _"Benar, aku pikir kau tidak mengenali suaraku, Layla-san"_

Layla terkekeh, "Tidak mungkin aku tak mengenali suaramu, Sting-kun. Kau ini selalu menelepon kerumah saat keluarga kami di Fiore, yah walaupun rumah kita berdekatan haha"

" _Hehe namanya juga anak-anak..nah, bagaimana kabar Layla-san? Genki? Bagaimana kabar Jude-san?"_ sahut pemuda yang dipanggil dengan panggilan Sting-kun itu.

"Kami berdua baik, kau tak menanyakan kabar Lucy?" goda Layla.

Tak ada respon. Layla hanya mendengar helaan nafas dari seberang telepon.

 _"Bagaimana keadaan Lucy disana, Layla-san?"_

Layla tersenyum, "Dia baik-baik saja, Sting-kun. Dan kelihatannya aku tak perlu untuk menanyakan kabarmu bukan?"

Terdengar ledak tawa dari dalam telepon, _"Iya iya benar..Layla-san, benarkah Lucy baik-baik saja?"_

Layla tersenyum tipis, "Benar, Sting-kun. Kau teman kecil yang baik ya...mengkhawatirkan keadaan Lucy"

" _Bu—bukan begitu! Ak—aku..."_

"Sudah..sudah..oh ya, ada apa menelepon kesini? Kau rindu pada Lucy yaa~~" ledek Layla.

" _Ti—tidak! Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabar gadis menyebalkan itu"_ jawab Sting, pelan.

"Haha..Main-main kesini, Sting. Ayah dan Ibu mu tahu alamat kami kok. Dan yang pasti Lucy pasti senang" usul Layla.

" _Tidak..tidak..mungkin dia tidak terlalu senang karena sejak kejadian di Fiore waktu dulu ha-ha"_ sahut Sting.

Layla tersenyum, "Tidak mungkin. Lucy bukan gadis pendendam kok. Lagipula kau ini teman kecil yang seperjuangan kan. Jadi dia tidak mungkin membencimu"

" _Hnn, wakatta.."_

Layla tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku tutup ya teleponnya. Aku masih harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku, Sting. Gomenne..Salam untuk Ayah dan Ibumu"

" _Ti—tidak. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, menelepon saat-saat sibuk. Gomenasai..Pasti aku salami"_

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu, Sting-kun" Layla pun menutup teleponnya. Ia pun menoleh kearah Jude yang sudah menatapnya. "Sting-kun menelepon" ucapnya.

Jude kembali membaca koran, "Oh.."

XXX

"Gildarts-san. Aku sedang tak ingin bermain" ucap Lucy

"Oh ayolah, hanya satu babak" rengek Gildarts.

Lucy memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah, tetapi hanya 10 menit, ok?"

"Oke! Anak-anaaaakk!" Serunya membuat anak-anak yang sedang berlatih pun berhenti.

"Ada apa pelatih?" Tanya Gray.

"Lucy akan _one on one_ dengan Natsu" jawab Gildarts.

"HAAAA?!" semua anggota klub melotot kaget karena pernyataan Gildarts. Sedangkan Natsu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya.

Lucy dan mengeluarkan celana training olahraganya. "Untuk apa celana itu, Lucy?" tanya Gildarts.

Lucy menoleh dan memicingkan matanya, "Kau tidak akan memberi usul aku harus bermain dengan memakai rok bukan?"

Gildarts menggaruk kepalanya, "Yah, sebenarnya aku inginnya sih kau tidak pakai celana, tapi mau ba—"

Lucy sudah mengepalkan tangan dan bersiap memberikan bogeman untuk mantan pelatihnya yang mesum itu. "Gildarts-san, mau menerima bogemanku?"

Gildarts pun tertawa canggung, "Baiklah..baiklah aku akan diam~"

Lucy membawa celana trainingnya keruang ganti, "Aku ganti celana dulu ya, minna~" pamitnya.

"Mau aku temani tidak, Lucy" goda Gray.

 ** _BLETAK!_**

Benjolan besar menghiasi kepala Gray akibat dari jitakan maha dahsyat milik Natsu. "Apa-apaan kau Flame-head!"

XXX

Kini, Lucy dan Natsu sudah berada ditengah lapangan. Lucy pun kini sudah memakai celana training miliknya dan jaket pinjaman dari Natsu untuk atasannya. Tak mungkin kan bermain basket dengan memakai rok pendek, bisa menang banyak para laki-laki disini.

"Waktunya 10 menit. Cetak sebanyak-banyaknya angka. Bermainlah dengan serius, Natsu, Lucy" ujar Gildarts.

Natsu dan Lucy saling tersenyum. "Siapa ya yang akan menang diantara kita, _senpai_.." Ucap Lucy.

"Aku tak akan mengalah" sahut Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum, "Begitu juga aku~"

Setelah menanggapi perkataan Natsu, permainan pun dimulai dengan bola ditangan Natsu. Lucy dengan cepat menghalangi jalan Natsu.

"Kuda-kuda gadis itu bagus sekali" puji Gajeel.

"Betul betul.." jawab Gray.

"Coba saja ia tak memakai trainingnya" tambah Gildarts diiringi anggukan semua anggota klub.

— _Dasar orang tua mesum._

Keduanya—Natsu dan Lucy bergerak dengan lincahnya. Natsu yang begitu berapi-api untuk membuka pertahanan Lucy dengan paksa dan Lucy pun yang tak mau mengalah akan Natsu.

"Ah..permainannya seperti bukan level kita.."

"Mereka seperti pemain pro ya!"

Itu lah komentar beberapa anggota pemula yang baru saja masuk kedalam klub basket, yang tidak lain adalah siswa-siswa yang seumuran dengan Lucy. Loke memperhatikan permainan senpai dan teman sekelasnya itu.

Kembali ke permainan, benda oranye yang berada ditangan Natsu pun kini telah berpindah tangan ke Lucy. " _Senpai_..aku ambil bolanya ya~" ledek Lucy.

 _'Kuso!' Umpat Natsu._

"Tak akan aku biarkan kau lewat, Luce" ucap Natsu.

"Bickslow, menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" Tanya Gildarts pada kapten tim. Bickslow melirik pelatihnya, "Mungkin saja ya..mungkiiinn hmm Natsu..Kau juga tau bagaimana kalau ia bermain" jawabnya—terdengar ragu.

Gildarts tersenyum, "Kalau kemampuan gadis itu masih sama dengan yang dulu, Natsu akan mengalami kesulitan haha"

Natsu membulatkan matanya, ia tak salah lihat bukan? Kenapa _dribble_ yang dilakukan Lucy menjadi melambat?

Dan tiba-tiba saja seperti angin berhembus pada dirinya, Lucy telah berhasil melewati Natsu dan bersiap untuk men- _shoot._

"Whoaa! Teknik apa itu.. _sugoi_!" Ujar Gray

Lucy melompat dan melemparkan bolanya ke ring. Dan bola itu hanya menyentuh bibir ring, dengan cepat Lucy me- _rebound_ dan..

 ** _Slam!_**

Gadis itu melakukan _dunk_ yang tak diduga-duga. Semua mata yang melihatnya hanya bisa takjub. Natsu tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Gildarts hanya tersenyum.

 _'Permainannya masih sama seperti dulu, bohong sekali saat dia bilang tidak lagi mencintai basket' batin Gildarts._

Lucy pun mendaratkan kaki kanannya terlebih dahulu untuk menjadi tumpuannya berdiri. Tetapi lagi-lagi tumpuannya itu kehilangan keseimbangan, mengakibatkan ia jatuh terduduk.

 ** _Bruk!_**

" _Ittai_ " keluhnya.

Gildarts agak tersentak saat melihat aksi pendaratan Lucy yang kurang sempurna. Ia tak mungkin salah lihat, kaki yang menjadi tumpuan Lucy itu sudah mendarat dengan tepat. Tetapi gadis itu..

Natsu berlari menghampiri Lucy yang masih terduduk. "Hey kau tak apa?" Natsu mengulurkan tangannya.

Lucy menyambut tangan Natsu, "Tak apa. Hanya terpeleset hehe"

Natsu menepuk pucuk kepala Lucy, "Dasar! Kau ini suka sekali jatuh ya setelah melakukan aksi keren" ledek Natsu.

Lucy menoleh dan menggembungkan pipinya, " _Mou, senpai_!"

Mereka pun tertawa dan melanjutkan permainan. Tersisa 8 menit untuk mereka bermain _one on one._

Lucy tersenyum, "Oh ayolah, _senpai_. Kau harus bermain serius kalau tidak aku akan menang"

Natsu tertunduk, dan detik kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka matanya. "Baiklah, Ayo kita mulai!"

Lucy memantulkan bola basket dengan keras, "Dengan senang hati," ujar Lucy.

Natsu dan Lucy bertanding sengit, dalam lima menit, Natsu dan Lucy dapat mencetak masing-masing lima angka.

Natsu menyeka keringatnya. "Kau hebat juga, Luce!"

"Kau juga _, senpai_ " ujar Lucy tanpa ekspresi sambil men- _dribble_ bola. Mata karamelnya begitu berbeda dari yang biasanya—menatap lurus.

Karena Natsu lengah, Lucy berhasil melewatinya. Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju ring, dengan Natsu yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

' _Sial, bagi ukuran seorang wanita, dia berlari cepat sekali' umpat Natsu._

"Dia sangat cepat!" ucap Loke

Gildarts yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Bickslow menatap takjub permainan Lucy dan Natsu. Terutama permainan Lucy, gadis itu benar-benar berbakat.

Saat Lucy terlihat akan melempar bolanya, Lucy tersandung kakinya sendiri. Natsu mengira Lucy akan terjatuh, namun dugaannya salah. Lucy mencegah jatuhnya dengan berlari.

 _'Dia akan melakukan lay-up?' tanya Natsu dalam hati_. Matanya melebar saat Lucy melompat sangat tinggi. _Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau dia akan–_

 ** _SLAM!_**

Bunyi keras itu adalah hasil perbuatan Lucy. Ia melakukan _slam dunk_ keras, membuat para laki-laki yang menontonnya membuka mulut lebar-lebar.

Natsu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar—Takjub. Gaya permainan gadis itu sangatlah istimewa. Astaga ini sudah beberapa kalinya Natsu takjub pada _kouhai_ -nya itu.

Lucy mendaratkan kakinya, menyeka keringatnya dan mengatur nafasnya yang kini terengah-engah, setelah itu ia berjalan kearah Natsu. Dengan senyuman diwajahnya, "Aku menang, _sen_ —"

 ** _BRUK!_**

Semua mata tertuju pada gadis yang tadinya berdiri dihadapan Natsu, kini telah tersungkur dibawah kaki Natsu. Ya, gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya—ia pingsan.

"LUCYYYY!"

— _Kepanikan pun melanda semua orang yang berada di lapangan basket indoor tersebut, termasuk Natsu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued  
**

* * *

 **Hai haaaai bertemu lagi dengan author yang gajelas~~~ ini termasuk update cepet gak ya? haha oiyaaa author mau ngucapin selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya yaaa! Semoga jadi berkaaaah yahhh**

 **Readers...gimana nih chapter ini? gaje? iya emang! garing? iya, pakek banget! alur kecepetan? iya! haduuuh gomenasaaaaiiiiii**

 **Tapi..tapi...readers tetep review yaaa, biar author tau gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini hihihi**

 **Udah ah, langsung aja deh bales reviewnyaahhh**

 **1\. mkhotim1 : Hehe terimakasih! Jangan mati 22nya dong, nanti jadi gak rame lagi(?) Yaudaaah, ini udah updet loh, gimana?**

 **2\. Nara Tsutsukara: Hehe makasih..makasih..bikin adegan basketnya itu menguras tenaga dan inspirasi author loh wkwkwk(!) pertandingan Natsu vs Sting? Hmm ditunggu aja ya! hehe**

 **3\. nafi-kun : Natsu menjadi breng**k? Tenang aja, disini author ga buat Natsu kaya gitu kok! Ga tega author buat dia jadi kaya gitu..secara dia aslinya kaya pemuda tampan idiot sok lugu nan polos~~ duuuuhhhh**

 **4\. Veera.014 : Hehe arigatou!**

 **5\. Anonim : Udah lanjut kok! hooo**

 **6\. Nazu-kun : Boleh..boleh aja...ngasih review langsung 100 biji juga gapapa~~ haha Natsu dan Lucy kapan pacaran? kapan-kapan aja boleh gak? :P**

 **7\. kuuderegirl : Hmm gildartsnya keliwat ooc kayanya wkwk Disini dia tuh pelatih gila + tingkat tinggi kepedeannya, pelatih yang bertampang mesum, walaupun cuma diliat dari sedotan(?) kalo ucapan Layla itu terlontar karena melihat Lucy yang bersemangat ala-ala gitu~~ jadi dia ngomong gt deeeeh hihi**

 **Nah, udah semua nih dibales. Semuanyaaa~~ bapak bapak ibu-ibu...adik-adik..kakak-kakak..yang ganteng yang cantik.. ditunggu chapter lanjutannya yaaa~~ author pamit undur diri, tapi buat readers.. jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian yaaahhh~~**

 **Bye..byee..**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Kapten!"_

 _Gadis bersurai blondie itu menoleh kebelakang, ia tersenyum "Hey, aku sudah bukan kapten tim ini, Kira-chan"_

 _Gadis yang bernama Kira itu pun berlari dan memeluk gadis blondie yang diam._

 _"Kenapa kau harus berhenti?! Aku—aku tak bisa terima ini, Lucy"_

 _Lucy melepaskan pelukan rekan satu timnya itu. "Aku percayakan tim ini padamu, Kira-chan"_

 _Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan tak memperdulikan seruan temannya yang memanggil namanya._

 _Lucy terhenti, ia menatap sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, memiliki surai pirang yang lebih pucat dari Lucy. "Sting.."_

 _"Kau—kenapa kau berhenti bermain?!" Bentak pemuda itu. Lucy agak tersentak, tetapi ia melangkah mendekat. "Karena aku..aku tak mencintai basket. Lagi.."_

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **You're My Hikari**

 **By Suzuha Loreilenne**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

 _"Let your lights shine so brightly, because the lights will guide you out from the dark"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy membuka mata karamelnya yang tertutup, ia melihat langit-langit ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang—merasa asing.

 _'Dimana ini' pikirnya._

Lucy menoleh kesana kemari, ia mengerti sekarang. Sekarang ia berada di ruang kesehatan dan seiring dengan itu, ia mengingat kalau ia jatuh pingsan setelah _one-on-one_ dengan Natsu.

Gadis itu berusaha bangkit duduk. "Duh pake pingsan segala" gerutunya pelan.

"Lucy?"

Lucy menoleh kesumber suara dan ia mendapati Natsu yang sedang membawakannya segelas teh hangat.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya sambil mendekat. Lucy mengangguk. Pemuda itu menyodorkan gelas berisikan teh itu dan Lucy pun menerimanya. " _Arigatou_ "

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Luce! Sungguh!" Ucapnya.

Lucy tersenyum, "Gomen, _Senpai_. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Sahutnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin" ucap Natsu

"Benar! Kenapa kau khawatir berlebihan seperti itu sih"

"Karena—" Natsu tertunduk dan diam. "Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa, Luce.."

Lucy tersenyum tipis, ia bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran dari Natsu, "Senpai, kau sunggu berlebihan ya! Aku tidak apa-apa kok, percayalah"

Natsu mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan menatap Lucy. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucapnya.

"Eh? Ti—tidak perlu repot-repot, _Senpai_. Aku bi—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau harus menghargai penawaran dari _senpai_ -mu yang paling keren ini!" Potong Natsu setengah berseru dengan ' _kepedean'_.

Lucy tertawa kecil, "Keren apanya? Kau saja kalah bermain basket denganku" tukasnya.

"Ah, aku hanya mengalah saja! Tunggu saja, kita akan bermain lagi seperti tadi! Dan aku akan mengalahkanmu" ujar Natsu dengan semangat.

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak mau bermain lagi ah~" tolaknya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah berhenti bermain basket dan yang tadi itu adalah yang terakhir" terang Lucy.

Natsu menyipitkan matanya, menelusuri apakah ada kebohongan dari ucapan Lucy tersebut, "Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Natsu, kedua tangannya diletakkan di kedua bahu Lucy.

Gadis itu pun mengerjapkan matanya, "Aku serius, senpai"

"UWAAAA! Kenapa kau berhenti! Tidak..tidak! kau tidak boleh berhenti, aku ingin bertanding lagi denganmu! Kau ti—"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu ruangan terbuka. Natsu dan Lucy menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Gildarts yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Yo"

Gildarts mendekat, ia menoleh kearah Natsu, "Natsu bisakah kau menunggu diluar? Aku ingin bicara empat mata bersama dengan Lucy" titahnya. Natsu memandang serius Gildarts dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Jangan buat yang tidak-tidak padanya. Atau aku hajar" ancam Natsu sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Kkka—Kauuu!"

Natsu pun segera keluar dan menutup pintu diiringi kekehan kecil dari Lucy. Setelah Natsu keluar, Gildarts menoleh dan memandang Lucy. Lucy tersenyum tipis, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Gildarts-san?"

XXX

Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan _piercing_ di telinganya sedang berjalan santai dikoridor sekolahnya.

"Sting-kun!"

Pemuda itu berhenti dan menoleh, " _Nani_?"

Seorang gadis berambut silver menghampirinya dan menyodorkan sebuah map biru berisikan kertas-kertas. "Ini data-data yang kau minta" ucapnya.

"Eh? Cepat sekali kerjamu. _Arigatou_ , Yukino"

Gadis itu tersenyum, " _Iee_. Memang sudah seharusnya manajer membantu kapten hmm _iee..iee_..bukan hanya membantu kapten, tapi membantu pelatih juga bukan?"

Sting memasukkan kertas-kertas tersebut kedalam tasnya, "Tak perlu seperti itu, tetapi _arigatou na_! Maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

Gadis itu melangkah, "Tidak..tidak.." Ucapnya.

Sting menyusulnya, "Musim panas akan segera datang, kejuaraan nasional sebentar lagi dilaksanakan" ucap Sting.

Yukino mengangguk, "Tim kita akan menang, Sting-kun. Dengan kau yang menjadi pelatih dan juga kapten tim ini. Tim ini akan baik-baik saja"

Sting menyeringai, "Kau benar, apapun yang terjadi, tim kita tidak akan kalah"

Yukino—gadis berambut silver merupakan manajer tim basket Sabertooth Academy. Dan pemuda yang berjalan disebelahnya, Sting Eucliffe—teman kecil Lucy yang merupakan kapten tim basket Sabertooth Academy merangkap menjadi pelatih tim-nya.

"Ah ya! Mengenai latih tanding itu.. _anoo_..aku sudah menghubungi pelatih sekolah tersebut—Fairy tail. Seperti yang kita berdua kira, mereka menyanggupi permintaan kita" ucap Yukino.

Yukino menoleh dan memandang wajah pemuda pirang tersebut, "Ada apa, Sting-kun?"

Sting menyeringai, " _Iee_..Aku sangat menantikan latih tanding itu, Yukino.."

Yukino terdiam, matanya melihat kepergian sang kapten yang kini kian menjauh. "Sting-kun.."

XXX

"Kenapa Natsu- _senpai_ harus keluar dari ruangan, Gildarts-san?" Tanya Lucy pada Gildarts yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" jawabnya sambil menarik kursi dan duduk didekat tempat tidur ruang kesehatan Lucy.

Lucy menghela nafas, " _Nani_?"

Gildarts menunjuk kearah kaki Lucy, "Ada apa dengan kakimu itu?"

Lucy menaikkan alisnya, "Kaki?"

"Saat _one on one_ tadi, kau melakukan—" belum selesai Gildarts berbicara, Lucy sudah memotong ucapan Gildarts, "Aku hanya terpeleset" Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Gildarts menaikkan sebelah alisnya—curiga. "Benarkah?"

Lucy tertawa pelan, "Aku terpeleset karena aku tidak memakai sepatu basket saat bermain tadi. Kau terlihat begitu cemas, Gildarts-san. Apa segitu anehnya jika aku terjatuh? haha"

Gildarts menghela nafas, "Bagaimana aku tidak cemas, yang aku tahu, selama kau bertanding kau tidak pernah terjatuh begitu, dan sampai jatuh pingsan seperti tadi setelah selesai bermain" jelas Gildarts

Lucy terdiam kemudian dia tertawa. Gildarts menatap Lucy dengan heran, "Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

Gadis blonde itu turun dari tempat tidur ruang kesehatan dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil tasnya yang berada di meja didepannya, "Karena kau mengatakan hal yang menurutku lucu"

"Lucu?"

Lucy menoleh dan mengangguk, "Orang jatuh itu wajar bukan? dan pingsan? Ah, aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi fit hari ini. Waktu terus berputar, manusia bisa berubah bukan?"

Gildarts melirik sosok Lucy yang duduk di meja sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya. "Apa maksudmu dengan berubah?"

"Berubah? Yaaa...berubah. Waktu terus berjalan, kita tidak tahu bukan apa yang terjadi disaat-saat itu. Mungkin suatu peristiwa menyebabkan seseorang berubah. Masuk akal sekali bukan?" jelas Lucy.

"Jadi...apa yang terjadi setelah kau keluar dari klub basket Fiore? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Gildarts.

Lucy tersenyum tipis dan menunduk—memandangi kakinya yang terayun, "Lebih tepatnya sebelum aku keluar dari klub" gumamnya.

"Lucy, jawablah. Kau membuat orang tua ini penasaran, Ugh" ternyata Gildarts tidak mendengar gumaman Lucy. Lucy mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Gildarts, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya benar-benar ingin berhenti. Fokus dengan pendidikanku dan aku rasa, aku tidak lagi mencintai basket—aku bosan bermain basket" jelas Lucy.

Gildarts mengangkat kedua tangannya—berpose seperti orang menyerah. "Baiklah...baiklah..untuk saat ini aku akan mempercayai ucapanmu"

Lucy tersenyum, "Sekalipun kau tidak percaya dengan perkataanku tadi, aku tidak peduli"

"Haaaah..kau menyebalkan sekali, Lucy" sahut Gidarts.

Lucy terkekeh, " _Arigatou_ , aku anggap itu sebagai pujian"

"Ah ya! Kebetulan. Karena kau bilang tadi kau bosan bermain basket. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi manajer di tim basket sekolah ini? Itu akan sangat membantu, Lucy" tawar Gildarts.

Lucy memutar kedua bola mata karamelnya dan terkekeh, "Kau sungguh-sungguh menawariku posisi sebagai manajer? Aku pikir kau bercanda"

"Kau mungkin bosan dengan bermain basket—berkecimpung langsung dalam pertandingan. Tapi jika kau menjadi manajer, kau bisa melihat pertandingan dari sudut pandang berbeda. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Lucy mengulum senyum, "Mungkin. Tetapi.. _gomennasai_. Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik. Aku bukan hanya bosan bermain tetapi aku juga tidak ingin ada hubungan lagi dengan hal yang berbau basket, Gildarts-san"

Gadis itu turun dari meja, melangkah mendekati Gildarts, "Dan aku serius. Aku sudah muak dengan basket" ucap gadis itu dengan dingin.

Gildarts membulatkan bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan gadis dihadapannya itu. Manik karamel yang biasanya terlihat begitu indah dan memberikan kehangatan, sekarang terlihat begitu dingin—tak berperasaan.

"Kau—Lucy kau benar-benar serius dengan keputusanmu? Benarkah kau sudah muak dengan basket sedangkan tadi aku—dengan kedua mata ini aku melihatmu sangat gembira saat tadi bermain basket? Apa kau tidak bisa menghentikan sandiwaramu ini dan menyebutkan alasan yang sebenarnya padaku? Semua orang kh—"

"CUKUP, GILDARTS-SAN!" potong Lucy dengan bentakan.

"Lucy.."

Lucy tertunduk, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Gadis itu terdiam—begitu lama. Hingga tercipta suasana yang canggung diantara dirinya dan Gildarts. "Gomen, Gildarts-san. Aku harus segera pulang" ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Gildarts mendecih, "Jadi kau ingin lari?"

Lucy berhenti melangkah. _'Lari? Aku? Lari dari apa?' batin Lucy._

"Gadis yang menganggap basket adalah setengah hidupnya. Sangat mencintai basket melebihi apapun, Tiba-tiba berhenti dengan alasan ia muak dan tak mencintai basket lagi? Ingin fokus dengan pendidikannya? _Fuzakenna_ , Lucy! Kau tidak sebodoh itu hingga harus berhenti dari klub untuk fokus dalam pendidikanmu!"

Gadis itu menutup matanya dan akhirnya berbalik menatap Gildarts. "Bisakah kau hentikan ini, Gildarts-san? Berhenti membuat rasa bersalahku dan ketidak berdayaanku semakin besar" gumamnya.

Gumaman gadis itu terdengar hingga ketelinga Gildarts. Gildarts yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara tetapi ia segera membungkam mulutnya.

' _Rasa bersalah dan ketidak berdayaan?' pikir Gildarts._

"Apapun yang dikatakan oleh rekan se-tim di SMP atau pun Sting padamu mengenai berhentinya diriku, aku mau kau jangan mempedulikan lagi. Aku sudah menyerah dalam basket. Aku benar-benar muak. Aku ingin berhenti mencintai basket. Jadi berhenti memaksaku untuk kembali terjun kedalam hal yang membuatku semakin...terpuruk. Jadi hargai keputusanku ini" jelas Lucy dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin pelan.

"Jika sudah tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku pamit pulang, Gildarts-san" Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya dan memegang knop pintu bersiap untuk keluar ruangan.

" _Matte_ , Lucy"

Lucy berhenti. "Lusa, akan diadakan latih tanding" ungkap Gildarts. Lucy menoleh, "Lalu?"

"Sabertooth Academy, akan datang kesini. Mereka akan jadi lawan tim sekolah kita"

Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya—ia terkejut. "Sa—Sabertooth?!" pekik Lucy.

Gildarts mengangguk, "Kemungkinan _ia_ juga akan bermain dalam latih tanding ini" jelas Gildarts. Seakan tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud, raut wajah Lucy pun mengeras.

"Kau—kau bercanda bukan, Gildarts-san?"

XXX

Sting menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. " _Tadaima_ "

" _Okaeri_ , Sting"

Sting menangkap sosok Ibunya yang menyambutnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Sting tersenyum, "Ibu, masak apa hari ini?" tanyanya sambil merangkul bahu Ibunya.

Ibunya tersenyum, "Aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Jadi cepat ganti bajumu, dan makanlah" jawabnya.

Sting melepaskan rangkulannya, "Baiklah!"

Setelah itu, pemuda itu pun melarikan diri kekamar untuk berganti baju, sesuai dengan titah sang Ibu. Sedangkan sang Ibu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan putra tunggalnya itu.

Sting yang sudah berada di kamarnya, segera melemparkan tasnya ke tempat tidur, melepas sepatunya beserta kaus kaki, melepas blazer sekolahnya, kemejanya dan juga kaus dalamnya. Ia buat pakaian kotornya itu seperti bola dan melemparkannya kearah keranjang pakaian kotor. Ia berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya mengambil t-shirt dan juga celana pendek santainya kemudian memakainya.

Setelah selesai, ia duduk di meja belajarnya. Menghela nafas. "Ah ya, data-data dari Yukino belum aku baca" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bangkit berdiri, meraih tas sekolahnya dan mengambil map biru yang berisi beberapa kertas. Ia bawa map tersebut kemeja belajarnya dan ia buka.

"Fairy tail.." gumamnya.

Pemuda itu membacanya dengan malas-malasan, membolak-balik halaman dan kemudian ia menemukan data yang menarik hatinya. Ia menaikkan alisnya saat melihatnya.

"Natsu..Dragneel..Point Guard? Ah..souka.." gumamnya.

Setelah ia membaca keterangan tentang Natsu, ia menyeringai dan menutup map tersebut. Ia menoleh kearah pigura yang membuat sebuah foto disana. Sting dan seorang gadis kecil disana. Ia mengangkat pigura tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lucy..aku masih tidak mengerti dengan keputusanmu. Tapi dengan permainanku saat ini, akan aku buat kau bermain basket lagi. Aku akan membawamu kembali, Lucy! _Matte te_.." ucapnya

XXX

Lucy duduk di halte didekat sekolahnya, pikirannya menerawang entah kemana setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Gildarts. Apalagi mengenai Sabertooth. Itu sekolah Sting. Sting akan kesini. Dia akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Oke bagi Lucy ini adalah pertanda buruk.

Lucy menghela nafasnya, ia memijat keningnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kepalanya sangat pening.

 **Flashback on**

 _"Tunggu, Lucy!"_

 _Lucy berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendapati sosok Sting yang sedang memandang marah pada dirinya sendiri, sadar akan hal itu, gadis pirang tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda tersebut. "Kau ingin marah?"_

 _"Kenapa kau tidak bilang_ — _apa-apaan dengan keputusanmu itu?! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" bentak Sting._

 _Lucy menghela nafas, "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerima keputusanku, Sting"_

 _Sting berjalan mendekati Lucy, memegang kedua bahu gadis didepannya dan menatap dalam-dalam ke manik karamel tersebut, "Katakan padaku. Itu tidak benar bukan? Kau masih mencintai basket bukan? Kau_ — _kita sudah berjanji bukan? Kita akan selalu bermain basket, selamanya.."_

 _Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, tertunduk, "Gomen, Sting. Aku tidak bisa" jawab Lucy._

 _Pegangan Sting mengerat. "Jadi kau sungguh-sungguh?!" ketusnya._

 _Lucy menepis tangan Sting, "Jangan campuri dan peduli dengan keputusanku, Sting. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku berhenti_ — _aku keluar dari tim basket!" jawab Lucy._

 _"Kkkau!"_

 ** _Bruk!_**

 _Sting mendorong Lucy hingga jatuh tersungkur tepat dibawahnya. Lucy tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabat kecilnya. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya keatas, melihat sosok diatasnya yang sedang menatapnya dingin. Karamelnya membulat saat menangkap perubahan sikap sosok didepannya itu._

 _Sting memandang angkuh Lucy yang tersungkur dibawahnya dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk. "Kau..kau pembohong.." geramnya._

 _Lucy pun bangkit berdiri membersihkan rok seragam sekolahnya, lalu memandang Sting, ia mencoba meraih tangan Sting tetapi segera ditepis oleh pemuda tersebut, "Jangan menyentuhku, pergi dari hadapanku. Dasar pembohong"_

 _Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sting pergi dari hadapan Lucy yang masih tidak bergeming. Mata karamelnya kini berkaca-kaca, dada gadis itu terasa sesak. Tangannya ia letakkan didada. 'Jangan menangis disini, Lucy...tahanlah..tahanlah...' batinnya._

 **Flashback off**

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya, ia tertunduk memandangi kedua kakinya. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Janji ya..ah iya aku sudah mengingkarinya.." gumamnya.

 _"Lucy-chan! Apa kini kau mencintai basket?"_

 _Gadis kecil yang memeluk sebuah bola basket pun mengangguk riang, "Umm! Aku sangat..sangaaaat mencintai basket. Ini sangat seru, sama seperti yang kau katakan, Sting-kun!" jawabnya._

 _Anak laki-laki tersebut menyodorkan kelingking kepada gadis kecil didepannya, gadis tersebut memandang bingung, "Kenapa? kau tidak mau berjanji padaku?" tanya Sting.  
_

 _"Janji?"_

 _"Um. Janji kalau kita akan terus bersama. Bersama-sama bermain basket. Selamanya.." jawab Sting.  
_

 _Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Lucy tersebut tersenyum, mata karamelnya berbinar, kedua tangannya yang tadinya sedang memeluk bola basket, segera dilepaskan dan memeluk anak laki-laki tersebut, "Aku berjanji! Aku berjanji, Sting-kun!" serunya._

 _"Kita akan jadi bintang basket bersama-sama nanti dimasa depan!" Lucy melepaskan pelukannya, Sting menyodorkan kembali jari kelikingnya dan disambut oleh Lucy. "Bintang basket...sugoi yo..Sting-kun!"_

Kaki jenjangnya ia ayunkan dan matanya menatap ke langit. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis, "Pantas saja dia begitu marah saat itu.." lanjutnya.

XXX

Natsu dan Gildarts kini sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran siap saji. Gildarts mengajak Natsu setelah mengajak bicara Lucy. Natsu memandangi Gildarts yang sedang mencomot satu potong kentang dan memakannya.

"Gildarts—"

"Ah, ya. Aku tadi menawarkan posisi manajer tim basket kita ke Lucy. Bagaimana menurutmu?" potong Gildarts.

Natsu memandang keluar jendela, "Memangnya aku siapa? Itu kan keputusanmu dan kapten" jawabnya.

Gildarts tertawa, "Benar juga. Tapi kelihatannya jika Lucy menerima tawaran tersebut, kau kelihatannya akan senang dan pasti akan selalu latihan setiap hari"

"Biasa saja kok!" Tukas pemuda berambut pinkish itu. Tawa besar milik Gildarts pecah, Natsu memandang sinis pelatihnya itu. "Lusa kita akan ada latih tanding bersama Sabertooth Academy. Siapkan dirimu" ucap Gildarts.

Natsu menoleh dan memandang Gildarts, "Sabertooth Academy?"

Gildarts mengangguk, "Disana ada salah satu pemain yang kami kenal"

"Kami?"

Gildarts menghela nafas, "Aku dan Lucy"

Tangan Natsu tiba-tiba terkepal. Bukan karena kesal, tetapi entah kenapa ia semakin _excited_ dengan pembicaraan ini. "Sting Eucliffe. Sahabat kecil Lucy berada di tim itu" ungkap Gildarts.

"Sting Eucliffe...sahabat kecil...Jangan-jangan mereka sudah bermain bersama sejak kecil?" tanya Natsu.

Gildarts menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, yang aku tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah anak-anak yang memiliki bakat alami. Bakat mereka terus-menerus berkembang disetiap tahunnya" jelasnya

Natsu menautkan kedua alisnya dan tanpa sadar ia menggebrak meja dan memandangi Gildarts yang terkejut.

"Oy, jangan membuar on—"

" _Matte_! Ini sangat aneh. Kalau begitu kenapa—maksudku alasannya Lucy bisa berhenti bermain basket, padahal aku lihat dia.."

"Terlihat begitu menikmati permainan basket bukan?" potong Gildarts.

Natsu mengangguk. Gildarts melihat keluar jendela dan menghela nafas. "Gadis itu bilang dia sudah muak dengan basket"

Natsu membulatkan manik hitam miliknya, "Muak? Tidak mungkin!"

Gildarts mendecih, " _Wakatteru yo_! Makanya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh anak itu. Dia bilang jangan menanyakan alasan kenapa ia berhenti karena itu bisa menambah rasa bersalahnya dan ketidak berdayaannya"

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau kau bertanya padaku, aku bertanya pada siapa lagi!"

"Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa ia mengelak untuk memberi tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada kakinya" lanjut Gildarts memecah pemikiran Natsu.

Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kaki?"

Gildarts menatap Natsu, "Kau tak menyadari? Kaki kanannya—ada yang aneh"

Natsu menggaruk kepalanya, dan ia pun mengingat kejadian saat Lucy sedang olahraga tempo hari dan juga saat Lucy berusaha mengejarnya dan yang terakhir saat _one on one_ dengannya.

—Ya, Lucy terjatuh.

"Soal dia yang selalu terjatuh?" tanya Natsu. Gildarts mengangguk, "Dia tak pernah se-ceroboh itu saat SMP"

"Benarkah? Dengan kejadian tadi, ia sudah tiga kali—maksudku, dia dua kali terjatuh dan satu kalinya hanya kehilangan keseimbangannya" terang Natsu.

"Be—benarkah?"

Natsu mengangguk. "Aku pikir yang tadi itu ia benar-benar terpeleset" lanjut Natsu.

"Dia juga bilang seperti itu. Tetapi aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya" sahut Gildarts.

"Belum lagi dengan kejadian saat ia jatuh pingsan tiba-tiba" lanjut Gildarts. Natsu mengangguk. "Tapi saat ini kita harus mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Lucy. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan pada orang lain. Bahasa kerennya itu..hmm—prives?"

"Privasi bodoh! PRI-VA-SI!"

Natsu tertawa, "Iya maksudku itu!"

Pemuda berambut pinkish itu menyesap _cola_ yang ia beli lalu menatap Gildarts, "Sting. Dia itu pemain basket yang seperti apa?" tanyanya.

Gildarts menoleh, "Eh? Kau ingin tahu"

Natsu mengangguk. "Hanya penasaran"

Gildarts menghembuskan nafasnya, "Sting ya..Dia pemain berbakat. Gerakannya sangat bebas, sehingga sulit ditebak. Ia selalu bersinar saat bermain di tengah pertandingan. Ia selalu menikmati permainannya bersama dengan rekan se-timnya. Tetapi setelah Lucy yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tim basket sekolah, gaya bermainnya mulai mengalami perubahan" jelas Gildarts.

"Perubahan?"

Gildarts mengangguk, "Terlihat sangat jelas dari auranya. Dia itu tipe pemain yang kharismatik. Ia menguarkan aura yang membuat rekan se-timnya bisa nyaman bermain bersamanya walaupun dengan perbedaan kekuatan yang cukup jauh"

"Tetapi ia berubah sejak Negara api menyerang"

Natsu _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar kelanjutan penjelasan Gildarts. "Aku ini sudah serius mendengarkanmu, orang tua mesum!" geram Natsu.

Gildarts terkekeh, "Hehehe _gomen..gomen_.. kita lanjutin yang seriusnya"

"Yah, dia berubah. Auranya menekan. Sangat mendominasi, seperti seorang raja. Raja yang serakah"

"Dia tidak lagi terlihat menikmati permainannya. Ia menjadi arogan. Ia menjadi sangat haus kemenangan. Ia menjadi selalu meremehkan setiap lawannya. Dan kemudian ia kehilangan jati dirinya" jelas Gildarts.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi Lucy?" tanya Natsu.

"Setelah Lucy memutuskan keluar dari tim basket, apapun perkataan Lucy terhadap Sting, Sting akan selalu mengabaikannya. Pemuda itu menganggap bahwa seseorang yang sudah berhenti bermain dan bilang sudah tak mencintai basket tidak berhak menceramahi orang yang masih ingin berjuang" jelas Gildarts.

"Tetapi diluar itu semua, pemuda itu benar-benar peduli pada teman kecilnya" lanjut Gildarts.

"Berarti dia itu kuat, bukan?" tanya Natsu.

Gildarts tersenyum, "Sangat"

"Heeeeh...begitu kah? Menarik.." ucap Natsu. Tanpa sadar ia sudah mengeluarkan seringai. Gildarts tersenyum, "Kelihatannya kau menjadi bersemangat, Natsu" Natsu mengepalkan tangannya, "Tentu saja! Entah mengapa mendengar penjelasan tentang pemuda itu membuat darahku berdesir dan memanas"

Gildarts tersenyum melihat reaksi Natsu.

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya, _'Aku tak akan kalah. Aku akan mengalahkanmu! Zettai!' batin Natsu._

XXX

"Lucy, ini makan malammu. Mama bawakan" ujar Layla didepan pintu kamar Lucy.

Lucy yang sedang membaca buku pun melepas kacamatanya dan bergegas membuka pintu. "Mama, maaf merepotkanmu"

Layla tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kamar untuk meletakkan makan malam milik Lucy. "Kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanya Layla.

Lucy menutup pintu dan menghampiri Ibunya yang kini duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. "Tidak Mama, tenang saja..aku baik-baik saja"

Layla meraih tangan Lucy dan menuntunnya untuk duduk. "Mama ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"Ada apa?"

"Kata Papa, kau harus melakukan _check up_. Sudah dua bulan bukan kau tidak kerumah sakit?"

Lucy mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Mama, aku tidak apa-apa. Tak perlu kerumah sakit se—"

"Tidak, kali ini kau harus menuruti kata kami" potong Layla.

Lucy menghela nafas, "Mama, dengar..aku baik-baik saja. Kondisiku tidak memburuk kok. Jadi tak perlu _check up_ , oke?"

"Lucy..."

Lucy memasang ekspresi memelas, " _Please_.."

Layla tersenyum dan membelai rambut pirang yang persis seperti miliknya. "Baiklah..nanti Mama akan bicara pada Papa. Tapi..ada satu syarat" ucapnya.

"Syarat? Apa itu?"

Layla mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, "Kau harus janji, kalau kau merasa kondisimu memburuk, kau harus beritahu diriku"

Lucy tersenyum manis dan mengaitkan jari kelingking miliknya dengan milik Ibunya. "Aku janji"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, karena kau sudah janji. Sekarang makan makan malammu ini. Dihabiskan, oke?"

Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk, " _Wakatta_ "

Setelah itu, Layla pun pamit keluar dari kamar putrinya. Lucy memandangi makanan yang dibawakan oleh Ibunya. "Sebenarnya, aku sedang tidak nafsu makan" gumamnya.

Lucy bangun dari tempat tidurnya, membawa novel dan kacamatanya untuk diletakkan ditempatnya. Gadis itu duduk di meja belajarnya, membuka laci urutan ketiga. Ia agak tersentak saat melihat amplop cokelat dilaci tersebut. Tangannya meraih amplop tersebut dan menutup kembali laci tersebut.

Ia membuka amplop tersebut dan mengambil surat yang ada didalamnya. Ia membaca surat tersebut, tangannya yang memegang surat tersebut refleks mengerat dan ia gigit bibir bawahnya.

" _Motor Neuron Disease_...Inilah alasanku berhenti dari basket..." gumamnya. Airmata pun mengalir dari mata karamel indahnya.

 _—Semua orang yang beranggapan bahwa gadis tersebut memiliki hidup yang sempurna telah salah besar, karena di balik senyumannya terdapat kesedihan yang begitu mendalam._ _  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **HELLOOOW MINNA-SAAAN! author gaje balik lagi nicccch. Maaf banget baru bisa update chapter baru ini...hmm.. dikarenakan laptop yang rusak tiba-tiba dan laptop kakak pun tidak bisa dipinjam karena kesibukannya dengan skripsinya~ jadi beginilah...**

 **Chapter ini dibuat dengan sistem kebut semalam loohhh! Karena gaenak membuat para readers menunggu lama-lama. Kira-kira sebulan deh gak update~ Yoihhh.. sebelumnya, author mau ngucapin selamat hari ketupat, mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaa..telat banget sih, tapi gapapa lah ya masih bulan syawal kok hehehe ^^**

 **Nah, minna~ gimana nih sama chapter 5 iniiiihhhh? Ayo coba diripiw aja yaaa~**

 **Nah sekarang, author pengen balesin satu-satu review dari chapter sebelumnya. yang pertama ada dari kuuderegirl3** , Iya gildarts itu kenal ama Lucy dan juga ehemStingehem! teruuus Natsu itu secara tidak langsung emang jealous sih atau cuma mau ngelindungin adik kelasnya yang cantik ya? hmm~ Hayooo masalah Lucy kelelahan atau menderita penyakit, bisa dibaca loh di chapter ini, udah ketauan juga tuh penyakit apa yang diderita si pirang cantik ^^

 **yang kedua ada dari LRCN,** Hehe makasih ya! Terus kalo chapter ini, gimana? ^^

 **Ketiga ada dari Nara Tsutsukara,** Tinggi Lucy itu aku tetepin sama kaya Momoi yang di kuroko no basuke sih yaaa sekitaran 167 cm (Sama kaya aku haha) yaaah, nonton KnB gak? Akashi yang gak tinggi2 banget kaya temen-temennya yang ajaib itu aja bisa dunk~ kikikikik ya kita bayangkan saya Lucy memiliki kemampuan lompatan tingginya kagamin yah~ ^^

 **keempat ada ripiuw dari Veera.014,** Hehe makasih! Nih udah lanjut, gimanaaa ^^

 **kelimaaa ada dari mkhotim1,** Hehe makasih ya! penyakitnya bisa dilihat akhir-akhir tuuuh~ dan masalah peristiwa Lucy ama Sting itu mungkin akan dibahas secara lengkap di chapter depan atau depannya lagi haha XP main pairingnya sih NaLu, tapi ada unsur sedikit Sticy hehe ^^

 **keenam ripiuw dari DragoonAcaly,** Arigatou na! Kayanya lebih ke Sting yang ngambek le Lucy XD

 **yang ketujuh ada dari Nazu-kun,** Hehe sama-sama~ waduuh ada kapten basket beneran, jadi deg-degan...takut salah bikin adegan yang berbau basket hihihi ^^

 **yang kedelapan ada dari Rukia,** Hehe gomen..gomen kalo alurnya kecepetan, nanti diusahakan dibenerin untuk kedepannya ^^ makasih atas sarannya~

 **Sembilan ada ripiuw dari Fumiko Izumi,** Gapapa kok :D Hmm pertanyaan pertama jawabannya ada di akhir-akhir chapter ini loh.. terus yang pertanyaan kedua, mungkin bakalan dibahas dichapter depan atau depannya lagi~

 **yang terakhir ada dari Luna Kirana,** Hehe makasih ya! Hayo sakit apa? Nama penyakitnya ada diakhir-akhir chapter ini kok ^^

 **Nah buat penjelasan penyakitnya Lucy yaitu Motor Neuron Disease itu kemunduran pada sistem saraf pusat yang ngatur aktifitas otot-otot kita. Nah yang dialamin oleh Lucy itu udah tahap awal dari penyakitnya, dia udah sering jatuh, bahkan di chapter sebelumnya saat Lucy disuruh ambil botol saus pun dia malah menjatuhkannya. Dan alasan yang sebenernya Lucy berhenti, karena penyakitnya itu...dan akan dibahas chapter depan~ ha ha**

 **Udah ah segitu dulu bacotan author. Semoga kalian menikmati chapter 5 ini yang apa adanya~ mohon maaf karena updatenya kelamaan dan update-annya gak kira-kira ginihhh XC**

 **Author pamit. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Jangan lupa review ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu mengerjapkan matanya ketika bias cahaya matahari menembus jendela kamar. Gorden putihnya seakan menari tertiup hembusan angin pagi hari. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur yang selimutnya bergumul ke pojok.

"Hari ini..akhirnya tiba juga" gumamnya

Hari ini adalah hari dimana latih tanding tim basket Fairy Tail High School dengan tim basket Sabertooth Academy akan dilaksanakan saat pulang sekolah. Natsu sudah tak sabar menantikannya. Entah kenapa mendengar penjelasan tentang lawan-lawannya—terutama Sting, semangatnya meluap-luap.

Pemuda surai pinkish itu bangkit berdiri, "YOSSSHH! SEMANGAT.. SEMANGAAATTT!" serunya.

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **You're My Hikari**

 **By Suzuha Loreilenne**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

 _"Let your lights shine so brightly, because the lights will guide you out from the dark"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu tidak kalau hari ini ada latih tanding basket?"

"Ah masa sih? Siapa lawan sekolah kita?"

"Sabertooth Academy"

"Uwaaah! Aku penasaran..ayo kita nonton sepulang sekolah!"

Lucy menghela nafas sepanjang perjalanan kekelasnya. Sejak masuk pintu sekolah, telinga miliknya hanya menangkap anak-anak membicarakan topik tentang _tim-basket-sekolahnya-akan-ikut-latih-tanding-melawan-sabertooth._ Menyebalkan.

"Ohayou.."

Lucy menoleh mendapati Loke yang berjalan disampingnya, "Ah, Loke..Ohayou"

"Kau sudah dengar kalau hari ini tim basket kita latih tanding?" tanya Loke

Lucy mengangguk, "Bagaimana bisa tidak dengar kalau hal itu menjadi topik nomor satu pada hari ini yang lagi _hot-hot_ nya dibahas ama anak-anak"

Loke tertawa, "Benar juga. Ah ya, kau akan menonton bukan?"

Lucy mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, jadwalku kan padat" tukas Lucy.

"Loh? Benarkah? Aku dengar kau akan menjadi manajer tim basket kita. Kau harusnya datang untuk menonton, Lucy"

Lucy berhenti, "Apa maksudmu dengan ' _Kau-akan-menjadi-manajer-tim-basket-kita'_?"

Loke ikut berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya, " _Kantoku_ menghubungi semua anggota klub basket dan bilang kalau kau akan menjadi manajer tim"

Perempatan imajiner muncul dikening Lucy, tangannya mengepal "Ap—GILDARTS-SAAAN!" geramnya. Lucy pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Loke yang menatap bingung. "Eh?"

XXX

Lucy mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak mantan pelatihnya itu. Enak saja ia bicara seenaknya. Sudah jelas-jelas gadis pirang itu sudah menolak tawarannya menjadi seorang manajer.

 ** _Tuuut…Tuuuut..Tuuut…_**

" _Moshi-Mo—"_

"Gildarts-san! Apa yang kau katakan pada semua anggota klub basket! Aku tak pernah menerima tawaranmu itu!" omel Lucy tak henti.

" _Owh itu ya..habis bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak seperti itu kau tidak akan mau menerima tawaranku_ " jawab Gildarts diseberang telepon. Lucy memijat keningnya, "Kita sudah membahasnya bukan?! Aku sudah menolaknya! Aku bilang aku tidak tertarik, bukan?"

" _Tapi kan kalau kau membantu, tim kita bisa menjadi tim yang paling terkuat. Lagi pula belum kau coba sudah bilang tidak tertarik, coba dulu saja~"_

"Matamu meletos! Terkuat apanya! Tim terkuat itu dipengaruhi oleh pemainnya bukan manajernya! Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Titik" seru Lucy.

" _Heee, kejam sekali bicaramu itu, Lucy"_

Lucy menghela nafas, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau menjadi manajer, dan tak mau ada hubungan dengan basket lagi. kau mengerti, Gildarts-san?!"

 ** _Tuut._**

Lucy menutup teleponnya tanpa mendengar jawaban Gildarts terlebih dahulu. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, mengatur emosinya. Pagi-pagi sudah dibuat emosi.

"Lucy?"

Lucy membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai pink. "Na—Natsu- _senpai_?"

"Ah, sudah lama kita tak berbincang. Kau susah sekali ditemui" ucap Natsu yang kini berjalan mendekati Lucy. Lucy terkekeh, "Sekarang sudah zaman canggih, _Senpai_. Kau bisa meneleponku atau mengirimkan ku pesan singkat"

Pemuda pinkish itu berhenti didepan Lucy dan tersenyum, "Tapi aku lebih suka kita bertatapan langsung seperti ini, Luce"

 ** _Blush.._**

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin kini memerah. "Ap—apa-apaan kau ini, _senpai_?! Mencoba merayuku dipagi hari seperti ini?!"

Natsu memiringkan kepalanya, "Merayu? Tidak..tidak..aku serius" jawabnya dengan polos.

Lucy tersentak dan menoleh memandang Natsu yang kini memberikan cengiran manis—cengiran khas childishnya pada Lucy. Lucy hanya memandang takjub.

"Lucy? Luce? Hey…"

Lucy tersentak, "Yy—Ya?"

"Oh ya, ngapain pagi-pagi gini ada diatap sekolah? Mau bolos ya? Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata tukang bolos" ucapnya.

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Enak saja! lalu _senpai_ ngapain disini? Pasti senpai yang ingin membolos? Iya kan? Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi!"

Natsu tertawa, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin istirahat. Tidur-tiduran..menghirup udara segar"

Lucy menyipitkan matanya, "Itu sama saja membolos, _senpai_ "

Natsu tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya, "Ah sama saja ya? _Gomen..gomen_.."

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dasar. Kau tidak boleh membolos, _senpai_ , nanti tidak naik kelas loh, mau sekelas denganku ya tahun besok?"

"Enak aja! bolos sekali kan tidak apa-apa" tukas Natsu.

Lucy berjalan ke pintu keluar, "Ya sudah..selamat menikmati waktu bolosnya ya~"

"Tunggu. Aku dengar dari pelatih, kau akan menjadi manajer"

Lucy memutar kedua manik cokelatnya dan menoleh kebelakang, "Jangan dengar kata pak tua mesum itu. Aku tak pernah menerima tawarannya"

"Padahal aku akan senang jika kau mau menjadi manajer tim basket sekolah kita" gumam Natsu.

Gumaman Natsu itu terdengar sampai ketelinga gadis pirang yang masih tidak bergeming. Manik cokelatnya membulat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap senpainya.

Natsu memandang Lucy, "Aku tak mengerti sih kenapa kau berhenti bermain basket tapi—"

"Baiklah aku tak akan membahasnya" lanjut Natsu.

Lucy tertawa kecil. "Apa yang sudah Gildarts-san katakan padamu, _senpai_?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja…" Natsu menghela nafasnya, memberikan jeda saat ia ingin mengucapkan kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Walau bagaimanapun, kau pernah mencintai basket. Aku tahu dan aku percaya bahwa pasti kau memiliki alasan yang jelas atas keputusanmu. Ah, aku punya quote untukmu!"

Lucy memiringkan kepalanya, "Quote?"

Natsu memberikan grins manisnya yang terlihat kekanak-kanakkan itu, "Selama kau masih bisa berjuang, maka harusnya kau tetap berjuang. Jika sudah tidak bisa, maka kau harusnya berlindung. Kalau tidak ada tempat untukmu berlindung, barulah kau mundur dan menyerah dan BAAAM semuanya berakhir.."

Lucy membulatkan matanya. Angin musim semi berhembus membuat helai pirang dan helai pink bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin. Pemuda didepannya kini memberikan senyuman tulus. Bukan—bukan sebuah cengiran. "Waktu tidak akan pernah kembali. Jadi jangan sia-siakan waktu dan kesempatan yang kau miliki"

"Karena aku pernah menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan waktuku.." gumam Natsu.

"Eh?"

"Ah! Ya...begitulah..hmm kalau kau ada waktu, datanglah melihat latih tanding nanti. Kami tidak akan kalah walaupun ini hanya latih tanding sih.. hehe" ucap Natsu sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

Lucy tersenyum tipis, "Akan aku usahakan datang. Tapi jangan kecewa ya kalau aku tidak datang~"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucy pun pamit keluar dari atap menuju kekelasnya. Natsu tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian adik kelasnya yang cantik itu. "Apa kata-kata itu dapat mencapainya?"

Tiba-tiba sosok gadis memeluk sosok Natsu dari belakang. Gadis bersurai silver dengan gaun putihnya yang indah. "Aku tersentuh dengan kata-katamu barusan Natsu.."

"Lisanna.." Natsu melirik kebelakang dan tersenyum. "Kau mendengarnya? Ah, aku malu sekali"

Lisanna pun melepaskan pelukannya, "Tidak perlu malu. Gadis itu..Gadis itu kan yang sudah merubahmu kembali menjadi sosok yang dulu? Ah, senangnyaa.." ucapnya sambil menari-nari bebas.

Natsu mengulum senyum melihat tingkah sang hantu cantik itu. " _Ha'i..ha'i... Wakatteru tte._., tapi bisakah tidak menari-nari seperti itu?"

Lisanna pun berhenti menari dan berjalan mendekati Natsu, ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mata birunya menatap Natsu, "Kau menyukai gadis itu, kan?"

Natsu tersentak dengan pertanyaan Lisanna, wajahnya merasa memanas. "Ti-tidak! bagaimana mungkin..ha ha.."

Lisanna pun terkekeh, "Kau berbohong~"

Natsu tertunduk, "Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya, Lis. Aku hanya mencintaimu, hanya dirimu" gumamnya.

Lisanna menangkup wajah Natsu dan menggiringnya untuk menatapnya, "Kau bukan tidak menyukainya, tapi kau belum menyadari perasaanmu padanya. Lambat laun, kau akan menyadarinya kok" ucap Lisanna sambil tersenyum.

Natsu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyukai bahkan mencintai orang lain selain dirimu, Lis. Aku tidak bisa. Jika aku seperti itu..kau akan benar-benar menghilang.."

Lisanna tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Natsu, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghilang. Kau tidak bisa hidup bersama dengan hantu kan? Kau mau orang lain menganggapmu orang gila?"

Natsu terkekeh dan membalas pelukannya, "Kau hantu, tapi aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini, Lis. Ini begitu nyata untukku"

Gadis bersurai silver itu melepaskan pelukannya, "Dengarkan aku, Natsu..Cinta itu berjalan kedepan bukan kebelakang. Kau hidup, aku sudah mati. Kita berbeda alam, kau harus mengerti itu. Dan kau harus mengerti bahwa hatimu telah memilih gadis itu. Kau membutuhkan gadis itu. Waktu yang akan menjawabnya. Kapan? Hanya kau yang menentukan kapan waktu hingga kau menyadari perasaanmu itu.."

Lisanna meraih wajah Natsu dan mengusapnya lembut, "Dan pada saat itu tiba, aku akan benar-benar mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu.."

Natsu menangkap tangan Lisanna yang dingin, "Lis.."

XXX

Lucy yang berada didalam kelas pun tidak dapat fokus ke pelajarannya sekarang. Ia memikirkan kata-kata yang telah diucapkan oleh Natsu pada saat di atap tadi. Gadis itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyerah dan mengakhiri semuanya. Bahkan kalaupun ia berjuang, nantinya pun ia akan hancur dan akan berakhir juga. Kalaupun ia memilih berlindung, pada siapa ia akan berlindung? Kedua orang tuanya? Bahkan kedua orang tuanya memintanya untuk menyerah. Mereka tak berniat untuk melindungi impian dirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menghabiskan waktuku seperti anak-anak biasa lainnya.." gumamnya sambil menulis di buku tulisnya.

Setahun lalu, Lucy didiagnosa mengidap Motor Neuron Disease. Atau kemunduran sistem saraf pusat. Dimana saraf pusat tersebut mengontrol aktifitas muscular sehingga kemampuan pergerakan otot menjadi lemah dan menurun. Maka dari itu saat ia memasuki tahun terakhir saat SMP, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari klub basket dan mulai fokus pada pendidikannya.

 _'Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah..aku akan baik-baik saja..' pikir Lucy_. Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan remaja berumur 16 tahun itu saat mengingat bagaimana ia divonis mengidap penyakit tersebut satu tahun yang lalu.

Siapa saja yang mengetahui hal tesebut? Tidak ada kecuali Ayah dan Ibunya. Ia tidak ingin memberitahukan siapapun bahkan Sting sekalipun.

Lucy menoleh kearah jendela dan melihat pemandangan dari dalam kelasnya, ia tersenyum tipis. Kadang gadis itu berpikir, apakah hari esok ia masih bisa berlari dengan kencang? apakah besok ia masih bisa memegang benda-benda tanpa menjatuhkannya? dan sempat terlintas dipikirannya, apakah esok ia masih bisa bangun di pagi hari?

Walaupun gadis itu tahu kenyataan pahit kehidupannya, ia tak pernah mengeluh. Ia yakin kalau ia akan baik-baik saja. Jalani saja kehidupan menurut kata hatimu, mungkin gadis itu menghadapi banyak kesulitan, tapi setidaknya ia tidak hidup sebagai pengecut. Ia selalu mengulang kata-kata itu di tiap harinya saat ia bangun tidur. Tidak lupa ia bersyukur pada Tuhan yang masih memberikannya hidup.

"Heartfilia-san, tolong kau kerjakan soal nomor 3 ya di papan tulis ini"

Lucy menoleh dan bangkit berdiri, " _Ha'i"_

Karena bagi gadis itu, bagi Lucy, apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia akan terus berjalan maju menghadapi semua cobaan dan kesulitan. Karena diakhir penantiannya, ia akan menemukan akhir yang indah. Itulah yang dipercayanya.

XXX

"Minna..kita sudah sampai!" ujar Yukino yang berdiri ditengah kursi-kursi bus.

Semua pemain yang dudk dikursi bus pun yang tengah terlelap kini membuka matanya dan menguap, "Ah..sudah sampai ya, manajer. Akhirnya~" ujar pemuda berambut pirang panjang.

"Ayo semuanya, kita turun" ajak Yukino.

Sting melihat keluar jendela bus. _'Inikah sekolah yang dimasuki oleh Lucy? Biasa banget' pikirnya._

Ia menguap lalu bangkit berdiri, "Ayo..ayo..kita keluar!" titah Sting.

Dan setelah mendengar titah sang pelatih sekaligus kapten tim, semua member tim basket bangkit berdiri dan turun dari bus. Sting menyeringai dan mengepalkan tangannya. Darahnya berdesir hebat. Ia menantikan hari ini.

 _'Aku akan membawamu pulang, Lucy' batinnya._

XXX

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua siswa di Fairy tail High School berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Ayo kita ke gymnasium. Kita lihat latih tanding tim basket kita!"

"Yuk..Yuk.."

"Buruan dong! Nanti gak dapet tempat duduk yang asyik!"

Lucy memakai tas ranselnya dan menghela nafas. "Lu-chaaaan! kita nonton latih tanding yuk!" ajak Levy.

"Benar. Yuk kita nonton. Aku ingin lihat nih" timpal Cana.

"Gimana ya..aku harus cepat pulang sih seharusnya.." jawab Lucy dengan ragu-ragu.

Mereka pun berbincang sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas dan menyusuri koridor kelas untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah. "Memangnya ada apa sih kau harus cepat pulang? Ayo sebentar saja kita nonton" ajak Levy.

"Ada masalah ya? Atau kau sedang tidak enak badan? aku lihat kau banyak melamun hari ini, Lucy" tanya Cana

Lucy tersenyum, "Ah? Aku? Tidak ada apa-apa kok" jawabnya. "Benar tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya Cana, karena ia merasa tidak yakin.

Lucy mengangguk. "Iya!" serunya.

"Baiklah..baiklah..Jadi intinya..kau tidak akan ikut menonton dengan kita? Gitu?" tanya Levy.

Lucy yang berjalan disebelah gadis mungil bersurai biru tersebut mengangguk, "Begitulah.. _gomenne.._ "

"Tidak apa kan? Kalau hanya kalian berdua yang menonton?"

Levy dan Cana tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, tenang sajaaa"

Lucy yang mendengar jawaban temannya itu pun mengulum senyuman, "Arigatou..aku pamit pulang du—" belum selesai untuk mengucapkan kata pamit, manik cokelatnya membulat saat menangkap sosok yang ia kenal didepan sana.

"Lu-chan?"

Lucy tersentak dan menoleh, "Ah ya..kalian pergilah duluan, aku ingin kembali kekelas. A—ada yang ketinggalan he..hehe" ucapnya dengan gugup.

"Ah ya..baiklah.."

Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua temannya dengan _'gugup',_ Lucy pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kedua temannya itu untuk kembali kekelasnya. Levy dan Cana saling pandang, "Kenapa dia terlihat menghindari sesuatu ya" ucap Cana.

Levy mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah.."

Baru beberapa langkah, Levy dan Cana dihadang oleh pemuda tinggu bersurai pirang pucat. "Ah, sumimasen. Apa kalian kenal Lucy..hmm Lucy Heartfilia?" tanya pemuda itu.

Cana dan Levy saling pandang, "Ya..kami kenal. Kami temannya dan kau.."

"Ah ya..aku Sting Eucliffe, aku juga temannya Lucy. Kalian tahu dia ada dimana?"

"Dia sedang kembali kekelas mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan. Kau susul saja. Dia ada dikelas 1-A" jawab Cana.

Sting tersenyum, "Begitukah? baiklah, aku akan menyusulnya. Thanks ya!"

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Sting itu berlari menuju kelas yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua teman Lucy tersebut. Sesampainya, Sting menghembuskan nafasnya dan membuka pintu kelas. Manik birunya membulat saat melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal dan begitu ia rindukan sedang duduk membelakangi dirinya.

"Lucy.."

XXX

Natsu mengedarkan pandangannya ke kursi penonton. Ia menghela nafas saat tak mendapati sosok yang ia cari. Natsu agak tersentak saat bahunya disentuh oleh seseorang, ia menoleh dan mendapati rekan timnya—Gray berdiri bersama dengan Gajeel.

"Kau mencari seseorang?" tanya Gray.

"Ah, bisa tertebak siapa yang ia cari" tambah Gajeel.

Gray dan Natsu menoleh. Memandang penasaran. Secara tidak langsung mereka berdua menatap Gajeel dengan pandangan _'cepat-katakan-siapa-yang-dicari'._

"Lu-cy!" jawab Gajeel.

"Uwooooohhhhhh~~ ternyata kau sudah dewasa ya, Flame-Head!" ledek Gray.

Wajah Natsu memerah dan memukul kedua temannya, "Jangan meledekku, baka!"

"Kami tidak meledek, hanya sa—"

"GRAAY-SAMAAAAA! SEMANGAAAAT YAA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! GANBATTE NEE~~" seru sosok gadis yang berdiri di tribun gymnasium. Gadis dengan surai biru bergelombang.

Gajeel dan Natsu menoleh kearah Gray, "Aaaah~ Gray rupanya sudah dewasa~" balas Natsu sambil terkikik.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Natsu pun berlari ketengah lapangan untuk melakukan pemanasan.

"Woy! Jangan membalikkan kata-kataku!" teriak Gray pada Natsu.

Gajeel menggeleng pelan, "Stalker kesayanganmu menyemangatimu tuh, Gray. Lambai-lambai tanganmu gih. Biar dia senang"

Gray memukul bahu Gajeel, " _Uruseee_!"

Pemuda bersurai raven itu berlari ketengah lapangan untuk melakukan pemanasan, Gajeel hanya terkekeh, kemudian menyusul untuk ikut melakukan pemanasan sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

XXX

Lucy menoleh dan membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Sosok yang sedang tidak ingin ia temui, tetapi sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. Sahabat kecilnya yang tidak lain adalah Sting Eucliffe.

"Ss—Sting?!"

" _Hisashiburi nee_ , Lucy.." sapanya sambil berjalan mendekat pada Lucy. Lucy yang duduk diatas meja pun bangkit berdiri dan kini mereka saling berhadapan. "Ah, ya. Hisashiburi, Sting" jawab Lucy.

"Kau..apa kabar?" tanya Lucy.

Sting menggaruk tengkuknya, "Yaaah..seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sehat tapi sejujurnya aku lelah~" jawabnya.

Lucy mendengus, "Yah bagaimana kau tidak lelah, kalau kau sekarang adalah seorang pelatih sekaligus merangkap sebagai kapten? Kau ini rakus sekali, tidak pernah berubah"

Sting menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ah, ternyata beritanya sampai kepadamu ya? Padahal aku ingin membuatmu terkejut"

Lucy terkekeh, "Gildarts-san yang memberi tahuku"

Sting mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih sejumput rambut keemasan milik Lucy—membelainya dan memandanginya. "Aku selalu suka rambutmu ini, Lucy. Apalagi yang sekarang. Panjangnya~" ucapnya.

Lucy segera menepis tangan Sting, "Kau mencoba merayuku? Kau beralih profesi menjadi tukang rayu? Hmm?"

Sting tertawa kembali, "Tidak. Aku serius loh"

Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau menyebalkan. Selalu"

Sting mengulum senyum innocent-nya. "Aku terima pujian itu"

Lucy memukul bahu Sting, "Itu bukan pujian, Baka!"

Sting mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat keseluruhan kelas, "Aku bingung, kenapa kau mau masuk kesekolah ini...padahal sekolahku lebih bagus loh" ucapnya. Lucy menghela nafas, "Aku tidak ada niat satu sekolah denganmu, Sting"

"Hmm..kenapa? Apa karena kau selalu aku abaikan? Jelas saja..." ucap Sting, menggantung.

Sting tersenyum miring dan memandang angkuh Lucy, "Aku akan acuhkan orang yang tidak mencintai basket lagi. Ya seperti dirimu itu ha ha" ucapnya.

Lucy tersentak dan menoleh kearah Sting. Pemuda itu tidak melunturkan senyuman angkuhnya itu, senyuman yang tidak ingin Lucy lihat. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Aku salah bicara?"

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak" jawabnya. "Kau benar" lanjutnya.

Sting mendecih, "Aku bosan mengacuhkanmu. Entah kau ini bolot, idiot, atau tidak punya otak, atau kau punya otak tapi otakmu menyusut, aku tidak mengerti..tapi aku ingin kau kembali menepati janjimu. Aku ingin kau bermain lagi, bersamaku"

Lucy tertawa, "Sungguh menggelikan. Jangan bilang kau mengajak tim basket sekolahku hanya untuk mengajakku kembali bermain seperti dulu"

Sting menarik kursi dan duduk disana, "Kalau memang benar begitu, apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

Lucy duduk dimeja dan menyilangkan tangannya, "Dimana harga dirimu itu, Sting? bahkan kau dulu sempat mendorongku sampai terjatuh. Saking bencinya kau padaku yang tiba-tiba berhenti bermain basket"

"Ok..ok..Aku minta maaf soal yang dulu. Lalu bisakah kita tidak membicarakan yang dulu-dulu?" tanya Sting.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau tidak lagi mengungkit keputusanku lagi? Itu juga bagian masa lalu bukan?" sahut Lucy sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sting memutar manik birunya. "Kalau begitu percuma saja ya, memintamu baik-baik.." ucap Sting, menggantung.

Sting bangkit berdiri, mendekat pada Lucy dan meraih dagu Lucy dan mendekatkan pada dirinya, "Bagaimana ya jika aku mempermalukan tim basket sekolah ini..apa akan bubar ya..hmm.."

Lucy menepis tangan Sting, "Apa maksudmu? Kau mengancamku?"

Sting mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap angkuh lawan bicaranya, "Jika kau menganggap itu sebuah ancaman. Dan ancaman itu dapat membuatmu kembali bermain bersamaku. Aku tidak peduli"

Lucy turun dari meja dan berdiri dihadapan Sting, "Kalau begitu, hancurkan saja. Aku tidak peduli, karena aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan klub basket sekolah ini" jawabnya.

"Ah..ternyata selama satu tahun lebih kau tidak bermain, membuat hatimu yang lembut itu menjadi membeku ya, Lucy~" ucap Sting.

"Dan ternyata kegilaanmu akan kemenangan makin menjadi ya, Sting. Aku sarankan kau ke psikiater. Mungkin kau mempunyai kelainan" ucap Lucy, datar.

Tawa Sting pun pecah, "Hahaha sebenarnya aku juga prihatin padamu. Calon bintang basket masa depan masuk kesekolah yang..apa ya..bahkan sekolah ini tidak memiliki tim basket putri. Atau mungkin tim basket putranya saja lemah" ucap Sting.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan kalau aku sudah berhenti bermain basket? Aku tidak harus mengulangnya bukan? Dan berhenti untuk meremehkan lawanmu, Sting" Lucy menoleh dan menatap serius Sting.

Sting tertawa mengejek, "Karena itulah kau terlihat begitu memprihatinkan, Lucy!"

Lucy membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Sting. _'Aku..Aku memprihatinkan?' batin Lucy._

"Aku tidak mengerti dirimu, Lucy. Hingga hari ini, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bisa melakukan hal ini dan bilang kalau kau tidak lagi mencintai basket lagi"

Lucy tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau tidak lagi berusaha mengerti diriku?"

 _ **Deg.**_

Sting mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "BAGAIMANA BISA, BAKA?!" serunya—lebih tepatnya berupa geraman.

Sting meraih tangan Lucy yang bebas, menggenggamnya erat dan menariknya sehingga Lucy jatuh kepelukan Sting. "Ss—Sting?!"

"Diam! Aku..kau tahu kalau aku begitu rindu saat kita bisa bermain basket berdua? Aku rindu padamu..Lucy.." bisiknya.

Lucy tercengang saat mendengar apa yang dibisikkan oleh Sting. Pandangan Lucy melembut, "Gomen.." jawabnya dengan pelan.

"Aku tak meminta kata maaf darimu, Lucy. Aku hanya meminta kau kembali lagi..setidaknya katakan alasan sebenarnya kau melakukan ini semua"

Lucy mendorong dada Sting, memaksa melepaskan pelukannya. Manik karamel milik Lucy menatap dalam manik biru Sting. "Tidak ada yang harus aku katakan dan jelaskan, Sting. Mengertilah, aku tak bisa memenuhi janji kita"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau ikut denganku, Lucy? Setidaknya, berdirilah disampingku. Tempat— _iee_..sekolah ini tidak cocok untukmu. Kau hanya membuang waktumu dan bakatmu disini.. _please..come with me.."_

"Eh?"

XXX

Lucy duduk dibangku penonton, ia duduk diposisi paling depan. Ia merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri karena sebelumnya telah bersikeras untuk tidak mau menonton latih tanding ini.

' _Sangat menyebalkan' batin Lucy._

"Lu-chan?"

Lucy menoleh dan mendapati dua gadis temannya. "Levy-chan? Cana?"

Levy dan Cana duduk disebelah Lucy, "Aku pikir kau sudah pulang" ucap Cana.

Lucy menggaruk pipinya, "Ah itu—"

Terdengar pluit tanda waktu pemanasan telah selesai. Lucy fokus pada apa yang ada dihadapannya—latih tanding tim sekolahnya dengan tim basket teman kecilnya.

Manik karamel itu tak lepas memandang sosok pirang pucat yang tengah berlari ketengah lapangan bersama dengan rekannya. Ia membulatkan manik karamelnya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau ada Rogue juga di tim-nya" gumam Lucy

"Eh, Lu-chan? Kau berkata sesuatu?" tanya Levy.

Lucy menoleh, "Tidak, aku hanya mengenal seseorang di tim lawan" ungkapnya.

Sting mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia berhenti saat melihat sosok familiar yang duduk dibangku penonton. Ia menyeringai. Tahu akan peringai Sting, Lucy menghela nafas dan memalingkan wajahnya—kesal.

"LUCCCCYYYYY, INGAT JANJI KITA DIKELAS TADI YAAAAA~~KALAU AKU MENANG, KAU IKUT DENGANKU, BERSEKOLAH DITEMPATKU!" teriaknya.

Wajah Lucy memerah dan segera memalingkan wajahnya karena sangat malu. Sedangkan Sting masih saja melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti orang idiot.

"Eh bukankah itu Sting Eucliffe? Ah, jadi dia sekolah di Sabertooth Academy ya?" ucap Cana.

"Lu-chan? Kau kenal dia?" tanya Levy.

Lucy mengangguk, "Dia itu teman kecilku, Levy-chan"

"EEEEHHHHHH?!" seru Cana dan Levy yang terkejut.

"Ja—Jadi dia itu.."

"Souka..dia itu kan disebut-sebut bintang masa depan di dunia basket" ucap Cana, mata cokelat Cana melirik kepada Lucy, "Kau juga kan?"

Lucy tertawa kecil, "Itu dulu, sebelum aku mengundurkan diri untuk bermain basket"

"Lu-chan, kenapa kau berhenti bermain basket?" tanya Levy.

Lucy tersenyum tipis, "Pokoknya aku mempunyai alasan yang jelas"

"Mou~~ Lu-chan, main rahasia-rahasiaan!"

Natsu dari tempatnya berdiri memandang Sting dengan pandangan tidak suka. _'Apa yang dia teriakkan itu? Lucy ikut dengannya? Yang benar saja' pikir Natsu._ Lalu Natsu mengedarkan pandangan kearah Lucy, mereka melakukan kontak mata. Natsu bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Lucy tersenyum tipis padanya. Bukan hanya itu, ia melihat gestur bibir Lucy yang mengatakan, "Ganbatte ne". Natsu mengangguk dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya untuk menunjukkan semangatnya.

Lucy kembali fokuskan pandangannya ketengah lapangan. Kedua tangan gadis itu mengepal, entah kenapa ia merasakan lagi rasa yang pernah hilang. Dimana jantungnya berdebar dengan kencangnya saat melihat sebuah pertandingan basket. Bukan hanya itu, ini pertandingan yang mempertaruhkan harga diri sekolah.

" _Kalau begitu, kalau dalam latih tanding ini aku menang, maka kau harus ikut denganku. Kalau tim basketmu yang menang ya...terserah deh mau gimana. Yang jelas sudah pasti kemenangan ditanganku, Lucy"  
_

 _"Aku tidak mau menyepakati taruhan konyolmu itu, Sting. Lagipula tim basket sekolahku ini tidak selemah yang kau kira"_

 _"Benarkah? Yang jelas, kalau aku menang, aku akan langsung menyeretmu untuk ikut denganku, Lucy"_

Gadis itu menghela nafas. Ia cemas. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, didalam hati ia berdoa agar tim basket sekolahnya menang dalam latih tanding ini. Jadi bisa membuat Sting kembali seperti dulu dan juga..ia tidak akan ikut dengan Sting yang gila itu.

XXX

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_ " Teriak semua pemain Sabertooth Academy dan Fairy Tail High School.

Setelah itu, semua pemain dari tim masing-masing bersiap diposisinya. Sebelum itu, Natsu dan Sting saling memandang. Sting dengan seringainya masih meremehkan Natsu. Natsu mendecih, _'Lihat saja, aku akan mengalahkanmu!' pikir Natsu._

Sting melambaikan tangannya pada Natsu, "Tunjukkan aku kemampuanmu ya, Senpai. Jangan sampai tim-mu bubar karena kecewa~"

Natsu berdecih, "Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Sting! _Zettai!_ " geramnya.

Sting tersenyum angkuh, "Coba saja..terlalu cepat seratus— _iee_ , terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk mengalahkan ku beserta dengan tim-ku ini"

Pemuda pirang pucat itu merentangkan tangannya, " _The perfect team_!"

Natsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya—kesal. _'Sengak banget lagunya nih anak pirang!' pikir Natsu dan rekan se-timnya._

Wasit pergi ke tengah lapangan, memegang satu tangan ke bola, dan tangan yang lain memegang pluit. Dia menatap para pemain, pluit diposisikan pada bibir wasit dan tangannya memegang bola diturunkan. Sting menatap lawannya, tubuhnya menegang menunggu suara pluit.

 _ **PRRRIIIIIITTTTT…**_

Wasit melempar bola ke udara dan membuat jalan keluar dari tengah lapangan untuk tidak menghalangi pemain. Sting dan Elfman dari tim Natsu melompat tinggi dengan bersamaan untuk mengambil bola. Dan Sting pun mendapatkan bolanya. Ia melakukannya dengan mudah, Dia memiringkan tubuhnya empat puluh lima derajat ke kiri dan mengoper bola ke pemain berambut hitam, dimana poninya menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Rogue!" seru Sting.

Pemuda yang menerima operan bola Sting pun mengangguk. Pemuda pirang itu mendaratkan kakinya, "Cetak satu angka! Kita ambil alih permainan!" teriak sang kapten—Sting.

"OSSSHHH!" jawab para rekan timnya—menggelegar.

Dengan cepat, Sting berlari menyusul Rogue tetapi ditengah-tengah, pemuda surai kuning pucat itu berhenti karena Natsu menghadangnya. "Kau tidak bisa melewatiku, bocah pirang!" ucap Natsu.

"Ah, senpai wajahmu seram sekali~ santailah sedikit" ledek Sting.

Natsu mendecih, matanya melirik kearah Rogue yang bersiap mengoper kearah Sting, "Aku tahu kau ak—"

Tanpa diduga, dengan mudah Sting berhasil keluar dari penjagaan Natsu dan menerima bola dari Rogue. Sting yang berada diluar garis _three-point_ bersiap menembakkan bola yang berada ditangannya.

Natsu melompat untuk menghadang tembakan tersebut, tetapi terlambat, karena Sting telah melemparkan bola tersebut kedalam ring dan berhasil masuk.

Natsu membulatkan matanya—tak percaya. Tiga poin untuk kubu Sabertooth Academy. Sting tersenyum miring atau bisa dibilang meremehkan Natsu. "Hanya segitu? Menjagaku saja kau tidak becus, _senpai_ "

— _Dan mulai detik itu pula pertandingan dikuasai oleh tim lawan dan Natsu pun kehilangan arah dalam permainannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued  
**

* * *

 **Hay hay haaaayyy! author balik lagi setelah 2 bulan kagak nongol dan mengupdate fanfic ini! pasti para readers udah lupa dengan ceritanya fanfic ini huhuhu gomenasaiii...gomenasaaaai...ah ya para readers, apakah kalian ada yang ke acara AFA? Aku kesana hari kedua~~ Oh yabalik lagi ke fanfic ini, gimana dengan chapter kali ini? Ah, pasti banyak kurangnya, soalnya gak diperiksa lagi dan langsung diupdate wkwkwk**

 **Yaudah kritik ama sarannya di salurin kekotak ripiew aja yaa!**

 **Hmm, oke deeh, author bakalan balesin satu-satu review yang udah masuk dari chapter kemaren.**

 **LRCN :** Ini udah lanjut, gimana? hehe.

 **Fic of Delusion :** Gapapa kok, author aja baru bisa update setelah 2 bulan berlalu haha gomen ne-_-" Harapannya jahat bgt *lucybersedihdipojokan*

 **Luna Kirana :** Meninggal ya? mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Doain aja biar author membuat keajaiban di fanfic ini. Because I'm god in this fic *tawacekikik* gomenne baru bisa update setelah sekian lamanya, hontooou ni -_-"

 **Veera.014 :** Haha, author juga ga sengaja buat kalimat itu masuk kepercakapan mereka, jari author kayanya terpeleset *blushing*

 **midorin :** Oh 1 litre of tears? Penyakit yang di derita si heroine beda kok sama yang diderita Lucy. Walaupun hampir sejenis gitu :)

 **Nazu-kun :** Iya gapapa kok. "B" itu masih dinilai baik kok walaupun ga sebagus "A" :") Author juga mau minta maaf berhubung lagi lebaran kambing. Baru bisa update chapter baru huhuhu*nangisbombay* :"( Oh ya? Jadi senpai yang baik ya...jangan galak-galak kalo ngajarin kouhainya~~ ganbatte nee!

 **GummyZone :** Hehe thanks! Yaudah jangan kesel-kesel ah, gabaik buat kesehatan :P Tapi di chapter selanjutnya, mungkin Lucy ga akan nyebelin lagi :D

 **Oke deeeh udah semuanya di balaaaas kaaaan?! Sekali lagi ah, author minta maaf bgtbgt karena baru bisa update! Walaupun terlambat, kalian akan tetap memberikan saran dan kritiknya lewat review kan? :)**

 **Author pamit. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ya...Jaaaa~**


	7. Chapter 7

_Lucy berdiri dilantai atas gymnasium untuk melihat pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung di bawahnya. Mata karamelnya mengikuti alur para pemain basket yang berlarian kesana kemari, mengejar bola, saling merebut, dan memasukkan objek orange bergaris hitam itu kedalam ring._

 _Tapi detik berikutnya ia hanya memandang satu sosok yang sedang men-dribble bola dengan menggebu-gebu. Sosok pemuda bersurai pirang pucat berlari menuju kearah ring lawan dengan melewati beberapa pemain lawan yang tak berkutik. Lucy hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa gelisah dan cemas. Entah kenapa ia melihat perubahan dalam permainan teman kecilnya itu._

 _"Sting.."_

 _ **PRIIIIITTTTTTT**_

 _"Pertandingan berakhir! Fiore Junior High School menang dengan skor 115 dengan lawan 58!"_

 _"Arigatou Gozaimaaasuuu!"_

 _Lucy menuruni tangga gymnasium dan menghampiri tim basket putra sekolahnya—ingin mengucapkan selamat._

 _"Lucy-chan!"_

 _"Heartfilia-san"_

 _"Oy, Lucy, kau menonton ya?!"_

 _Lucy tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangannya, "Ha'i! Selamat atas kemenangan kalian" ujarnya._

 _"Arigatou..arigatou~ Sting~ pacarmu datang tuuuuh" ucap salah satu anggota tim basket. Lucy menggembungkan pipinya, "Mou..aku bukan pacarnya!" tukasnya._

 _Lucy menoleh kearah pemuda pirang pucat yang kini berdiri didekat bench dan membelakangi Lucy. Lagi-lagi dia diacuhkan oleh pemuda itu. Lucy menghela nafas dan menghampiri pemuda tersebut._

 _"Sting"_

 _Pemuda itu agak tersentak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Lucy, detik berikutnya ia menoleh, menatap dingin sosok Lucy yang tersenyum tipis padanya. "Omedetou" ucap Lucy._

 _"Hnn" jawab Sting dengan singkat._

 _"Kau masih marah padaku?"_

 _Sting duduk dan mengelap peluh keringatnya, "Menurutmu begitu?"_

 _Lucy mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Mungkin iya. Karena kau mengacuhkanku akhir-akhir ini"_

 _"Hmm.."_

 _Lucy memandang sosok pemuda yang kini sedang meminum minuman isotoniknya, kemudian gadis itu memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Sting. "Aku lihat permainanmu mulai berubah, Sting. Ada apa? Dan aku dengar akhir-akhir ini kau sering bolos latihan. Apa itu benar?"_

 _Sting mengalungkan handuknya ke lehernya dan melirik sekilas teman kecilnya itu, "Memangnya apa pedulimu? Aku mau bolos atau tidak bolos, hasilnya tetap sama. Tim ini akan selalu menang" jawabnya._

 _"Sting..kau tidak boleh angkuh seperti itu!" ucap Lucy._

 _"Lalu? Daripada kau mengurusi urusanku, kenapa kau tidak mengurusi urusanmu sendiri, Lucy?" sahut Sting. Setelah itu pemuda itu berdiri dan menatap angkuh Lucy, "Jangan menasehatiku, Lucy. Aku tidak mau dengar apapun dari orang yang sudah tidak mencintai basket lagi" tambahnya._

 _Setelah berbicara seperti itu pada Lucy, Sting melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke ruang loker—meninggalkan sosok Lucy yang tercengang karena perkataannya. Rekan satu tim Sting yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua sahabat kecil itu pun heran._

 _"Kau tidak mengerti, Sting..tentang bagaimana keadaanku.." gumam Lucy._

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **You're My Hikari**

 **By Suzuha Loreilenne**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

 _"Let your lights shine so brightly, because the lights will guide you out from the dark"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Latih tanding antara Fairy Tail High School dengan Sabertooth Academy sudah memasuki kuarter kedua. Dan tim basket Fairy tail belum bisa membalikkan keadaan. Kini skor yang didapat 44-64, unggul Sabertooth Academy.

Lucy yang menonton merasa cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Tim basket sekolahnya ketinggalan 20 angka. Dan dari sepenglihatan Lucy, permainan tim basket sekolahnya sangat tidak terorganisir. Terutama permainan Natsu.

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan Natsu- _senpai_?" gumam Lucy.

Levy dan Cana menoleh, "Ada apa, Lu-chan/ Lucy?"

"Aku merasa permainan Natsu- _senpai_ aneh. Dia itu terlalu individualis sejak awal pertandingan. Jika ia tidak cepat menyadari bahwa tindakannya salah, tim basket sekolah kita tidak akan bisa menang" jelas Lucy.

"Aduhh, itu gawat sekali, Lu-chan" sahut Levy. Cana mengangguk. "Selain itu ritme permainan mereka berantakan" timpal Cana.

Lucy mengangguk, "Itu karena _point guard_ tim yang tidak bisa membimbing dengan baik anggotanya. Makanya bisa berantakan begitu" terangnya.

Levy sweatdrop, "Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi semoga saja tim basket sekolah kita menang!" ucapnya.

Lucy dan Cana mengangguk—menyetujui harapan Levy.

XXX

Kini Natsu men-dribble bolanya, dibelakangnya diikuti oleh Gray dan Gajeel.

"Natsu, oper padaku!" ujar Gray—si small forward.

Natsu melirik dan mendecih, ia tak menghiraukan kata-kata Gray dan melaju cepat melewati beberapa pemain lawan. Setelah sampai di paint-area, pemuda pinkish itupun melompat dan bersiap melakukan _jump shot._

 _ **PAAAAK!**_

Natsu membulatkan matanya saat bola yang ingin ia lempar ditepis oleh lawan didepannya—Sting. Natsu bisa melihat kalau Sting menyeringai meremehkan. Dan bola basket pun kini berpindah tangan ke Sabertooth kembali.

"Oy..oy.. _senpai_..jangan bercanda. Hanya segini permainanmu?"

Natsu terdiam dan membulatkan matanya. Nafasnya tercekat, wajahnya di tundukkan.

' _Apa yang dia bilang? Hanya segini? Apa benar hanya segini kemampuanku?' batin Natsu._

Setelah mengatakan—memprovokasi Natsu, Sting berlari menuju ring lawan dan ia pun berhenti. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan menunjukkan telunjukknya dan tangan yang satu lagi untuk memantulkan bola basket. Pemuda itu berseru, "AYO KITA CETAK ANGKA LAGI!"

" _YOOOSSSHHHAAA_!" seru rekan timnya dengan semangat.

 _ **Priiiittttt…**_

Terdengar pluit tanda bahwa kuarter kedua telah habis. Para pemain kembali ke _bench_ tim-nya masing-masing. Natsu menutupi kepalanya dengan handuk putih, dan duduk tertunduk, " _Kuso_!"

"Natsu! Ada apa dengan permainanmu itu!" omel Gildarts.

Natsu masih tertunduk, tak menjawab omelan Gildarts. Seluruh rekan timnya memperhatikannya, tak ada yang ingin angkat bicara.

"Ini bertolak belakang sekali dengan permainanmu yang biasanya, baka! Kau tahu kenapa aku menempatkanmu di posisi _point guard_? Karena kau bisa menyesuaikan permainan rekan tim-mu! Kau bisa memberikan umpan bagus dan menjadi menara komando yang baik bagi tim!" ujar Gildarts.

"Gomen, _kantoku_ " ucapnya pelan.

" _Kantoku_ , mungkin karena dia sudah lama tak bermain" ucap Gajeel.

"Kalau kau bermain seperti ini, kau akan mengakibatkan kekalahan pada tim kita. Oke memang ini hanya latih-tanding, tapi setidaknya anggap ini seperti pertandingan sungguhan, baka! KALAU KAU MEMANG INGIN BERMAIN LAGI, BERMAINLAH DENGAN SERIUS, NATSU!" bentak Gildarts.

Natsu memejamkan matanya, "Iya, maafkan aku. Aku tahu permainanku buruk sekali. Kau bisa menggantikanku untuk babak kedua ini"

Gray melangkah maju dan menarik jersey Natsu, handuk yang ada dikepala Natsu pun jatuh. Pemuda bersurai raven itu menatap marah pada Natsu yang tertunduk.

"Oy, Gray!"

"Heh, Natsu! _Teme_..Sadar! Kau menyerah karena melawan pemuda angkuh itu?! Ternyata kau hanya pemuda bermulut besar. Dulu kau bilang ingin membuat tim ini selalu menang, tetapi latih tanding yang seperti ini saja kau bermain berantakan seperti ini? _Fuzakenna_ , Natsu! Berhentilah bermain basket kalau kau tidak lagi bermain dengan serius!"

Manik hitam Natsu membulat. Tangannya refleks memegang tangan Gray yang mencengkram kerah jerseynya dan menepisnya. "Diam kau, Ice-head! Aku minta digantikan bukan karena aku menyerah melawan Sting itu. Aku hanya..hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalaku. Aku butuh waktu untuk meredakan emosiku saat melihat pemuda itu!" sahutnya.

"Eh?"

Gajeel melangkah mendekati Gray dan Natsu, "Kalau begitu, jangan terlalu lama. Kami semua menunggu performa baikmu, Salamander" ucap Gajeel.

Gray menggaruk kepalanya, "Benar! Apa-apaan permainanmu saat dua kuarter tadi. Menyebalkan. Tenangkan pikiranmu dulu, setelah itu kita menangkan pertandingan ini, ok?" Gray mengangkat tangannya yang mengepal dan memukul dada Natsu dengan pelan. Natsu melongo dan detik berikutnya tersenyum, "Hnn, baiklah!"

Gildarts menghela nafas, "Loke! Kau turun bermain"

Loke memasang ekspresi shock, "Ap—apa?! Kenapa aku?!"

"Sudah cepat siap-siap lah!" bentak Gildarts.

"Ha'i!"

XXX

Pluit tanda kuarter ketiga dimulai. Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Eh, Loke menggantikan posisi Natsu- _senpai_?" gumamnya.

"Wah, hebat juga si playboy itu" tambah Cana.

Elfman sudah merebut bola dari pihak lawan, menggiringnya dan melihat kearah mana ia akan oper. Ia melihat Gajeel yang posisinya kini di block oleh pemain lawan, begitupun dengan Gray, Elfman melihat yang bebas berlarian hanya Loke, ia melempar bola kearah Loke, pemuda surai orange itu pun menerima operan Elfman dengan baik dan berlari kearah ring lawan. Pada jarak beberapa langkah dari ring, Loke secara serentak mengangkat tangan dan lutut ke atas ketika melompat ke arah ring.

 _ **Slam!**_

"YOSHAAAA!"

Loke sukses melakukan _lay-up_ dan mencetak dua angka untuk timnya. Sorak sorai para penonton yang mendukung tim Fairy Tail pun pecah. Bibir pink Lucy hanya bisa membentuk huruf o saat melihat Loke beraksi.

"Setidaknya ia lebih baik daripada Natsu- _senpai_ " gumam Lucy.

Permainan dilanjutkan kembali, pertandingan tersebut menjadi sengit. Kedua tim terus saling membalas untuk mencetak angka. Dan di menit ke 6, pluit tanda pergantian pemain pun berbunyi. Lucy menoleh dan melihat Natsu yang sudah bersiap untuk kembali kedalam pertandingan.

"Eh? Natsu- _senpai_ kembali lagi" ucap Levy.

Lucy tersenyum tipis, "Hnn. Nah bagaimana ia bisa membalikkan keadaan ini ya?" gumam Lucy.

XXX

Natsu berlari ketengah lapangan, ia bersiap di posisinya. Sting menyeringai, "Ah, akhirnya kau kembali lagi, _senpai_. Apakah sudah merasa lebih tenang?" ucapnya.

Natsu bertugas untuk me- _mark_ Sting. Natsu hanya menyeringai dan menatap angkuh Sting, "Terimakasih atas provokasimu itu. Aku sadar kalau aku bermain dengan buruk tadi"

Sting tertawa mengejek, "Nah..nah..berarti permainan baru saja akan dimulai bukan?"

"Ah, kau benar. Permainan baru saja dimulai!"

Pluit pun berbunyi, permainan dimulai kembali dengan bola berada ditangan tim Fairy tail. Natsu berlari dan Sting pun ikut berlari. Natsu pun dengan mudah mendapatkan bola dari Gajeel dan men-dribblenya ke ring lawan.

Setelah masuk di wilayah lawan, matanya mengedarkan pandangan terhadap teman-temannya yang kini dijaga ketat oleh tim lawan. Ia mendecih.

Seakan mengerti keadaan Natsu, Bickslow melakukan gerakan fake dan dibantu oleh Gray untuk bisa lepas penjagaan dari pemuda berambut hitam—Rogue.

Natsu melirik, kini ia melihat kapten tim-nya lepas dari penjagaan. Natsu menyeringai dan mengoper bolanya pada Bickslow. Bickslow berhenti tepat di titik _three-point_ dan melemparkan bola tersebut ke ring lawan dan sukses masuk.

—Tiga poin untuk tim Fairy tail.

Sorakan dari para pendukung pun terpecah digedung olahraga tersebut. Lucy tersenyum riang saat melihat permainan Natsu. Levy, Cana dan penonton yang lainnya pun ikut bersorak.

' _Permainannya berubah..syukurlah ia bisa menyadarinya' batin Lucy._

Kini Natsu berhadapan dengan Sting, Sting memantulkan bola itu sambil memandang serius sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Natsu memperkirakan bahwa pemuda pirang menyebalkan itu akan melakukan fake. Kanan atau kiri? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Natsu.

Sting melakukan _turn-around_ dan _fadeaway_. Sting berhasil meloloskan bola orange yang dipantulkannya itu melewati sisi kanan ketiak Natsu, pemuda pinkish itu refleks mengangkat lengan untuk menghalaunya, tetapi Sting berkelit, mendribble kembali bola tersebut dan berlari menuju ring lawan. Natsu mendecih dan memberikan penekanan pada kedua kakinya agar bisa berlari cepat menyusul Sting.

Dan benar saja, Sting tersusul. Pemuda pirang angkuh itu membulatkan matanya saat Natsu kini berdiri didepannya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia terpaksa berhenti. Sting mengedarkan pandangannya pada teman-temannya, ia membulatkan matanya.

' _Full court man-to-man?!' batin Sting._

Sting menyeringai, " _Sugoi yo_ " gumamnya. Sting memasang kuda-kuda untuk melompat.

' _Dia akan melakukan Jump shot dari jarak ini?! Sehebat apa orang ini!' batin Natsu._

Sting melompat dan tangannya bersiap melempar bola tersebut. Lucy mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Gawat, Jump shot milik Sting, tidak bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun" gumamnya.

Natsu melompat dengan sekuat tenaga dengan tangannya menghalau bola tersebut.

 _ **PLAAAK!**_

Sting membulatkan matanya saat bola basketnya telah ditepak keras oleh Natsu. Tembakan—jump shot miliknya dihentikan oleh Natsu.

Bola diterima oleh Gajeel, tak ambil pusing, pemuda surai hitam panjang itu segera berlari kearah ring lawan. Natsu mengatur nafasnya dan mengelap peluh keringatnya, "Hah..mau kau sehebat apapun, aku akan menghentikannya!" ucap Natsu.

Sting geram. Natsu berlari meninggalkan pemuda pirang angkuh itu dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Yosh! Minna cetak satu angka dan kita ambil alih permainan!" seru Natsu—membangkitkan semangat para rekan timnya.

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya, " _Sugoi.._ "

Natsu meraih bola yang dioper dari Gray, ia berlari dan tiba-tiba dihadang oleh pemain lawan, ia melihat kesekitar, mata onyx hitamnya membulat. Semua teman-temannya di kawal ketat. _'Kuso!' batinnya._

Sekali lagi, ia berhadapan dengan Sting. Natsu menghembuskan nafasnya dan memandang serius Sting. Natsu memantulkan bola tersebut dengan keras, memindahkannya dari tangan kanannya ke tangan kiri. Lalu memantulkan bola melewati antara kedua kaki Sting dan Natsu melakukan turnaround dengan cepat. Sting tersentak kaget.

' _Ini kan..' batin Sting._

Lucy membulatkan matanya, ia begitu familiar dengan teknik _dribble_ itu. Detik berikutnya Lucy tersenyum. "Ah dasar senpai tukang nyontek" gumamnya.

Natsu menggunakan tangan kanan, berpivot pada kaki kanan dan melangkah dengan kaki kiri. Kemudian ia mengangkat lutut kanannya ke atas dan secara bersamaan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang melempar ke atas dan melepas bola dengan mengebaskan pergelangannya. Dan bola tersebut masuk kedalam ring tanpa halauan.

—dua poin untuk Fairy Tail.

Sting menatap tidak percaya sosok Natsu yang kini membelakanginya. _'Dribble itu kan, persis—tidak, walaupun tidak terlalu sempurna itu benar-benar mirip dengan milik Lucy' pikir Sting._

Permainan di kuarter ketiga ini benar-benar sengit. Semua pemain mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan dan staminanya. Secara bergantian kedua tim mencetak angka.

Lucy bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Levy dan Cana memandangnya heran, "Lucy? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Cana.

"Aku ingin kebawah" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Hnn, baiklah"

Setelah berpamitan pada kedua temannya, Lucy pun turun kebawah. Gadis itu mengulum senyum, kini ia merasa ingin melihat permainan tim sekolahnya dari dekat.

XXX

Dan pluit tanda berakhirnya kuarter ketiga pun berbunyi. Skor dari kedua tim kini _seri_. 86-86. Semua pemain kembali ke _bench_ masing-masing.

"Permainan yang bagus, Natsu!" puji Gildarts.

" _Arigatou_ " jawabnya.

Natsu mengambil minuman isotonik miliknya dan segera meminumnya. Loke menyodorkan handuk kering untuknya dan ia segera mengelap keringatnya.

"Fyuh.."

" _Konbanwa~_ "

Natsu membulatkan matanya saat menangkap suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Ia segera menoleh kebelakang.

"Lu—LUCYYYY?!"

Semua pemain dari tim Fairy Tail terkejut saat mendapati sosok gadis bersurai pirang panjang sedang berdiri tersenyum didepan mereka. Gadis itu melangkah mendekat, "Boleh tidak kalau aku menonton permainan kalian dari _bench_ ini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

' _AAAHHH~~~ senyum malaikat~~ benar-benar obat saat kelelahan' batin semua pemain._

"Lucy? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu, bingung.

Lucy tersenyum, "Hanya ingin melihat permainan para _senpai_ dari dekat, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Natsu menatap serius Lucy, "Aku—maksudku tim ini akan menang!"

Lucy tertawa kecil, "Harus! Kau sudah menyontek gerakan dribble-ku tadi"

Natsu memberikan grins manisnya kepada Lucy, Lucy hanya tersenyum melihatnya. " _Ganbatte, minna_.." ucapnya.

Setelah dua menit berlalu, pluit tanda kuarter terakhir dimulai berbunyi. Natsu dan teman satu timnya meneriakkan semangatnya. Para penonton bersorak untuk mendukung mereka yang sedang bertanding. Natsu meletakkan handuknya dan berjalan untuk masuk kedalam lapangan, tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangannya kini telah digenggam oleh Lucy yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

" _Senpai_..jangan sampai kalah" ucapnya.

Natsu membalikkan tubuhnya, meletakkan tangannya dan menepuk kepala Lucy dengan pelan. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia meremehkan sekolah kita dan juga..."

Natsu menurunkan tangannya dan tertunduk, wajahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya. Lucy memiringkan kepalanya, " _Senpai?_ dan juga apa?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia merebutmu begitu saja!" ujar Natsu. Lucy yang mendengarnya agak terkejut, pipinya memerah dan tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum, "Hnn! Aku mengandalkanmu, Natsu-senpai" ucapnya.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Natsu berlari menyusul teman-temannya. Dari kejauhan, Sting memandang kesal saat Lucy tersenyum pada pemuda pinkish itu. Tangan pemuda itu mengepal.

XXX

Natsu memantulkan bola dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya yang bebas diacungkan keatas, "Satu! Kita cetak angka dan kuasai kuarter ini dan kita menangkan pertandingan ini!" serunya.

"OSSSHHH!" jawab rekan timnya.

Sting mendecih dan segera menghadang Natsu, "Kau tidak akan bisa menang, _senpai!_ "

Natsu tersenyum miring, "Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Natsu mendribble bola, melakukan gerakan fake yang mengecoh Sting dan Natsu pun berhasil melewati penjagaan Sting. Tetapi tidak hanya sampai disitu, Sting ternyata melakukan back–tip dan Natsu tak menyadari hal itu, hingga akhirnya bola yang berada ditangannya direbut oleh tim lawan.

" _Kuso_!" ucapnya.

Natsu berlari dengan cepat untuk mengejar Sting yang kini men-dribble bola dengan lincahnya. Sting seperti sedang mengamuk, ia telah melewati tiga pemain secara berturut-turut. Natsu kini sudah menghadangnya.

"Aku tak suka melihat kau dekat-dekat dengan Lucy" ucap Sting tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Sting mendecih, ia merasa kesulitan menerobos penjagaan Natsu yang begitu ketat. Hey, pemuda pirang ini bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia bisa selemah ini saat berhadapan pemuda pinkish ini? Tidak—bukan itu. Tetapi pemuda yang ada dihadapan Sting ini, bisa dikatakan setara dengan Lucy.

"Tidak buruk, Sting.." Natsu menggeram dan diselingi seringai. Kini Sting berlari sambil men-dribble bola dan diikuti oleh Natsu. Dengan gerakan seperti akan merengkuh, Natsu mencegat Sting kembali—yang kini sigap hendak melakukan fake, tetapi Natsu lebih cepat melakukan back-tip pada bola yang berada ditangan sang 'calon-bintang-masa-depan'.

Bola tersebut menggelinding dan diambil oleh Gray yang kini bebas dari penjagaan. Dan dengan suksesnya, Gray mencetak dua poin untuk tim-nya. Kini tim basket Fairy Tail unggul dua angka.

Natsu terengah-engah sambil memandang Sting, "Sudah aku bilang bukan? Aku tidak akan dengan mudah memberimu jalan" ucap Natsu.

"Cih! _Kono yarou_.." geram Sting.

XXX

Mata Lucy berbinar-binar saat melihat permainan Natsu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau senpai yang dikenalnya itu sangat ahli. Bahkan untuk menghentikan Sting saja, itu sudah dibilang hebat.

"Dia hebat, bukan?" tanya Gildarts.

Lucy menoleh, "Hnn. Aku tidak menyangka. Soalnya saat kuarter pertama dan kedua dia bermain dengan sangat buruk" jawabnya.

Gildarts tersenyum, "Karena dia baru saja kembali dari masa-masa suramnya, makanya dia belum menyesuaikan kembali permainannya" jelas Gildarts.

"Masa..masa..suram?"

Gildarts mengangguk. "Nanti juga kau akan tahu"

Manik Lucy pun kini memandangi Natsu yang berlari mengikuti arah bola memantul. ' _Apa maksudnya?' batin Lucy._

XXX

Tinggal satu menit lagi, tetapi skor untuk Fairytail dan Sabertooth masih seri. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, tim Fairy Tail bermain dengan sungguh-sungguh. Natsu melirik Bickslow—sang kapten dan menyandang point shooter di tim tersebut, Bickslow yang mendapatkan sinyal dari sang point-guard itu langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari penjagaan Rogue.

Natsu yang melihat Bickslow sudah terbebas dengan segera mengoper bola tersebut, tetapi Sting dengan cepat memotong operan tersebut.

' _Sial!' batin Natsu._

Natsu mengejar Sting yang kini berada didepannya. "Aku..tidak akan membiarkanmu..menang…" ucap Natsu.

Natsu kini berhasil menyusul Sting, dan mereka berhadapan kembali. Sting menyeringai, "Aku akan mengampunimu jika kau menyerah, senpai"

"Cih, siapa yang mau menyerah. Aku tidak sudi. Lagipula aku tidak membutuhkan pengampunanmu, baka!" jawab Natsu.

Sting tertawa, "Begitukah? Kalau begitu…"

Natsu membulatkan matanya saat melihat form yang dibuat oleh Sting. ' _Anak ini…' batin Natsu._

Lucy membulatkan matanya, "JANGAN BIARKAN DIA MENEMBAK, _SENPAIIIII_!" teriaknya—refleks.

Natsu tersentak sadar saat mendengar teriakan Lucy, Sting membulatkan matanya saat Natsu melompat, menghalangi pandangannya kearah ring lawan. dengan cepat, Sting melangkah mundur dan melompat. Natsu membulatkan onyx hitamnya. Sting melompat lebih tinggi dari Natsu yang kini sudah turun.

 _'Kuso!' batinnya._

Setelah kakinya mendarat, Natsu kembali melompat dan berkeinginan menepak bola yang akan di lemparkan Sting. Semua mata tertuju pada pertandingan itu. Lucy memegang kedua tangannya, berharap bahwa Natsu masih sempat menghentikan tembakan Sting.

"Tidak akan aku bi—" Belum selesai, Sting sudah melemparkan bola orange itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Natsu membelalakkan matanya, memandang sang pemuda pirang yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Bola melambung tinggi mengarah ke ring tim Natsu. Tim Natsu dan tim lawan pun tengah bersiap di bawah ring, mengatisipasi bahwa tembakan itu tidak masuk.

5

4

3

2

 **BAAAAK!**

1

 _ **Priiiiiittttt…**_

Semua mata terbelalak. Tak terkecuali tim Fairytail. Lucy menoleh kearah papan skor,kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Skor akhir 107-105.

"Kita..MENAAAANGG!" teriak Sting.

" _Yattaaa!"_ sorak para pemain cadangan tim Sabertooth. _  
_

Tidak ada sorak sorai dari para pendukung tim Fairy Tail yang menggema digedung olahraga tersebut. Natsu diam terpaku, begitu pula dengan rekan satu timnya—mereka semua tertunduk. Sedih? Sudah pasti bukan?

Natsu menoleh kearah papan skor. Bibirnya terbuka. Ah ya, dia kalah. Setelah mengingat kekalahannya, ia segera menoleh kearah Lucy. Natsu membulatkan matanya saat melihat Lucy tersenyum kearahnya dan bibir gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu.

 _"Ot-su-ka-re"_

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya. Kemudian ia meremas jersey tim basketnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Rasanya begitu sakit mengalami kekalahan. Kesal. Belum lagi dengan ia mengingkari janjinya.

"Kedua tim berbaris!"

Natsu merasa tepukan di bagian bahu, ia menoleh dan mendapati sang kapten. "Ayo kita berbaris" ajaknya. Natsu mengangguk.

"Pertandingan berakhir!"

Kedua tim berbaris. "Sabaertooth Academy menang dengan skor 107 dengan lawan 105"

" _ARIGATOU GOZAIMAASSUU!"_

XXX

Setelah pertandingan itu, para penonton pun bubar. Gildarts dan beberapa pemain cadangan tim basket Fairy Tail menyambut pemain inti yang tadi bertanding. Gildarts menepuk tangannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya kalah?" tanyanya, membelah keheningan. Lucy dan yang lainnya pun ikut menoleh. Apa-apaan pelatih ini? Menanyakan hal seperti itu saat timnya mengalami kekalahan.

Lucy hanya mengulum senyum, "Gildarts-san. Haruskah mereka menjawab? bukannya sudah terlihat dari raut wajah mereka?" ucapnya.

Gildarts menoleh pada Lucy dan memberikan senyuman lalu ia menoleh keanak-anak yang ia latih, "Rupanya kalian sudah berkembang, yaaaahh..walaupun kalah. Tetapi Jangan terlalu dipikirkan tentang kekalahan ini. Bangkit. Kalah itu memang sangat menyakitkan. Aku pun pernah merasakannya. Tapi..."

"Tapi rasa sakit atas kekalahan yang kalian alami itu harus diingat selalu, karena.."

Gildarts meninju udara dengan satu kepalan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Itu akan menjadi motivasi kalian untuk maju dan berkembang agar tidak lagi merasakan perih dan sakitnya kekalahan!" ujarnya.

Lucy tersenyum dan begitu pun juga semua yang berada disana. Terkecuali untuk Natsu. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk. Senyuman Lucy menghilang saat menotis bahwa Natsu murung dibelakang teman-temannya.

"Baiklah.. kalian ganti baju lah dan pulang kerumah masing-masing"

"OSSSSHHHH!" jawab para pemain serentak. Dan satu per satu para pemain inti maupun pemain cadangan meninggalkan gymnasium untuk berganti baju mereka. Begitu pula dengan Gildarts. Hanya tersisa Lucy dan Natsu.

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menuju kouhai-nya dengan tertunduk. Lucy menghela nafas. "Senpai, kau terlihat menyedihkan" ejeknya.

Natsu berhenti tepat didepan Lucy dan memandangnya—dengan menyesal. "Gomen" ucap Natsu.

"Untuk?"

"Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku" jawabnya.

Lucy terkekeh, "Aku tak berharap diselamatkan olehmu, Senpai. Memangnya aku ini seorang Putri apa, pake segala kaya gitu haha"

"Luce...aku sedang serius"

Lucy tersenyum, "Daijoubu, senpai. Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Percayalah. Jadi jangan murung seperti itu, wajah jelekmu bisa bertambah jelek kalau seperti itu"

Natsu pun ikut tersenyum, satu tangannya pun diletakkan di pucuk kepala Lucy dan mengacak si pirang tersebut, "Berani-beraninya kau mengejekku, heeeeehh"

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya, "Mou! senpai! Rambutku jadi acak-acakan gi—"

"Lucy"

Lucy maupun Natsu menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat mendapati Sting yang masih memakai jersey tim basketnya—berdiri menyeringai. "Kau tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kita, bukan? Harusnya kau bersiap-siap untuk ikut denganku" ucapnya.

Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dan menariknya untuk bersembunyi dibelakangnya, "Lucy. Dia tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau dengar aku kan, Sting?!" geramnya.

"Eeeeeeh~ Jangan pernah kau sentuh dia, senpai~"

 _ **Grep!**_

Sting pun meraih salah satu tangan Lucy dan menarik ke sisinya—akhirnya Lucy menjadi bahan rebutan. "Apa-apaan sih! Lepasin!" Lucy mulai berontak.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya, Lucy!" seru Sting. Lucy tersentak, "Memangnya apa pedulimu, hah?!" balas gadis pirang tersebut.

Natsu menarik satu tangan Lucy, "Lucy suka bersamaku, Sting. Kau dengar?!"

Sting mendecih, "Gadis ini tidak menyebutkan bahwa ia suka bersamamu, senpai" sinisnya. Lucy menghela nafas, dan menyentakkan kedua tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh kedua pemuda didepannya.

"Kalian..seperti anak kecil!" ujar Lucy. Dan akhirnya perdebatan Sting dan Natsu pun berhenti.

"Memangnya salah siapa? Hah?!" balas Sting dan Natsu pada Lucy. Lucy sweatdrop, "Jadi sekarang kalian bersekutu melawanku? Hmm? Begitu ya..."

Natsu dan Sting berpandangan, detik berikutnya mereka saling membuang muka—sebal. Lucy terkekeh dalam hati karena pemuda-pemuda itu terlihat begitu imut.

Sting meraih tangan Lucy, "Aku menang, Lucy. Kau harus ikut denganku. Kau harus bersamaku. Aku membutuhkanmu" ucap pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau hanya ingin aku bermain basket lagi, bukan?" ucap Lucy. Lucy menghela nafas, "Aku tidak bisa, Sting. Maaf" lanjutnya.

Mendengar ocehan dari Lucy, Sting pun akhirnya mengeratkan genggamannya dan menarik Lucy ke pelukannya. "Kau tahu kan kalau keluarga kita itu dekat? Jadi tidak masalah. Jangan memikirkan apapun selain aku, Lucy. Semua urusan pindahanmu, akan—" bisiknya.

Natsu menarik bahu Sting, dan menarik tangan Lucy. "Kau pikir Lucy itu mainan? HAAA?!" Lucy pun berpindah tangan ke Natsu.

"Heee~ jangan memasang wajah seseram itu senpai" keluh Sting.

Sting melangkah dan berhadapan dengan Natsu, "Kau kalah loh, Senpai" ucapnya, meremehkan.

"Sting. Cukup." lerai Lucy.

Sting menoleh dan mendekati gadis pirang yang merupakan teman kecilnya, tangannya terulur, mengelus pucuk kepala Lucy. "Kalau begitu..Aku akan memberimu waktu hingga Interhigh, Lucy. Jika sekolahmu bisa berhadapan denganku, membuat tim-ku kewalahan dan akhirnya **menang**. Aku tidak lagi mempermasalahkan keberadaanmu disini.."

Lucy menatap Sting dengan datar, "Tapi..jika malah sebaliknya..."

 _ **CUP!**_

Lucy membulatkan manik cokelatnya, Natsu terngaga melihat adegan yang terjadi didepannya. STING MENGECUP PIPI LUCY?!

Sting membelai wajah Lucy, "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?"

"Sampai bertemu lagi. Dan aku harap, pertemuan selanjutnya kau akan berubah pikiran" ucap Sting.

Wajah Lucy memerah. "Ja—Jangan buat aku menjadi taruhan! Ak—aku tak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan ba—basket!" serunya dengan gugup. Wajah gadis itu makin memerah. Oke, Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dikecup pipi oleh Sting. Tapi...Tapi...bagaimana bisa seorang gadis biasa saja saat dicium oleh pemuda tampan?

Sting terkekeh, "Yaaaa mau tidak mau kau harus ikut terjun membawa tim basket sekolahmu maju di Interhigh, Lucy" balasnya dengan santai. "Aku tunggu" lanjutnya.

"Dan untuk kau, Senpai" Sting menunjuk Natsu. "Aku akan menghabisimu dan tim konyolmu itu" lanjutnya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sting keluar dari gymnasium bersama dengan timnya. Lucy menatap kepergian teman kecilnya itu, tetapi sesaat kemudian dia menotis gadis silver yang berdiri menatap kearahnya. Yukino.

 _'Ada apa dengannya? kenapa menatapku seperti itu?' batin Lucy._

Detik kemudian, gadis itu pun menyusul rekannya yang lain. Lucy menutup mulutnya, _'Jangan-jangan...' pikir Lucy._

Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy dan mengangkat alisnya. _'Menyebalkan' batin pemuda itu._

XXX

Sting berjalan menuju ke bus sekolahnya beriringan bersama dengan Yukino. Ia menotis bahwa manajer cantik tim-nya terlihat sedih. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya. "Yukino" panggilnya.

Gadis itu tidak menoleh. Masih bergelut dengan pikiran-pikirannya.

"Yukino"

Masih tak menoleh.

"Hhh, YU-KI-NOOO!"

Yukino tersentak dan menoleh, "Ha—Haiiii'?!"

Sting terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Yukino. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Melamun saja. Kita menang loh"

Yukino tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku..Aku hanya memikirkan strategi untuk pertandingan kita di Interhigh" ucapnya. Sting meletakkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Yukino. "Interhigh masih lama. Tak perlu dipikirkan seperti itu. Kita bisa memikirkannya bersama"

Pipi Yukino memerah, tertunduk malu, "Hmm, _wakatta, Captain_ " jawabnya.

Dari kejauhan, pemuda dengan surai hitam dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya memandang ekspresi Yukino yang tengah malu. Rogue, pemuda itu sudah lama memendam rasa pada gadis berambut pendek silver itu. Tapi pemuda itu tahu, kalau ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan sang Kapten yang tidak peka.

XXX

"Loh? Kalian masih disini?"

Natsu dan Lucy menoleh. Mereka mendapati teman-teman satu tim Natsu dan juga Gildarts berdiri berdampingan. Membawa barang bawaan mereka. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Ya, Mereka pulang dengan membawa kekalahan. Yah, walaupun ini hanya latih-tanding, tetapi kekalahan itu adalah sesuatu yang mengecewakan.

"Kami baru saja mau pulang" ucap Lucy.

"Ah..benarkah? Kalian berdua~ berbuat yang tidak-tidak ya~~" ledek Gray.

"Matamu meletos! Aku sedang emosi, jangan meledekku, _Ice-Brain_!" sahut Natsu dengan sewot.

Gajeel merangkul Natsu, "Wuseee wuseee..sewot banget nih. Santai aja"

Natsu menghempaskan tangan Gajeel yang merangkulnya dan melirik kearah Lucy. Lucy menoleh dan tersenyum padanya tetapi Natsu memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kalian pulanglah".

"Tunggu" cegah Lucy. Natsu berhenti dan berbalik, "Aku ingin semuanya mendengarkan aku" lanjut Lucy.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Gildarts.

Lucy tersenyum, rona di kedua pipinya terlihat jelas, "Aku..Aku sudah memikirkannya. Hmm sebenarnya baru tadi sih. Ini bukan karena kapten tim Sabertooth membuat sebuah taruhan. Sungguh, bukan itu alasannya. Aku hanya.."

Semua menunggu kelanjutan ucapan sang gadis cantik pirang itu. "Aku hanya menyukai permainan basket kalian" lanjutnya.

"Benarkah? Padahal kita kalah loh" jawab Gray dan diiringi anggukan para anggota tim basket lainnya—termasuk Gildarts.

Lucy tertunduk, "Aku sudah lama tidak melihat tim seperti ini. Saling mendukung..saling percaya dan bekerjasama..Aku agak rindu dengan hal itu hehe" ucap Lucy dengan pelan. Natsu memperhatikannya.

Gildarts menggaruk tengkuknya, "Yah..mungkin karena dulu kau melihat tim basket Fiore yang makin kesini bermain secara individual. Tak ada lagi kepercayaan, benarkan?"

Lucy menanggapinya hanya dengan tersenyum. "Mungkin ini terlalu mengagetkan kalian, Aku..Aku..."

Lucy merundukkan tubuhnya, membuat semuanya terkejut, "Bolehkah aku menjadi manager tim ini? _Onegaishimasu!_ "

Semuanya terkejut. Gildarts, Natsu dan yang lainnya. "Se—SERIUSAAAAANNNN?!"

Lucy masih merunduk, "Aku—sangat serius!" jawabnya.

"Haaa…KAU DITERIMAAAA! SANGAT DITERIMAA, LUCY-CHAN~~" seru Gildarts. Semuanya bersweatdrop dan detik berikutnya mereka tertawa lepas. "Kalau begini caranya ini sih bukannya kalah! Yeaaay" ujar Gray.

"Kau betul!" sahut Gajeel.

Lucy menegapkan lagi tubuhnya, "Hontou? Hontou ni?" tanyanya.

"Yaaaa mulai hari ini, mohon bantuannya ya, Manager-san!" ucap Bickslow sambil menepuk bahu Lucy. Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Hnn. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_ "

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya, berjalan kearah Lucy, membelah kerumunan teman-teman se-timnya. Semuanya melihat Natsu dengan heran, kenapa Natsu memasang wajah seseram itu saat Lucy mengumumkan bahwa gadis itu ingin menjadi Manajer?

Lucy yang sedang tertawa pun terkejut saat Natsu yang sudah berada didepannya dan meraih kedua bahunya, saat bibir gadis itu terbuka untuk memanggil nama sang senpai, gadis itu pun dibuat membeku oleh apa yang diperbuat si pemuda..

 _ **CUP!**_

Suasana hening. _Speechless_ dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Wajah Natsu memerah, dan menunjuk kearah pipi Lucy, "Itu untuk membersihkan kecupan si pirang konyol itu! Ingat itu Luce!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Natsu berlari kencang meninggalkan semuanya—tentunya, yang masih tidak percaya. Lucy membelai pipinya, wajahnya merona. ia meletakkan tangannya didadanya.

 _'Ah kencang sekali debaran jantungku ini. Bagaimana ini...' pikirnya._

"NATSUUUUUUU! KAU BERANI-BERANINYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan pada saat itu lah, Natsu menjadi incaran empuk untuk ditinju oleh seluruh anggota tim basket Fairytail High School karena telah mencium Manajer baru tim basket.

Dan ditempat lain, sosok gadis berambut silver bergaun putih pun tersenyum dengan tulus. "Sedikit lagi, Natsu...sedikit lagi..kau akan mengetahui perasaanmu itu..tapi..."

Lisanna, sang gadis bergaun putih dan berambut silver itu menoleh kearah Lucy yang masih memerah wajahnya. Senyuman gadis silver itu pun menghilang digantikan dengan raut kesedihan "Tapi apakah kisah cintamu akan berakhir sama seperti dulu ya, Natsu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hai haaaaiiii author kembali lagi dengan chapter yang cukup panjang haha...huh lelahnya membuat scene bermain basket, binguuuung bangettttt kalo bikinnya gak fokus wkwk ;C Jadi harap maklum ya kalo ada yang typo atau ada yang aneh dalam pertandingannya Natsu vs Sting haha-_-''**

 **Baiklah baiklaaaah, gimana chapter ini menurut kalian para pembacaa? berikan masukan, komentar, kritik dll yang berhubungan dengan fanfic ni keeeee REVIEW YAAAA!**

 **Oke oke. Cukup basa-basinya, sekarang author bakal bales review yang udah masuk chapter kemaren...**

 **GummyZone : Jangan kesel dooong, Sting itu sebenernya baik kok hehe^^ ini termasuk update cepet gak ya? haha-_-**

 **LRCN : Yaaaah tapi tim natsu ternyata...kalah:C Gapapa mungkin tahun depan sudah diijinkan ke AFA. dan semoga AFAID masih ada buat tahun besok:)**

 **nafiryuu: Sedih ya kalo inget gadis pirang malang itu... :'')**

 **Fic of Delusion : Pasti panjang! hahaha XP**

 **Ai2 Lucky : Hehe makasih vrooh XD Hehe maapkeun kalo masih banyak typo~~**

 **Li Nitsuga : Hehe Makasih..makasih.. oke ini updatenya termasuk cepet gak yaaa? tunggu kelanjutannya lagi yaa.. udah baca kooook dan kepo ama kelanjutannya! :D**

 **Okeeeee semuanya udah dibalesin kaaaan! jadii author mau pamit undur diri, sampai ketemu saat author mengupdate chapter baru ya XP**

 **Tapi tetep ya tinggalkan review + tunggu chapter selanjutnyaaa!**

 **Bye..bye..**


	8. Chapter 8

**HALO HOLAAAAAAA READERSSSS TERCINTAAAAAA! SUZU _IS BACCCKKKK_!**

 ** _I'M SO SORRRY FOR SUPADUPA LATE UPDATEEEEDD. OMG_ UDAH SETAHUN FANFIC INI GAK UPDATE HUHUHU:(((( HONTOU GOMEN READERS, KARENA SELAMA SETAHUN INI, SUZU SIBUK NGEJAR PELAJARAN SEKOLAH DAN JUGA BOLAK BALIK KE RUMAH SAKIT UTK PERAWATAN SELAMA SETAHUN BELAKANGAN INI. DAN AKHIRNYAAAA SUZU SEMBOOOOOHHHHHHHH YUHUUUU...**

 **BUT, SEKARANG, HARI INI, KALIAN YG UDAH PADA LIBUR SEKOLAH, BISA LIAT LANJUTAN DARI FANFIC INIII, YEAAAYYYYY! TAPI PASTI PADA LUPA YA TENTANG CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA KARENA AUTHOR KELAMAAN HIATUS HUFT..**

 **MAKA DARI ITU, AUTHOR JUGA NYANTUMIN CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA HEHE :)**

 **OKEY, LET'S START'S!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA DI YOU'RE MY HIKARI :**

 _Lucy merundukkan tubuhnya, membuat semuanya terkejut, "Bolehkah aku menjadi manager tim ini? Onegaishimasu!"_

 _Semuanya terkejut. Gildarts, Natsu dan yang lainnya. "Se—SERIUSAAAAANNNN?!"_

 _Lucy masih merunduk, "Aku—sangat serius!" jawabnya._

 _"Haaa…KAU DITERIMAAAA! SANGAT DITERIMAA, LUCY-CHAN~~" seru Gildarts. Semuanya bersweatdrop dan detik berikutnya mereka tertawa lepas. "Kalau begini caranya ini sih bukannya kalah! Yeaaay" ujar Gray._

 _"Kau betul!" sahut Gajeel._

 _Lucy menegapkan lagi tubuhnya, "Hontou? Hontou ni?" tanyanya._

 _"Yaaaa mulai hari ini, mohon bantuannya ya, Manager-san!" ucap Bickslow sambil menepuk bahu Lucy. Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Hnn. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_

 _Natsu mengepalkan tangannya, berjalan kearah Lucy, membelah kerumunan teman-teman se-timnya. Semuanya melihat Natsu dengan heran, kenapa Natsu memasang wajah seseram itu saat Lucy mengumumkan bahwa gadis itu ingin menjadi Manajer?_

 _Lucy yang sedang tertawa pun terkejut saat Natsu yang sudah berada didepannya dan meraih kedua bahunya, saat bibir gadis itu terbuka untuk memanggil nama sang senpai, gadis itu pun dibuat membeku oleh apa yang diperbuat si pemuda.._

 _ **CUP!**_

 _Suasana hening. Speechless dengan apa yang mereka lihat._

 _Wajah Natsu memerah, dan menunjuk kearah pipi Lucy, "Itu untuk membersihkan kecupan si pirang konyol itu! Ingat itu Luce!"_

 _Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Natsu berlari kencang meninggalkan semuanya—tentunya, yang masih tidak percaya. Lucy membelai pipinya, wajahnya merona. ia meletakkan tangannya didadanya._

 _'Ah kencang sekali debaran jantungku ini. Bagaimana ini...' pikirnya._

 _"NATSUUUUUUU! KAU BERANI-BERANINYAAAAAAAAAA!"_

XXX

Cahaya matahari sudah mulai terlihat menembus sela-sela jendela kamar bernuasa orange milik Sting. Semua anggota keluarganya sudah bangun, berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih bergumul dengan kasur beserta kawan-kawannya yang membuat pemuda pirang pucat itu tidak bisa melepaskan kenikmatan menjelajahi alam bawah sadarnya.

"Sting, kau tidak sekolah hari ini?! ini sudah jam setengah tujuh, kau bisa telat kalau tidak bangun sekarang!" teriakan Ibu sang point guard tim basket Sabertooth Academy.

Mendengar teriakan Ibunya, refleks ia mengambil bantal dan menutupi telinganya. Ia mencoba meredam suara cempreng Ibunya saat membangunkan dirinya.

"Sting! Ayo cepatbangun!" sang Ibu menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sting yang shirtless itu. "Ayolah, bukan karena kau menang di latih tanding kemarin kau menjadi malas sekolah, baka!"

Pemuda pirang pucat itu segera membuka matanya. " _Wakattayo_.."ucapnya—sedikit agak menggeram.

" mandi. Ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Ayahmu juga sudah di meja makan. Cepat ya" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ibunya pun keluar dari kamar Sting.

Pemuda itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya, mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang pucatnya dan menghela nafas.

" _Kau hanya ingin aku bermain basket lagi kan?"_

Kata-kata Lucy terngiang ditelinganya. Ia menghela nafas, "Memangnya apa salahnya sih aku meminta permintaan yang mudah itu? Tinggal main saja, bukan?"

Sting menurunkan kakinya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, dimana dia mengecup pipi pemuda itu memerah, ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya, "Bego! Aku baru sadar kalau aku kemarin menciumnya. Bagaimana ini.." gumamnya.

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **You're My Hikari**

 **By Suzuha Loreilenne**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

 _"Let your lights shine so brightly, because the lights will guide you out from the dark"_

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah disambut dengan riang oleh gadis berwajah cantik, bersurai pirang tersebut. Ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk bersenandung. Kini, ia berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju ruang makan—tidak lupa dengan senandung merdunya itu.

"Mama..Papa..Ohayou~" sapanya sambil mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya.

Layla dan Jude agak terkejut melihat tingkah laku putri tunggalnya itu. Tidak biasanya gadis berusia 15 tahun tersebut terlihat seceria dan seriang itu. Bahkan saat ia mengoleskan selai ke rotinya, gadis itu tak berhenti untuk bersenandung. Tingkahnya itu membuat kedua orang tuanya bertanya-tanya.

"Lucy? Kau terlihat ceria hari ini. Apa ada yang spesial pada hari ini?" tanya Layla.

Lucy menoleh dan tersenyum, "Tidak, tidak ada yang spesial kok, Mama" jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau sedari tadi bersenandung riang begitu? Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia sekali" tambah Jude—menyelidik.

Lucy menggigit roti yang ia oleskan selai strawberry tersebut, lalu dikunyah dan telan. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menikmati hari ini saja. Bukannya hari ini sangat cerah?" sahutnya.

Layla terkekeh, "Bahkan kau kini memperhatikan cuaca, Lucy. Tidak biasanya"

Lucy menyesap susu vanilanya dan meletakkan gelasnya, "Yaaah, bukannya setiap manusia harus berubah? Aku hanya ingin menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa kok"

"Eh?"

Lucy bangkit berdiri, menggendong tas ranselnya. "Aku berangkat ya, Ma, Pa" pamitnya.

"Hati-hati.."

Layla dan Jude saling pandang dan tersenyum, "Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa ceria dan riang seperti itu" ucap Jude. Layla mengangguk—setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya.

XXX

Lucy berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan suka cita untuk menuju ke halte bus. Ya, gadis itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Ia bersenandung, senyum terus terpampang diwajah cantiknya.

"Hari pertama jadi Manajer ya" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat, Lucy menangkap sosok yang ia kenal berjalan cepat melewatinya sambil menutupi wajahnya. Lucy ber-sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh Senpai-nya. Ya, itu Natsu.

' _Kenapa dia aneh begitu..' pikir Lucy._

"Natsu-senpai!" panggilnya.

Sosok yang dipanggil terlihat tersentak, berhenti sejenak dan tiba-tiba ia berlari terburu-buru. Lucy memandangnya sambil keheranan.

"Kenapa dia malah kabur?" Lucy mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan santai. Pipi Lucy tiba-tiba memerah, kini ia mengingat kejadian di gymnasium kemarin yang telah dilakukan oleh Natsu padanya.

" _Itu untuk membersihkan kecupan si pirang konyol itu! Ingat itu Luce!"_

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa gara-gara itu ya dia jadi kabur gitu? Bukannya harusnya aku yang malu? Dasar Natsu-senpai" gumamnya.

XXX

"Juvia!"

Sosok gadis yang baru saja meletakkan tas sekolahnya di mejanya menoleh dan tersenyum ,"Ah, ohayou. Bisca-san" jawabnya.

Juvia Locksar. Gadis berparas cantik. Memiliki rambut biru laut ikal dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambut indahnya. Gadis itu duduk dikelas 2-1

Gadis yang memanggil Juvia yaitu Bisca pun berdiri disebelah Juvia. "Kau menonton pertandingan basket kemarin kan? Aku melihatmu loh!"

Juvia duduk dan mengangguk, "Juvia datang untuk menyemangati Gray-sama~"

Bisca terkekeh, "Ya memangnya siapa lagi yang akan mendapati teriakan-teriakan hebohmu itu, Juvia"

"Ohayou, Bisca..Juvia.."

Juvia dan Bisca menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut pendek berwarna ungu. Dia adalah Kinana.

"Ohayou, Kinana-san" sahut Juvia.

"Ohayou, Kinana!" jawab Bisca.

Kinana duduk didepan Juvia, setelah meletakkan tasnya dan duduk ditempatnya, ia ikut mengobrol dengan Juvia dan Laki.

"Pasti kalian sedang membicarakan pertandingan yang kemarin. Sayang sekali ya, tim basket kita kalah" ucap Kinana.

Bisca dan Juvia mengangguk. "Aku benci sekali dengan tim basket lawan. Mereka sok sekali. Apalagi pemuda berambut pirang. Gayanya.." timpal Bisca.

Kinana mengangguk, "Padahal ia tampan..tapi kelakuannya.."

Juvia tersenyum, "Ketampanan dia tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan ketampanan milik Gray-sama~" tambahnya.

Bisca dan Kinana terkekeh, "Seperti biasa ya, kau terlalu mengagumi si Gray itu" ucap Bisca.

"He-em. Juvia, tidak baik loh kalau kau memata-matai Gray setiap hari. Ia bisa ilfeel padamu, bukan jatuh cinta padamu" tambah Bisca.

Juvia memangku wajahnya dan tersenyum, "Aku hanya memastikan bahwa ia tidak digoda oleh wanita-wanita, Bisca -san, Kinana-san" jawabnya dengan polos.

"Kalau Gray tahu, kau bisa dilaporkan ke polisi tahu! Dengan tuduhan 'Diikuti seorang stalker'..ya begitulah.." ucap Bisca.

Kinana mengangguk, "Dengan memata-matai, tidak akan membuat Gray jatuh cinta, Juvia"

Juvia tertunduk, "Memang sedih sih jika ditolak oleh Gray-sama. Tapi..jika Gray-sama mencintai wanita lain dibanding Juvia, asalkan dia bahagia, Juvia juga akan ikut bahagia"

Bisca dan Kinana saling bertatap, "Cintanya murni sekali. Aku tidak menyangka" ucap Bisca. Kinana mengangguk.

"Tapi..membayangkan Gray-sama bersama yang lain, rasanya Juvia ingin mati huhuhu~" lanjut Juvia.

Bisca dan Kinana pun ber-sweatdrop. "Ha-ha dasar kau ini, aneh"

 _ **Srek!**_

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan dua siswa laki-laki yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Dan pendengaran Juvia pun menjadi tajam saat kedua siswa itu menyebutkan nama tim basket.

"Iya. Aku juga melihatnya. Gadis kelas 1 itu kan? Yang rambutnya pirang?"

"Iya. Dia duduk di bench sampai akhir pertandingan. Apa dia gantinya Lisanna-kun?"

"Ja—jadi dia manajer? Wah..harusnya aku masuk tim basket aja kalau manajernya gadis cantik begitu!"

Juvia pun mengingat pertandingan kemarin, memang sih dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang gadis yang duduk di bench tim basket sekolahnya. Ia juga sempat bertanya-tanya, siapakah gadis itu.

Juvia langsung berdiri dan menutup mulutnya, _'Jangan-jangan dia…Love Rival?!'_ batinnya, menjerit.

Bisca dan Kinana hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Heran melihat kelakuan aneh Juvia.

XXX

Natsu berada diatap sekolahnya, berbaring bebas disana. Menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

"Hah..gawat..ini gawat.." gumamnya.

"Apanya yang gawat? Gara-gara kau menciumnya ya?"

Natsu segera membuka matanya dan terduduk. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Lisanna yang berjongkok didekatnya sambil tersenyum. "Hai, Natsu.."

"Lis..Ka—kau melihatnya?!"

Lisanna terkekeh, "Apa aku bilang, pasti kau suka pada gadis itu!"

Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ti—tidak juga"

"Aya ayaaa~ Kelihatannya Natsu mulai ragu dengan jawaban tentang perasaannya pada gadis itu~" ledek Lisanna.

"Uruse, Lis!" sahut Natsu.

Lisanna berdiri, gaun putihnya menari seiiring hembusan angin, "Aku cemburu. Sedikit sih" gumam Lisanna.

Natsu menoleh, memandang Lisanna yang berdiri didepannya. "Lis.."

"Seandainya aku masih hidup, apakah aku dan dia akan berkumpul didalam tim basket ya? Apa kami bisa mendampingi kalian semua ya? Pasti seru" ucap Lisanna.

Natsu bangkit berdiri dan melangkah mendekat, "Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Lis.."

"Aku iri sekali dengan gadis itu. Sungguh..bisa berkumpul dengan kau dan yang lain merupakan.." suara gadis bersurai silver itu bergetar—menahan tangis.

"Bagiku, saat diriku bersama denganmu dan yang lain adalah saat-saat berharga. Yang tidak dapat dibayar pakai apapun juga" lanjutnya.

Natsu segera memeluk tubuh dingin Lisanna. "Lis..gomen..gomenne.."

Lisanna menggeleng, "Jangan lagi, Natsu. Kau tidak salah. Jangan meminta maaf terus menerus"

Natsu menutup matanya, mempererat pelukannya. "Kalau begitu, bawa aku bersamamu, Lis. Jika kau merasa kesepian disana.." ucap Natsu.

Lisanna tersentak dan segera melepaskan pelukan Natsu. "Apa sih yang kau katakan!"

Natsu memegang kedua bahu Lisanna, menatap dalam ke mata biru milik sang gadis, "Aku mencintaimu, Lis! Bawa aku bersamamu!" ucapnya dengan penuh tekad.

Lisanna menggigit bibirnya, tangan dinginnya melayang dan menampar pipi Natsu dengan cukup keras—cukup keras hingga membuat Natsu membeku.

"Kau! Kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya hidupmu! Seenaknya kau bicara begitu! Tidak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu! Masih banyak orang yang ingin hidup lama sepertimu, Natsu. Tapi..Tapi kau malah…"

"Kalau hanya karena kau mencintaiku dan ingin bersamaku, kau..benar-benar yang terburuk, Natsu"

Mata onyx hitam Natsu membulat, "Ta—tapi.."

"Hanya karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang indah, bukan berati akan selalu berakhir bahagia dan akan bersatu, Natsu."

Lisanna menyentuh wajah Natsu dengan kedua tangannya, ia mendekatkan keningnya ke kening Natsu. "Waktu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, Natsu. Aku hanya memohon padamu untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada dihidupmu"

"Natsu!"

"Oy! Flame-head!"

Natsu membuka matanya, dan mendapati pemuda yang notabenenya adalah 'Friendnemy'-nya. Gray.

Natsu bangkit duduk, melihat kesekitar. Oh, dia masih berada diatap. Jadi Lisanna masuk lagi kedalam mimpinya?

"Heh!" panggil Gray. Natsu tersentak, "Apaan sih? Ganggu orang lagi mimpi indah aja"

Gray menatap datar Natsu, "Indah? Oooh indah sampai kau meneteskan airmata begitu? Pasti Lisanna lagi kan?"

Natsu membulatkan matanya, tangannya mengusap pipinya. Dan benar saja, ada bekas sisa airmata. Pemuda berambut pinkish itu pun segera mengelapnya, "Begitulah" jawabnya.

Gray menghela nafas, "Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

Natsu menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku malas. Sedang banyak pikiran" jawabnya.

"HAAAA?! Memangnya kau punya otak untuk berpikir, Flame-brain?!" seru Gray.

Natsu meninju bahu Gray, "Teme! Kau cari mati ya?!"

Gray tertawa, "Paling kau hanya memikirkan bagaimana harusnya kau bersikap pada Lucy. Setelah kau menciumnya tanpa izin"

Natsu segera bangkit berdiri, "Aku hanya membersihkannya dari ciuman si pirang konyol itu, Underwear-Prince"

"Heeee? Alasan saja" sahut Gray.

Natsu segera berjalan keluar dari atap, sedangkan Gray menatap kepergiannya sambil tersenyum, "Dasar.." Gray pun segera menyusul Natsu.

XXX

"Lucy?! Kau—kau kenapa? Kenapa hidungmu.."

Lucy menyentuh hidungnya dan melihat ke jarinya. Ia melihat darah kental. Dan semakin lama semakin banyak. Kedua orang tuanya semakin panik.

"Hidungmu berdarah—kau mimisan!" ucap Jude sambil menutupi hidung Lucy. Sedangkan Layla mengambil tissue dari dalam tasnya.

Gaun putih yang dipakai oleh Lucy pun terkena bercak merah—yaitu darahnya sendiri.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, untuk diperiksa!" usul Jude. Layla mengangguk, "Kau benar!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ma, Pa.." ucap Lucy dengan suara yang tertahan. Tetapi lama-kelamaan, kesadaran Lucy pun menurun dan akhirnya..

—semua menjadi gelap.

Lucy kembali membuka matanya, ia segera sadar bahwa ia tidak berada dirumahnya, melainkan disebuah rumah sakit.

"Nak Lucy. Sejak kapan kau mimisan seperti ini?" tanya sosok Dokter dengan postur yang agak gembul—tetapi memiliki aura kebapakan.

Lucy dibantu oleh ayahnya untuk duduk, "Sekitar 3 kali. Dan 4 kali dengan yang hari ini" jawab Lucy.

Sang dokter menatap Jude dan Layla, Lucy memandang bergantian antara sang dokter dan kedua orang tuanya. "Ada apa?"

Jude mengepalkan tangannya, "Mulai hari ini, berhentilah bermain basket. Lucy"

Lucy membulat, "Eh?"

"Berhentilah bermain. Sebelum..sebelum.."

Lucy memandang bingung kedua orang tuanya, "Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Mama? Papa? Dokter?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

" _Nande..nande…"_

"— _nde_?"

"Lucy Heartfilia-san!"

Lucy segera membuka matanya, ia tersentak saat melihat sensei-nya yang sedang mengajar ada dihadapannya. Menatapnya geram.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Lucy tertunduk, "Gomenasai"

"Sekarang kau berdiri didepan kelas sampai waktu pelajaran ini habis" titah sang sensei.

"Ta—tapi sensei—"

"Silahkan keluar, Heartfilia-san" ulang sang sensei. Lucy melirik kearah temannya—yaitu Levy. Levy menatapnya sedih. Lucy tersenyum kecut. "Hai.."

Dan Lucy pun sukses dikeluarkan dari mata pelajaran Biologi pada hari ini.

"Lucy _no baka_.." gumamnya sambil memukul pelan kepalanya. _'Kenapa aku bisa tertidur..dan kenapa aku malah bermimpi—mengingat kejadian itu..' pikir Lucy._

"Eh? Lucy?"

Lucy menoleh kesumber suara, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat kedua sosok yang ia kenal, "Gray-senpai? Dan…Natsu-senpai?"

XXX

Sting berjalan beriringan bersama dengan Rogue. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang tugas kelompok yang diberikan oleh sensei pada mereka.

"Ya, kita bisa minta ajarkan oleh Yukino kan? Dia pintar di mata pelajaran Kimia!" ujar Sting.

Rogue menghela nafas, "Itu namanya curang bukan?"

Sting menaikkan alisnya, "Bukan curang. Kalau curang itu, saat aku minta buatkan oleh Yukino. Tapi kan aku tadi mengusulkan untuk minta ajari" jelasnya.

"Memang itu alibimu pada awalnya, tapi akhir-akhirnya kau akan minta buatkan pada Yukino. Jangan, nanti merepotkan dia. Sudah kita kerjakan sendiri saja" jawab Rogue.

"Kenapa sih? Kalau berhubungan dengan Yukino kayaknya ada yang aneh denganmu" ucap Sting.

Rogue mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, pemuda dengan surai hitam itu pun berjalan meninggalkan Sting yang masih bingung. Pemuda pirang itu pun menggaruk kepalanya, "Apa ya maksudnya?"

Rogue membuka pintu kelasnya dan masuk kedalamnya, ia duduk ditempatnya dan segera menyiapkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Karena ia duduk didekat jendela, pandangan matanya pun mengarah keluar.

' _Mungkin aku egois, tapi aku hanya tak ingin kau bertemu dengannya, Sting..' batin Rogue._

XXX

"Ngapain kau ada diluar kelas?" tanya Gray.

Lucy tertawa pelan, "Aku diusir dari kelas karena tertidur hehe" jawabnya.

"Pffft _saiteee~_ " ledek Gray sambil menahan tawanya. Lucy menggembungkan pipinya, "Lalu? Kalian berdua sedang apa di koridor kelas 1? Bukannya harusnya kalian ada dikelas?"

Gray menunjuk kearah Natsu, "Kau tahu dia kan? Dia membolos lagi. Dan aku keluar kelas untuk mencarinya dan akhirnya aku mengikutinya"

"Hah, dan kau ikut bolos? Begitu?" timpal Lucy.

Gray tertawa, "Begitulah.."

Natsu hanya diam saja, Gray yang melihat kecanggungan seorang Natsu dan juga Lucy pun segera membuka pembicaraan.

"Lucy, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami saja? dari pada berdiri didepan kelas kaya gini" tawar Gray.

"Eh?"

Natsu tiba-tiba menyikut lengan Gray, "Ngapain ngajak-ngajak dia? Pasti repot nanti" bisik Natsu.

Gray menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Repot apanya? Kita kan hanya ingin ke gymnasium" jawabnya.

Lucy memandang kesal Natsu, "Oh. Maaf saja ya. Aku juga tidak ingin ikut dengan kalian. Aku akan menjalani hukumanku dengan baik. Tidak seperti kalian, dan tidak seperti seseorang yang berdiri disampingmu itu, Gray-senpai"

 _ **TWITCH!**_

Siku-siku muncul diperempatan kepala Natsu, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'seseorang yang berdiri di sampingmu Gray-senpai'?!"

Lucy melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang kesal Natsu, "Aaaah~ seperti ada yang sedang berbicara, mungkin kecoa yang ada ditempat sampah itu kali ya"

"Ap—APAAA?! Kau samakan aku dengan kecoa?!" ujar Natsu, kesal.

Lucy membuang muka, karena sudah terlalu sebal dengan kelakuan Natsu. Pertama, saat pagi hari, saat Lucy memanggilnya, Natsu malah kabur terbirit-birit. Yang kedua, dia bilang kalau mengajak Lucy itu merepotkan?

Gray hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Sudahlah jangan ribut. Kau juga Natsu, jangan teriak-teriak. Gawat nanti kalau guru yang didalam kelas Lucy keluar dan memarahi Lucy"

Natsu tertawa meremehkan, "Heh lalu? Biarkan saja ia dimarahi. Karena salah dia membuatku sangat kesal"

Lucy langsung menoleh kearah Natsu dan memelototinya, keluarlah aura-aura yang tidak enak disekitaran Lucy. Gray merinding dibuatnya.

"HEEEEE? Jadi begitu yaaa senpai…." Geram Lucy.

"Memang begitu kan? Memangnya kami harus lakukan apa? Membantumu menjalani hukuman? Menemanimu berdiri dikoridor ini? Jangan bercanda, itu hukumanmu dan kau harus selesaikan sendiri" jawab Natsu dengan seringai meremehkan.

Lucy tertunduk, tangannya mengepal. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya lagi. setelah itu ia mengangkat wajah nya, dan mengeluarkan aura mengerikan—Natsu merinding. Gray? Jangan tanya, ia sudah meringsut ketakutan.

Lucy mengangkat satu kakinya, melepaskan sepatu yang ia pakai. "Pergi saja sana ke segitiga Bermuda sekalian, hilang ditelan bumi! Jangan kembali!" teriaknya dengan keras.

Gray dan Natsu yang notabenenya ketakutan segera berlari terburu-buru, Lucy melemparkan sepatunya setelah berteriak seperti itu. "Aku akan balas saat kau latihan, Natsu-senpai! Awas kau!" tambah gadis itu.

' _DI—DIA GILAAAAK!' batin para pemuda itu menjerit._

XXX

Layla berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit Magnolia. Semua suster dan beberapa dokter disana menyapa ramah dirinya.

"Ah Layla-san. _Konnichiwa_ " sapa salah satu seorang suster disana. Layla tersenyum, " _Konnichiw_ a, Kaede-san"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan untuk masuk kedalam lift, "Ingin bertemu dengan Yamada-sensei ya?"

Layla mengangguk, "Iya, aku ingin membicarakan tentang keadaan Lucy"

"Ah ya, Lucy..bagaimana keadaannya? Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Sudah 2 bulan ia tidak kesini untuk check up" tanya Kaede.

Layla mengangguk, "Dia baik-baik saja kok. Dan sekarang ia makin ceria. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa alasannya"

Pintu lift pun terbuka, "Mungkin dia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa mengkhawatirkan kondisi fisiknya"

Layla dan Kaede keluar dari lift, "Yah, semoga saja. Aku sempat khawatir. Saat kami memutuskan dia harus berhenti bermain basket. Ia begitu murung, dan..kau tahu bukan, putriku sangat mencintai basket lebih dari apapun.."

Suster tersebut mengelus bahu Layla dengan lembut, "Aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku akan antarkan dirimu ke ruang Yamada-sensei"

Layla mengangguk. " _Arigatou_ "

XXX

Lucy berjalan kekantin bersama dengan Cana dan juga Levy dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut. Levy dan Cana saling memandang dan mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Lu-chan, ada apa sih? Kau kelihatan kesal sekali" tanya Levy—takut-takut.

"Iya, gara-gara tadi kau diusir keluar oleh Evergreen-sensei?" tambah Cana.

Lucy menghela nafas, berusaha meredam amarahnya. "Itu salah satunya sih" jawabnya.

Cana menaikkan alisnya, "Jadi ada alasan yang lain?" tanyanya. Lucy mengangguk.

"Nande…nande? Ayo ceritakan pada kami, Lu-chan~" rengek Levy.

Lucy mendengus, "Malas ah. Mengingatnya saja aku sudah emosi. Nanti akan aku ceritakan, tapi jangan sekarang. Aku sedang memutar otak untuk melakukan serangan balas dendam" jelasnya.

"Hiii..ternyata kau orang yang mengerikan ya, Lu-chan" Levy pura-pura merinding.

Lucy menoleh, "Makanya jangan membuatku kesal ya, Levy-chan" gadis pirang itu memasang wajah innocent dan membuat Levy dan Cana tertawa canggung.

' _Gadis ini…' batin mereka._

XXX

"Yamada-sensei. Ada Layla-san yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Kaede yang masuk lebih dahulu ke ruangan sang Dokter, Yamada.

"Begitukah? Suruh dia masuk" jawab Yamada. Kaede pun mengangguk dan melebarkan pintu, "Masuklah" ucapnya.

Layla pun masuk kedalam, "Arigatou"

Kaede mengangguk, "Saya tinggal ya" pamitnya. Yamada dan Layla pun mengangguk.

Yamada berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengan Layla, "Konnichiwa, Layla-san. Silahkan duduk" ucapnya dengan sopan.

"Arigatou" Layla pun duduk berhadapan dengan Yamada.

Yamada Kintarou, Seorang dokter muda spesialis sistem syaraf yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Magnolia. Pemuda berambut coklat dan memakai kacamata ini mempunyai senyuman menawan. Bukan hanya rupawan, ia sangat cakap saat melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa tidak membawa Lucy-chan kesini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Layla terkekeh, "Ia bilang, ia malas bertemu denganmu"

—Dokter ini tidak lain adalah sepupu jauh Lucy.

"Hidooii yoo, Lucy-chan~" rengek Yamada. Layla tertawa pelan, "Tidak-tidak..aku bercanda. Dia merasa sehat, jadi dia menolak untuk check up" jelasnya.

"Sou ka.. tapi tidak baik loh, kalau ia bolos untuk check up. Walaupun ia merasa sehat, penyakitnya itu merambat dengan cara yang halus, sampai ia tidak bisa merasakan sakitnya" sahut Yamada.

Layla menunduk, "Aku tahu itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia begitu ceria"

Yamada tersenyum, "Benarkah? Pasti dia makin cantik"

Layla mengangkat wajahnya, "Ya, aku sudah lama merindukan senyuman tulusnya. Sejak ia di vonis mempunya penyakit MND ini..dan berhenti bermain basket..ia begitu murung dan selalu saja memaksakan untuk tersenyum"

"Aku tahu..walaupun kami bukan saudara dekat. Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan lagi tentang operasi yang beberapa waktu lalu kita bicarakan bersama Jude-san?"

"Kau juga sudah tahu bukan jawaban darinya?" sahut Layla.

Yamada menyadarkan bahunya, "Benar. Dia tidak mau ya"

 _ **Flashback on**_

" _Sebenarnya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu ini, Lucy-chan"_

 _Lucy yang duduk di tengah-tengah bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibunya pun mendengarkan dengan serius tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamada._

" _Apa itu, Yamada?" tanya Jude._

" _Operasi—" jawabnya._

 _Lucy, Jude dan Layla terkejut mendengar jawaban Yamada. Lucy segera tertunduk, tersenyum kecut. Didalam hatinya bertanya-tanya, apakah benar penyakit ini bisa sembuh? Pasti ada resikonya bukan?_

" _Kalau begitu ayo lakukan opera—"_

" _Sebelum memutuskan, aku ingin kalian mendengarkan penjelasanku secara detail" potong Yamada._

 _Lucy mengangkat wajahnya, "Kemungkinan aku akan selamat dari operasi itu sangat sedikit bukan?" ucap Lucy tiba-tiba. Membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut terdiam dan terkejut._

" _Lucy…"_

 _Yamada memejamkan matanya, "Saa suga nee, Lucy-chan. Kau sangat pintar"_

" _Operasi untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Motor Neuron Disease ini sangat beresiko. Kemungkinan untuk sembuh dari operasi itu sangat lah kecil, dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Lucy-chan, dan kemungkinan selamat dan sadar kembali setelah operasi itu juga sedikit. Kau bisa tidak tertolong"_

 _Mata Jude dan Layla membulat mendengar penjelasan Yamada. "Ja—Jadi.."_

 _Lucy tersenyum, "Aku juga tidak akan mengambil langkah untuk di operasi kok. Aku akan menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa, sampai pada waktunya aku harus menutup mataku, aku akan terima"_

 _Mata Layla dan Jude berkaca-kaca. "Lucy…"_

 _Yamada tertunduk, "Gomenne.."_

 _Lucy meraih tangan Yamada dan menggenggamnya, "Bukan salahmu kok, Yamada-san. Aku akan baik-baik saja"_

 _Flashback off_

Yamada berdeham untuk membelah kesunyian yang ia dan Layla ciptakan. "Apa kau mau aku membuatkan resep untuk Lucy-chan?"

Layla tersenyum, "Onegaishimasu"

XXX

Decit sepatu beradu lantai. Buru nafas bercampur tetesan keringat. Selesak bola yang masuk kedalam ring. Arahan yang menggema dari sang pelatih—Gildarts Clive kepada murid-muridnya.

"Loke, kau kurang gesit. Harusnya kau lebih cepat dalam menggerakkan tanganmu!"

"Bickslow, tingkatkan akurasi lemparanmu. Lemparanmu masih setengah-setengah!"

"Natsu! Gray! Berhenti unggul-unggulan! Kalian tidak ada yang lebih baik, kono yarou!"

Lucy yang membawakan handuk para pemain pun hanya terkekeh. "Kantoku, kau masih sama seperti dulu" ucapnya.

Gildarts menoleh, "Anak-anak ini..kalau mereka tidak berlatih dengan keras, kemampuan mereka akan tumpul" sahutnya dengan serius.

"Dayo nee..."

 _ **GABRUK!**_

"UWAAAAA! Natsu-senpai kelelahaaaan!" ujar Loki dengan panik.

Gildarts menghela nafas, "Natsu! Jangan sok lemah kau! Ayo bangun" ucapnya.

"Aku lelah..ingin tidur dirumah..nonton anime kesukaanku..aahh" gumam pemuda pinkish itu.

Lucy meletakkan setumpuk handuk yang ia bawa di bench dan tertawa, "HAA, baru latihan segitu aja kau sudah tumbang, senpai? Payah~" ejeknya.

Perempatan siku-siku pun muncul dikening pemuda berambut pinkish itu, "Siapa yang kelelahan, aku sih masih kuat!"

"Ho-hooo..kalau begitu lanjutkan latihannya dong" sahut Lucy.

Semua yang ada di gymnasium itu melongo keheranan. Perasaan mereka, bukannya kemarin Natsu mencium pipi seorang malaikat di tim basket ini? kok sekarang malah bertengkar?

Natsu bangkit berdiri, "Tidak perlu memerintahku, Manajer amatir! Aku kuat berlatih tanpa ada istirahat!"

 _ **Twitch!**_

Lucy tertawa kesal, "Ha-ha..manajer amatir ya~ baiklah..baiklah..Gildarts-san~ kau dengar kan? Natsu-senpai sedang semangat sekali latihan. Jadi jangan beri dia istirahat, nee?"

Gildarts mengepalkan tangannya dan tertawa ceria, "OOOWWW, semangatmu bagus sekali, Natsu! Aku bangga padamu! Baiklah, tidak akan ada istirahat untukmu. Dan untuk yang lain, istirahatlah 10 menit! Setelah itu lanjut ke mini game!" titahnya.

Gray dan Gajeel hanya bisa menepuk bahu Natsu, "Cuy, selamat latihan ya. Kita berdua istirahat dulu. Lelah" ucap Gray dengan wajah mengejek.

Natsu melihat kepergian teman-temannya dari lapangan menuju ke bench, dimana Lucy sedang membagikan handuk dan minuman segar.

"KENAPA JADI BEGINIIIIIIIII?!" teriaknya.

Lucy melirik kearah Natsu, "Haha, rasakan itu"

"Lucy, kau ternyata iblis juga ya" ucap Loke yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Lucy menoleh, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'iblis'?"

Bickslow mendekat, "Iya, sudah lama tidak melihat keceriaan yang ditimbulkan oleh Natsu di tim ini. sejak Lis—" Elfman menyikutnya, "Jangan diungkit" ingatnya.

"Maksudku, sejak anak itu berhenti bemain basket beberapa bulan lalu" lanjut Bickslow.

Lucy memandang heran, "Ah—begitu ya..ha-ha"

Gadis itu melemparkan pandangannya pada Natsu yang sedang berlari men-dribble bola basketnya. _'Kayanya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan ya..' pikirnya._

Gray menepuk bahu Lucy, gadis itu tersentak dan menoleh, "Gray-senpai"

Gray menyentuh pucuk kepala Lucy dan mengelusnya, "Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu, Lucy"

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya, "Mou, jangan seenaknya memegang kepalaku dong, Senpai!"

Gray menurunkan tangannya dan tertawa, " _Gomen..gomen_ …"

Dari kejauhan, gadis berambut biru ikal mengintip kedalam gymnasium. Pandangannya terpaku pada dua orang yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Gray dan Lucy.

"Diakah..Diakah Love rival-ku?!" ucapnya.

Juvia—gadis itu segera berjalan masuk kedalam gymnasium, menghampiri kerumunan tim basket yang sedang istirahat. Dan setelah itu ia berhenti dihadapan Gray dan Lucy.

"Ah—Juvia! Kau ngapa—"

Juvia mengangkat tangannya dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Lucy, Lucy melangkah mundur, "KAU?! Juvia tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut Gray-sama! Gray-sama hanya milik Juvia!"

"Eh? EE—EEEEEHHHH?!"

Seiiring teriakan Lucy, Natsu yang sedang berlatih pun berhenti dan berlari kecil untuk mendekat. Para anggota tim basket pun ber-sweatdrop.

' _Mulai lagi kelakuan si aneh fans-nya Gray' batin mereka semua._

Juvia segera melangkah mendekati Gildarts, ia membungkuk, "Saya Juvia Locksar. Saya ingin mengajukan diri saya sebagai Manajer tim basket ini! onegaishimasuu!"

"Wha—WHAAAAATTTT?!" seru semua anggota tim basket.

Natsu mendekati Lucy, "Makanya jangan dekat-dekat dengan si ice-brain. Gitu tuh akibatnya. Ribet kan" bisiknya.

Lucy menoleh, meraih wajah Natsu dan mendorongnya, "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Aku sedang marah padamu, senpai!"

"Ha? Ah ya aku lupa. Aku juga kesal denganmu!" Natsu akhirnya membuang mukanya, sebal.

Lucy mendengus, "Seharusnya aku yang kesal! Dasar senpai bodoh!"

"Ka—kau bilang apa?! Bodoh?!"

"Iya, kau itu bodoh! Natsu senpai no baka..ba~kaa~"

Juvia yang mendengar keributan antara Lucy dan Natsu pun menoleh, "Gadis itu…"

Gildarts terkekeh, "Kau teman dekatnya Lisanna kan dulu?" Juvia menoleh dan mengangguk, "Ha'i"

"Aku akan merundingkan dulu tentang pengajuanmu yang ingin menjadi manajer tim ini. Soalnya kau tahu kan, kami baru menerima Lucy" jelas Gildarts.

Natsu dan Lucy sedang kejar-kejaran, dan Lucy pun melemparkan sepatunya berharap mengenai kepala sang senpai. Juvia yang memerhatikan kedua sosok itu pun tersenyum kecil, "Jadi Natsu-san sudah bisa membuka hatinya ya.." gumamnya.

"Begitulah, aku harap dengan hadirnya gadis itu, bisa membuatnya kembali lagi seperti dulu" timpal Gray.

Juvia menoleh, "Gray-sama.."

 _ **Grep!**_

"AAAAAHH~~ Gray-sama kakoiii..kakoiiii aaah~~" dan kelakuan aneh Juvia—fans Gray Fulbuster itu mulai aktif dan Gray hanya menghela nafas, "Ya..ya terserahlah.." gumamnya.

Gildarts menggelengkan kepalanya, "Klub ini bakalan terus rame deh kalau kaya gini orang-orangnya.."

Bickslow terkekeh, "Da yo naa.."

Tawa dan canda yang terpampang jelas di setiap wajah anggota klub menjadikan klub basket Fairy tail High School menjadi menghangat. Kedatangan malaikat—Lucy, membuat Natsu kembali sekaligus keceriaan tim. Tapi sampai berapa lamakah keceriaan ini terus berlangsung?

— _Ini bukanlah sekedar cerita keceriaan di kehidupan anak muda, tetapi sebuah kisah kepedihan yang tercipta dibalik keceriaan di suatu kehidupan._

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **KARENA KETELATAN SUZU UPDATE CHAPTER FF INI, JADIII, SUZU AKAN NGEPOST 1 CHAPTER BONUSSSS BUAT KALIAN PARA READERS YANG PENASARAN KELANJUTAN CERITA INI DR SETAHUN YG LALU, DAN UNTUK REVIEW CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA, AKAN DIBALES DI NEXT CHAPTER YAAAA**

 **SEE U ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Ah menyebalkan sekali, kenapa harus aku yang membeli bahan makan malam hari ini?! Ugh" gerutu pemuda berumur 16 tahun, berambut hitam panjang dengan beberapa tindikan di hidung dan ditelinganya. Gajeel Redfox—itulah namanya.

Ia masuk kedalam mini market, mengambil keranjang belanja, mengeluarkan ponselnya qdan mebaca notes yang ia buat saat Ibunya menyebutkan apa saja yang harus ia beli di mini market itu.

"Daun bawang? Bawang Bombay? Dimana itu ya? Hmm" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Mata merahnya menelusuri rak-rak yang menyajikan beberapa sayuran.

Akhirnya ia menemukan daun bawang dan bawang Bombay. Ia masukkan kedalam keranjang belanja miliknya. Lalu matanya pindah ke ponselnya, melihat bahan apa lagi yang harus dibeli.

"Kizami nori? Dan daging ayam bagian paha yang tanpa tulang..hmm.."

Ia segera mengambil kizami nori dan segera ke bagian pendingin yang menyajikan berbagai daging. Mata merahnya menelusuri daging-daging yang berjejer disana. Dan ketemu!

Tangannya pun meraih sekotak daging ayam paha tanpa tulang yang ternyata tinggal satu-satunya itu. Tetapi..

Grep!

Pandangan Gajeel pun menangkap satu tangan yang memegang kotak daging ayamnya juga. Wajahnya mengangkat dan menoleh kearah si pemilik tangan.

"Ka—kau?!"

"Ini milikku, Senpai" ucap sosok itu.

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **A Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **You're My Hikari**

 **By Suzuha Loreilenne**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC.**

 _"Let your lights shine so brightly, because the lights will guide you out from the dark"_

.

.

.

.

"Hey anak kecil! Kenapa kau malah mengikutiku? Kau sangat mengganggu tahu!" ucap Gajeel pada sosok yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Nee..nee.. bagaimana kalau daging ayam paha tanpa tulang itu di bagi menjadi 2 porsi. Aku membutuhkannya, Senpai"

Gajeel berhenti, "Dengar. Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan daging ayam ini. lagipula siapa yang suruh kau lama sekali mengambilnya"

"Mou! Dasar pelit!" serunya.

"HAA?! Apa katamu?! Kau ini, sama ngocolnya ya sama temanmu. Si Bunny-girl!"

"Si—siapa yang kau panggil dengan sebutan Bunny-girl?!" tanyanya.

"Lucy, memangnya siapa lagi" jawab Gajeel. Sosok itu pun memukul bahu Gajeel, "Seenaknya kau memanggil Lu-chan seperti itu!"

Ya, ternyata sosok yang meributkan daging-ayam-bagian-paha-tanpa-tulang itu adalah Levy—sahabat Lucy.

"Suka-suka gue, dong" jawab Gajeel yang bodo amat. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Gajeel kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Levy mendengus kesal, "Dasar preman menyebalkan"

Setelah ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Gajeel, Levy membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Gajeel. "Bodohnya aku! Aku pikir dengan mengikuti dan merengek padanya, ia akan memberikanku daging ayamnya. Ugh" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Eh~mitte mitte..siapa yang ada di gang ini…seekor kelinci kecil rupanya~"

Levy mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat kesekitar. 'Ini dimana?' pikirnya.

"Ah, dia manis sekali~"

Levy mundur beberapa langkah, ia takut dengan dua sosok didepannya. Satu sosok dengan rambut gondrong tak beraturan itu menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Lalu, yang satu lagi pemuda berambut hitam cepak, menatap Levy sambil menyeringai.

 _ **BUK!**_

Levy tersentak saat bahunya merasa menubruk sesuatu. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok besar, berotot, jelek dan sedang tersenyum kepadanya. "Ah, ada mainan baru ya..kawaiii kawaiii.." ucap orang itu.

 _ **GREP!**_

Kedua tangan Levy dikunci oleh orang yang berotot itu dan mendorong tubuh kecil Levy hingga terjerembab. "Ahhkkhh!"

Ketiga laki-laki itu tertawa puas. "Kita apakan dulu ya, gadis ini.." ucap si gondrong.

"Bagaimana kalau kita siksa dulu?"

"Tidak…tidak..bagaimana kalau kita…membuka pakaiannya terlebih dahulu?"

Levy menatap ngeri kepada ketiga orang tersebut. "Ti—TIDAAAKKK! JANGAAAN! IIIEEEE!"

"Aku punya pisau untuk membantu membuka paksa pakaiannya" ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil menyodorkan pisau kepada si pria berotot itu. Pria berotot itu pun menerima pisau tersebut.

"Roul, Chiba, pegang kedua tangannya" titah di pria berotot itu. "Baiklah, Chou-san!"

Tangan Levy pun dipegang oleh kedua pria yang diketahui bernama Roul dan Chiba. Levy dengan sekuat tenaga memberontak, "TIDAAAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! HENTIKAN! ONEGAAAII!"

Pria berotot yang bernama Chou itu pun menyobek pakaian yang ia pakai dan menyumpalkan mulut Levy. "Dan kini kau tidak bisa berisik, bukan? Ha-ha" ucapnya.

Airmata Levy pun mengalir saat pisau tu membelah dress biru yang ia pakai, hingga memperlihatkan bagian tubuh dalamnya. Gadis itu masih memberontak, "Hmmpphh—hmppphh!"

"Wah..Wah..benar-benar kecil..kawai..hahaha"

 _ **JDUG! BUAAAGHH!**_

Levy yang memejamkan matanya, akhirnya membuka matanya saat ia tidak lagi melihat pria berotot didepannya.

"Si—siapa kau?!" tanya si gondrong—Roul.

Sosok itu melirik kearah Levy, "Lepaskan dia!"

Roul dan Chiba segera melepaskan dan menyerang sang penyelamat. Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan lincah sosok itu dapat mengalahkan kedua preman tersebut. Levy tak berhenti untuk menangis.

"O—oy"

Levy mengusap airmatanya, dan menoleh matanya membulat saat sadar siapa yang menolongnya. "Se—senpai? Hiks"

Sosok itu memandang kearah lain dan menyodorkan jaketnya, "Pakai ini" ucapnya. Levy pun segera menerima jaket tersebut, "A—arigatou, Gajeel-senpai"

Sosok itu adalah Gajeel. Ya, pemuda yang ribut dengannya hanya gara-gara daging ayam. Dan sekarang pemuda itu menjadi penolongnya.

Levy menangis sesungukkan, "Arigatou..hontou ni..hiks..hiks.." ucapnya didalam tangisannya.

Gajeel membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekati Levy. Tangannya menarik tubuh kecil Levy dan masuk kedalam pelukannya. "Sudah jangan menangis..sudah tidak apa-apa..tidak apa-apa.." ucapnya—berusaha menenangkan. Levy mengangguk.

Beberapa menit setelah Levy mulai tenang, mereka pun berjalan beriringan. Gajeel mengantarkan Levy sampai kerumahnya. "Lainkali kalau kewilayah sana jangan masuk ke gang-gang kecil. Bahaya, apalagi malam-malam. Gak baik buat anak-anak"

Levy mengangguk, "Arigatou..tapi..aku bukan anak-anak, senpai"

Gajeel terkekeh, tangannya diletakkan diatas kepala Levy dan mengacak-acak rambut sang gadis, "Wakatta..wakatta..masuklah, sudah malam" ucap Gajeel.

Wajah Levy memerah akibat perlakuan Gajeel padanya. "Tapi..jaketmu.."

"Kau tidak mungkin membuka disini kan? Dengan bajumu itu sudah..ro—robek" ucap Gajeel, terbata-bata.

Wajah Levy makin memerah, "Kau benar. Aku akan mengembalikannya. Tunggu se—"

"Sudahlah besok saja. Aku juga tidak apa-apa jika tidak memakai jaket itu" potong Gajeel.

Levy tersenyum, "Sou ka.. sekali lagi, terima kasih ya senpai..sudah menolongku.." ucap Levy.

"Iya iya" setelah menjawab, Gajeel pun segera pergi. Levy memandangi bahu Gajeel yang kian menjauh, senyuman jelas terpampang di wajah gadis imut berumur 15 tahun itu.

"Gajeel-senpai.."

XXX

Lucy duduk ditempat nya dan membuka tas sekolahnya, mengeluarkan buku yang diperlukan saat pelajaran pertama. Ia menoleh kearah Levy yang sedang melamun.

"Levy-chan?"

Tidak menyahut maupun menoleh. Lucy memicingkan matanya, "Levy-chan!"

Levy tersentak dan akhirnya menoleh, "A—ada apa?! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu sih, Lu-chan"

Lucy memangku wajahnya, "Kau yang kenapa, aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak menoleh maupun menyahut. Aneh" sahutnya.

Levy terkekeh, "Hehe gomenasai"

"Jadi? Ada apa? Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta?" tanya Lucy dengan nada meledek.

Levy memukul pelan bahu Lucy, "Apa sih, jangan membuat gossip yang tidak-tidak!" serunya.

Gadis pirang itu bersweatdrop, "Aku tidak bergosip, Levy-chan. Tapi aku bertanya, hanya ber-ta-nya" jelasnya.

"Menurutmu, Gajeel-senpai itu gimana?" tanya Levy.

Lucy melongo, "Haa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan Gajeel-senpai?" tanyanya. Levy menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil, "Hanya bertanya saja hehe"

"O-hayouuuuu~" Cana datang dan segera ikut bergosip dengan Lucy dan Levy. "Ada apa? Ada apa?" sambarnya.

"Masa Levy bertanya tentang Gajeel-senpai" jawab Lucy sambil menunjuk kearah Levy.

Wajah Levy memerah, "Ti—tidak. maksudku aku hanya ingin tahu, eh maksudku itu—ettoo.."

Cana dan Lucy saling memandang, "Jangan bilang kau ada ketertarikan lawan jenis dengan Gajeel-senpai?" tanya Lucy dan Cana berbarengan.

Wajah gadis imut itu makin memerah. Cana bangkit berdiri, "Sialaaann! Kenapa gadis paling imut dikelas kita menyukai pemuda kaya preman kaya gituuuuuu!" Cana menjadi histeris.

Lucy hanya terkekeh dan ber-sweatdrop. "Kau sudah gila ya Cana?"

Levy menutupi wajahnya, "Cana, ini memalukan sekali" ucapnya.

Cana kembali duduk, "Jadi? Kenapa kau tertarik pada Gajeel-senpai?"

Levy tertunduk malu-malu—benar-benar manis loh. Lucy dan Cana saja ingin segera memeluknya. "Dia—dia itu penyelamatku" jawab Levy.

"HAAAAA?!"

XXX

Di sebuah gudang—gymnasium, ada tiga insan yang sedang merembukkan sesuatu. Natsu, Gray dan juga Lucy. Karena undangan Lucy melalui Email yang dikirimkan kepada Natsu yang menyuruh Gray untuk menemui dirinya pun, akhirnya mereka berkumpul.

"Kenapa ada Natsu-senpai disini?" tanya Lucy.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada aku? Aku ini pengawas. Siapa tahu kalian ingin berbuat yang tidak-tidak" jawab Natsu.

 _ **TUK!**_

Sentilan maut dari Lucy tepat mengenai kening Natsu. "Kalau ngomong itu dipikir dulu!"

"Ittai, Luce! Kau ini jahat sekali!"

"Urusai! Aku masih marah denganmu. Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan kecoak!" sahut Lucy.

Lagi-lagi Gray menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kau memanggilku kesini hanya ingin aku melihat kalian berdebat dengan tebaran love-love dimana-mana?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan tebaran love-love itu?!" Natsu menarik kerah kemeja Gray. Gray melirik kearah Lucy, Lucy sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "Bukan..bukan..aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pria yang bodoh" ucapnya.

Natsu melepaskan cengkaramannya, "APA MAKSUDMUUU, LUCEE! AKU TIDAK BODOH!"

Lucy membuang mukanya, "Bodo amat!"

Gray menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Oiya, kenapa Gajeel tak boleh ikut?" tanyanya.

Lucy menepuk tangannya, "Itu masalahnya! Kau pernah lihat temanku yang imut-imut kan? Natsu-senpai? Yang rambutnya biru terus pakai aksesoris dikepala itu"

Natsu duduk diam dan mengangguk, "Hmm iya yang posturnya kecil itu"

Lucy memicingkan matanya, "Dia imut, Senpai"

Mata hitam Natsu berputar, "Iya iya, yang imut itu. Puas?" Lucy mengangguk.

"Dia cerita.." Lucy mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dikeluarkan lagi.

"Tentang Gajeel-senpai!" seru Lucy. Gray dan Natsu menatap datar gadis cantik yang menurut mereka ini aneh, "Lalu?"

"Kalian tahu apa yang dia katakan tentang Gajeel-senpai? Kalian pasti kaget. Terkejut. Shock. Seperti aku dan Cana" Lucy mulai lebay.

"Oke, kita gak tahu. Karena kami tidak bisa membaca pikiran lebaymu itu, Luce" jawab Natsu.

"Dia bilang, Gajeel-senpai itu penyelamatnya dia! Dan dia bilang…dia bilang..dia bilang ingin mengajukan diri menjadi manajer di tim basket kita! Aku bingung harus menjawab apa! Karena Juvia-senpai pun belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Gildarts-san. Bagaimana..bagaimana ini..!" oceh Lucy dengan satu nafas.

Gray dan Natsu sweat drop. "Kau tidak kekurangan oksigen saat cara bicaramu seperti itu?" tanya Gray.

Lucy terengah-engah, "Daijobu desu.." jawabnya.

"Ya, suruh saja temanmu untuk mengajukan dirinya pada Gildarts-san" ucap Natsu.

Gray menoleh, "Alasan dia ingin menjadi manajer apa? Lalu dia bisanya apa? Aku tidak yakin kalau ia tidak punya kemampuan, Kantoku akan menerimanya" ucap Gray.

"Dia itu pintar, senpai dan juga dia imut!" jawab Lucy.

"Duuuh! Dari tadi kau bilang dia imut dia imut..tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy tertunduk dan tersenyum kecil, "Dia tidak mengerti tentang basket. Tidak seperti kita, dia tidak pernah ada hubungan dengan basket. Dia sangat polos dan lugu. Dia tidak kalah pintar dariku sih, Aku yakin kalau dia bisa belajar nantinya"

Gray dan Natsu saling memandang, "Kalau kita-kita sih pasti setuju-setuju aja. Semakin banyak manajer, akan semakin terbantu. Tapi..kenapa profesi manajer menjadi terselubung dengan adanya cinta-cintaan?" ucap Gray.

Lucy mengangkat bahunya, "Yang pasti aku ingin membantu Levy-chan!"

Natsu memandang Lucy, "Aku hanya bertanya. Luce, jika hanya satu posisi manajer yang dibutuhkan dalam tim ini, apa kau akan memberikannya pada orang lain?"

Lucy tersentak, Gray menoleh, "Oy. Itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

Natsu menoleh, "Tapi kan dulu saja manajer kita hanya satu. Hanya Lis—gomen. Maksudku..ya begitulah.." setelah mengatakan itu, Natsu tertunduk.

Lucy bangkit berdiri, "Aku tahu kalau aku orang baru di tim kalian. Aku pun tidak tahu masa lalu kalian sebagai rekan satu tim. Tapi aku paling tidak suka kalau ada yang dirahasiakan. Dari kemarin kapten juga menyebutkan nama seseorang sama sepertimu, Natsu-senpai. Tapi aku.."

Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Sudahlah..aku tak ingin membahasnya"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Lucy pun keluar dari gudang, meninggalkan Gray dan Natsu. "Mau aku yang ceritakan atau kau yang ceritakan?" tanya Gray.

Natsu menggeleng, "Jangan cerita apa-apa. Lucy tidak ada hubungannya dengan Lisanna"

Gray bangkit berdiri, "Oh. Sou ka..jadi kau hanya menganggap Lucy itu sekedar pengganti Lisanna di tim ini? jadi dia tidak berhak tahu siapa manajernya yang dulu? Haruskah ia tahu dari orang lain? Bukan dari timnya sendiri?"

Natsu pun ikut berdiri, "Memangnya selain pengganti, dia itu mau dianggap apa? Haruskah aku menganggapnya spesial karena ia lebih mempunyai kemampuan dan lebih mengerti basket dari Lisanna?"

Gray meninju pelan dada Natsu, "Kalau Lucy sampai mendengarnya, aku yakin dia tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganmu, otak api"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Gray membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Natsu yang masih tertunduk.

XXX

Lucy duduk dikursinya. Ia menghela nafas. Satu kata yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini. Ia sangat kesal.

 _'Apa sih yang disembunyikan didalam tim' batin Lucy._

 _ **DRRRTT DRRRRTTT**_

Lucy mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berada didalam tasnya dan melihat isi email.

 **From : Mama**

 **Subject: Mama habis menemui Yamada-san**

 _Lucy. Mama habis menemui Yamada-san. Dia titip salam untukmu. Dan kau dikasih obat. Kau harus meminumnya ya. Langsung pulang, jangan terlalu capek. Ada yang ingin Ibu bicarakan denganmu nanti. Sampai Jumpa_

Lucy segera mengetikkan sebuah balasan.

 **To : Mama**

 **Subject : Re: Mama habis menemui Yamada-san**

 _Iya, tapi aku harus melihat latihan tim basket sekolahku. Jadi aku akan pulang telat._

Lucy ragu untuk mengirimkannya. Oh ya, ia belum memberitahu bahwa ia sekarang sudah menjadi seorang Manajer tim basket disekolahnya.

Lucy menghapus emailnya dan mengetikkan kata-kata yang lain. Setelah Email balasan miliknya terkirim, gadis itu segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas.

 _'Aku akan baik-baik saja..aku akan baik-baik saja..' batinnya._

XXX

"Alzack! Oper kesini!" ujar Bickslow yang berlari didekat Natsu. Natsu berusaha menghalangi Bickslow untuk mendapatkan operan bola dari Alzack. "Tidak akan aku biarkan!" ujar Natsu.

Alzack yang menyadari kalau Bickslow kini dihalangi oleh Natsu, ia segera mengoper ke Elfman. Elfman segera melaju ke ring lawan.

Iya, tim basket Fairy tail High School sedang melakukan mini game. Kelas 2 versus kelas 3. Di kubu kelas 2 ada Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jet, dan Max, lalu dari kubu kelas 3 ada Bickslow, Alzack, Elfman, Freed, dan Vjeeter.

Lucy duduk di bench melihat permainan semua anggota tim kelas 2 dan 3. Di tangannya sudah ada sebuah papan jalan dengan kertas disana berisi nama-nama anggota tim. Ia memerhatikan satu per satu pemain yang sedang bermain.

"Lucy-hime.."

Lucy tidak menoleh, ia begitu konsentrasi melihat permainan para pemain. "Jangan ganggu aku dulu, Loke" jawabnya, dingin.

Loke tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Hime.."

 ** _PRRRIIIITT PRIIITTT PRIIITTT_**

"Pertandingan selesai! Kelas 3 memenangkan mini game ini!"

Gildarts menoleh kearah Lucy, "Bagaimana?"

Lucy mengangguk, "Sudah kok"

"Baiklah, tolong duduk membentuk lingkaran. Aku dan Lucy akan mengumumkan sesuatu" titah sang pelatih—gildarts.

Para anggota pun segera melaksanakan perintah sang pelatih. Lucy dan Gildarts berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka. "Baiklah, Lucy akan membacakan hasil pengamatannya saat tadi kalian bermain di mini game" ucap Gildarts.

Lucy menaikkan kacamata yang ia pakai, "Baik. Aku akan membacakan satu per satu kondisi fisik kalian. Pertama-tam—"

"Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata, Luce?" potong Natsu.

Lucy melirik Natsu, kemudian ia abaikan. "Pertama-tama aku akan membacakan kondisi fisik anggota kelas 3. Untuk Alzack-senpai. Tingkat kelenturan dan kelincahannya dalam mendribble bola sangatlah oke. Mungkin diantara para pemain yang lain, dialah yang paling lincah. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa lama-lama bermain dalam pertandingan. Kau sedang cedera bukan?"

Alzack tersentak, "Ba—bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Lama-kelamaan effortmu makin menurun, senpai. Dan terlihat dari cara berlarimu. Semoga saja itu bukan cedera yang berat. Karena di Interhigh nanti, kekuatanmu akan sangat dibutuhkan"

Alzack tersenyum, "Ya, aku sedang menjalani terapi. Jadi jangan khawatir, Manajer-san!"

Lucy tersenyum, "Syukurlah. Kalau begitu lanjut ke Elfman-senpai. Postur tubuh Elfman-senpai memang cocok untuk sebagai seorang center. Tetapi dalam caramu rebound ada masalah. Apalagi masalah dalam melompat. Kau masih belum bisa menentukan timing yang pas untuk melompat bukan?"

Elfman mengangguk, "Kau benar"

"Tenang saja, itu masih bisa kita asah! Lanjut ke yang lainnya, Lucy!" titah sang pelatih. Lucy mengangguk.

"Lalu ada Kapten, kapten itu adalah seorang shooter. Jadi hilangkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak saat menembakkan bola kedalam ring. Akurasi mu masih kurang tajam" ucap Lucy.

Bickslow mengangguk, "Aku akan terus melatihnya!" ucapnya. Lucy terus menerus membacakan kondisi fisik anggota-anggota yang lainnya. Dan Gildarts sesekali memberi saran.

"Lalu yang terakhir ada Natsu-senpai.." Lucy melirik sedikit ke Natsu. Natsu memandangnya, "Ya?"

Lucy membuka kacamatanya, menghela nafas. "Kau itu point guard yang sangat…"

"—buruk" lanjutnya. Natsu membulatkan matanya, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Lucy membuka lembaran pembahasan tentang kondisi fisik Natsu, "Kau cepat kelelahan dan akhirnya tak bisa mengkoordinasi tim-mu dengan baik. Dengan kata lain, staminamu. Masalahnya ada di staminamu. Mungkin karena kau sudah tidak bermain selama berbulan-bulan? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli"

Natsu menatap lantai gymnasium. Lucy memandang Gildarts, "Point guard itu merupakan inti dari sebuah tim basket. Jika kau memainkan Natsu-senpai dalam Interhigh nanti dengan stamina yang seperti itu. Aku tidak yakin kalau kita akan memenangkan pertandingan pertama" jelasnya.

"Kau benar" Gildarts mengangguk.

Lucy tersenyum. "Bukan hanya Natsu-senpai yang harus meningkatkan staminanya. Tetapi semuanya. Stamina itu sangat penting buat pemain basket. Kalian fokus terhadap pertandingan, berlari, melompat, membayangi, semuanya butuh stamina. Jika stamina kalian lemah, kalian akan kalah" jelasnya.

Gildarts tertawa, "Saa suga Lucy-tan!"

Lucy menatap sinis, "Hentikan panggilan menjijikkanmu itu, kantoku!" sahutnya.

Gadis itu menatap Natsu yang tertunduk, ia memeluk papan jalannya. "Jadi aku mengusulkan pada kantoku, bagaimana kalau liburan musim panas ini, kita semua mengadakan camp pelatihan?"

Natsu mengangkat wajahnya, semua anggota menoleh kearah Gildarts. "Kantoku.." rengek mereka.

Gildarts menghela nafas, "Baiklah…baiklah..asalkan nilai ujian kalian bagus. Kalau tidak bagus, terpaksa yang mengikuti kelas musim panas, tidak akan ikut camp pelatihan. Ah ya, bekerja keraslah, Natsu. Kau yang paling bodoh di tim ini" ucapnya.

"Ak—aku tidak bodoh! Aku hanya malas!" serunya tidak terima.

Lucy terkekeh, "Karena malas, jadi otakmu tumpul, senpai~"

Semua anggota tertawa dengan keras, Lucy pun ikut tertawa. Natsu bangkit berdiri, menghampiri Lucy dan mencubit kedua pipi Lucy. "Ampun gak? Ampun gak?"

"Ampyuun Nyatsyuu-syenpyaii. Ityaai..ityaaai" ucap Lucy yang kesakitan karena dicubit oleh Natsu.

Gray bersweatdrop, "Kalian seperti anak kecil. Astaga! Aku bisa gila kalau bersama dengan kalian" ucapnya.

"Lucy-hime, apakah sakit? Perlukah aku usap-usap?" timpal Loke.

"Jangan keganjenan kau, Loke! Aku hajar kau!" ancam Natsu sambil memamerkan tinjunya. "Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan pada Hime-ku, Natsu-senpai!" jawab Loke.

"Dia tidak perlu dibantu olehmu, dasar playboy!" jawab Natsu.

Lucy mengusap-usap pipinya, dan tertawa kecil. Walaupun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari dirinya, tetapi ia merasakan kehangatan di tim basketnya ini. Sudah lama ia tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini. Ia benar-benar bersyukur, ia memilih untuk tetap hidup hingga hari ini.

XXX

Lucy masuk keruang ganti, ia membuka lokernya dan meraih tasnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya begitu lemas sehingga tas ransel miliknya yang ia pegang pun terjatuh. Tangan kanannya bergemetar hebat. Ia seperti mengalami keram.

"Aku mohon, jangan sekarang. Jangan ambil tangan kananku. Aku masih ingin..aku..hiks..masih ingin..berguna..hiks.."

Dalam kesendiriannya di ruang ganti tersebut, Lucy menangis pilu—menahan rasa sakitnya.

XXX

"Yukino"

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Rogue yang sudah bersiap untuk pulang. "Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanyanya.

Yukino tersenyum, "Ah Rogue. Aku sedang menunggu Sting" Wajah gadis itu memerah saat menyebutkan nama sang kapten.

Rogue menghela nafas, "Oh begitu. Dia kan masih latihan didalam. Kau kedalam saja, sepertinya ia masih lama" ucap Rogue.

"Sou ka.. Hmm aku pulang duluan saja deh. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu latihan kerasnya" ucap Yukino.

Rogue mengangguk. "Ayo, aku bawa mobil. Aku akan antar sampai kerumah" tawar Rogue. Yukino tersenyum, "Apa tidak apa-apa? Tidak merepotkanmu?"

Rogue terkekeh, "Kau bercanda? Sudahlah, ayo!" ajak Rogue. Yukino mengangguk.

"Rogue, kau berteman dengan Sting sudah lama kan?" tanya Yukino. Rogue menoleh, "Begitulah. Kenapa?"

Yukino tertunduk malu, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, boleh kan?" tanyanya. Rogue mengangguk, "Aku akan jawab, sebisaku dan sepengetahuanku"

Yukino memandang kedepan, "Karena kau mengenal Sting sudah lama, berarti kau juga mengenal Lucy-san kan?" tanyanya.

"Lucy? Ah, ya..begitulah" jawab Rogue.

"Sting itu... dia menyukai Lucy-san ya?" tanya Yukino yang kini berhenti melangkah. Rogue pun ikut berhenti melangkah, menoleh kebelakang. "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Rogue.

Yukino menggeleng, "Aku melihat Sting mencium pipi Lucy-san saat selesai latih tanding kemarin. Jadi aku pikir dia…"

Rogue memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sting yang sebenarnya pada Lucy. Entah ia benci atau cinta, entah ia peduli atau ia tidak peduli. Aku tidak mengerti. Omongan dan perilakunya sangat berbeda. Kau tahu kan kalau mereka itu adalah teman kecil" jelas Rogue.

"Ikatan teman kecil itu..Hmm entahlah, disisi lain Sting membenci Lucy yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya, disisi lain aku melihatnya bahwa Sting sangat merindukan sosok Lucy dihidupnya. Saat melihat kesisi dimana ia membutuhkan Lucy, aku melihat luapan cinta dan kasih sayang dari matanya" tambahnya.

Yukino tertunduk, "Jadi aku tidak ada kesempatan ya?" gumamnya.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, apakah kau mempunyai kesempatan atau tidak untuk mendekati Sting, aku akan bilang kau masih punya, Yukino" lanjut Rogue.

Yukino membulatkan matanya, "Ap—apa yang kau bicarakan, Rogue?!" pipinya memerah. Manis sekali.

Rogue tertawa pelan, "Pipimu memerah. Lucu sekali" ucapnya.

"Mou! Rogue, jangan meledekku seperti itu!" rengek Yukino.

Rogue mendekat pada Yukino dan mengelus puncak kepala Yukino, "Kau masih memilikinya, Yukino. Aku yakin itu.." ucapnya.

Yukino tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Arigatou, Rogue!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" ajak pemuda emo itu. Yukino pun mengangguk, "Tapi nanti dijalan belikan aku ice cream ya. Aku sedang ingin makan ice cream"

Rogue terkekeh, "Hai..hai…"

Pemuda surai hitam itu menelan bulat-bulat kepahitan dan kepedihan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya.

 _'Asalkan aku masih bisa melihat senyumannya, aku masih dapat bertahan' batin Rogue._

XXX

"Tadaima" ucap Lucy.

"Okaeri. Kau darimana saja, Lucy..ya ampun.." ucap Layla yang menyambut putrinya dengan kecemasan dan kekhawatiran.

Lucy tersenyum, "Habis belajar dirumah teman, kan aku sudah mengabarimu, Ma" jawab Lucy.

"Tapi kenapa kau terlihat sangat lelah begitu, Lucy? Kau membohongi kami ya?" tiba-tiba muncul Jude—ayah Lucy dari dalam ruang tengah.

"Papa?! Mana mungkin aku membohongi kalian. Aku lelah habis mengejar bus tadi hehe" jawab Lucy.

Jude mendekat dan mengelus rambut Lucy, "Sudah aku bilang, harusnya supir ku mengantar jemput dirimu, nak"

Lucy terkekeh, "Kalau naik bus kan banyak tantangannya, Pa. Dan juga sehat hehe"

Layla dan Jude tertawa kecil, "Dasar. Ayo masuk. Ada yang ingin kita bicarakan" ucap Layla. Lucy mengangguk dan ikut melangkah masuk bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Lucy duduk dihadapan Ayah dan Ibunya. Gadis itu melepas ranselnya dan tersenyum, "Jadi apa kata Yamada-san?"

"Katanya ia merindukanmu" jawab Lalya.

Lucy tertawa, "Itu menjijikan, Ma. Ia bisa menghubungiku bukan?"

Layla terkekeh, "Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi sebenarnya, Ibu ingin memberikan ini" Layla menyodorkan beberapa obat-obatan yang telah ia tebus di apotik berdasarkan resep dari Yamada-san.

Lucy meraih obat-obat itu dan membulatkan matanya, setelah itu ia memandangi Ayah dan Ibunya, "Kenapa obatnya berbeda?"

"Karena kau sudah bolos check up selama 2 bulan. Yang seharusnya check up itu harus kau lakukan secara rutin" jelas Jude.

Lucy bangkit berdiri, "Tapi—tapi tubuhku tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda melemah bukan?!"

"Tenang dulu, sayang.."

Lucy menggeleng, "Aku—aku hanya ingin menjalani hidupku seperti biasa. Aku tidak ingin keluar masuk rumah sakit. Aku..aku.." Lucy mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tidak mau, Mama..Papa.." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

XXX

Natsu melemparkan tasnya dan duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. Ia menoleh kearah meja belajarnya, melihat figura foto yang terpajang disana.

" _Memangnya selain pengganti, dia itu mau dianggap apa? Haruskah aku menganggapnya spesial karena ia lebih mempunyai kemampuan dan lebih mengerti basket dari Lisanna?_ "

 _Gray meninju pelan dada Natsu, "Kalau Lucy sampai mendengarnya, aku yakin dia tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganmu, otak api"_

Natsu mengusap seluruh wajahnya, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya belum bisa membuka luka lama milikku tentang Lisanna.." gumamnya.

"Natsu! Setelah selesai mandi, kau turun untuk makan ya!"

Natsu menoleh kearah pintu, "Iya!" jawabnya.

Pemuda berambut pinkish itu pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia hanya bingung. Dengan semua keadaan ini. ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

 _'Harus aku anggap apa Lucy?' batin Natsu._

 _"Apa aku bilang, kau menyukainya kan?"_

 _"Itu untuk membersihkan kecupan si pirang konyol itu, ingat itu Luce!"_

Semua memori tentang dirinya dan Lucy terputar ulang didalam otaknya. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, kesal. Benar, semua orang menganggapnya sangat bodoh.

 _'Kalian benar, aku memang bodoh' pikir Natsu._

Natsu memejamkan matanya, teringat jelas kenangan terakhirnya saat bersama dengan Lisanna. Ah, perih itu datang lagi. Lubang itu terbuka lagi.

XXX

"Onegai..onegai..datanglah kerumah sakit. Lisanna mencarimu, Natsu.." ucap seseorang didalam percakapan telepon bersama Natsu. Setelah mendengarnya, Natsu segera berlari menuju ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya, Natsu membuka pintu ruang rawat Lisanna. Dan disanalah gadis yang ia cintai, terbaring lemah. "Kau..datang..ya..Natsu.." lirih Lisanna.

"Lis—ssana.." Natsu dengan langkah pelan mendekati Lisanna yang terbaring di kasur Rumah Sakit. Keluarga Lisanna pun berkumpul di kamarnya.

"Syukurlah..syukurlah…kau datang.." ucap gadis itu dengan susah payah.

Tangan Natsu meraih tangan Lisanna yang terjulur. Wajah Natsu mendekat kearah Lisanna, "Ya..aku disini.." Natsu berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.

Lisanna mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, sebelah tangan Natsu, ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala Lisanna—gadis yang begitu ia cintai.

"Kenapa..kau…memasang..wajah sedih..begitu.." ucap Lisanna.

Natsu tersenyum—terpaksa, "Aku senang kok, senang bisa melihatmu" aku Natsu.

Lisanna tersenyum kecil, "Bohong. Kau tidak..pintar..berbohong"

Natsu terkekeh, "Sudah jangan banyak bicara, Lis. Harusnya kau istirahat, besok kau harus melihat pertandingan tim kita!" ucap Natsu.

Tangan Lisanna yang bebas menyentuh wajah Natsu, membelainya dengan lembut, "Natsu..aku sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa…melihat kalian..besok.."

"Kalau begitu kau harus melihatnya dari televisi. Akan ada siaran langsung!" sahut Natsu.

Lisanna mengangguk. "Baik..lah.."

Natsu membelai wajah Lisanna, "Kalau di pertandingan besok aku menang, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu yang amat sangat penting!"

Lisanna mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya, sudah dimenit-menit terakhir, tapi tim Natsu masih belum mengungguli tim lawan. Natsu mulai gelisah. Tidak—ia tidak akan kalah. Jika ia kalah, semua akan berakhir, ia tidak bisa menyatakan apa yang harus dinyatakan pada Lisanna.

"Aku..Aku tidak akan kalah!" serunya.

XXX

"Masuklah, Natsu. Ia mencarimu" ucap Elfman yang merupakan kakak dari Lisanna.

Natsu mengangguk dan ia pun masuk kedalam ruang rawat Lisanna. Melihat Lisanna masih berbaring disana. "Lis.."

Lisanna menoleh pelan, "Natsu.." suaranya sangat lirih. Natsu ingin sekali menangis saat melihat kondisi teman kecilnya sekaligus wanita yang ia cintai.

"Hey..gomen..gomenne.."

Lisanna menjulurkan tangannya lagi, Natsu dengan segera meraihnya. "Tidak apa-apa..bukan salahmu.." ucap gadis itu dengan terbata-bata.

Natsu sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk tidak menangis. Akhirnya ia menangis, didepan Lisanna. Lisanna membelai wajah Natsu—menghapuskan airmata Natsu.

"Baru kali ini..aku melihatmu…menangis…saat dewasa.." ucap Lisanna.

Natsu menyentuh tangan Lisanna yang mengusap wajahnya, "Maaf jika aku cengeng seperti ini"

Lisanna menggeleng, "Semua orang..berhak..untuk menangis. Mau laki-laki…ataupun..perempuan" ucapnya.

Natsu memandang Lisanna, "Lisanna.."

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." ucap Natsu.

Lisanna tersenyum kecil, jari telunjuk gadis itu diletakkan didepan bibir Natsu, "Jangan..mengatakan apapun, Natsu..jangan sekarang.."

"Nande.."

"Aku sangat..lelah, ingin istirahat.." ucap Lisanna. Natsu merasa ada yang aneh dengan cara bernafas Lisanna. Nafasnya mulai memberat.

"Tapi..sebelum aku tertidur, maukah kau…mendekatkan telingamu?" pinta Lisanna.

"Eh?"

"Please.."

Natsu mengangguk dan mendekatkan telinganya ke dekat Lisanna. Dan bibir Lisanna pun mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Natsu membulatkan matanya. Detik berikutnya, Lisanna pun menutup matanya—tak ada lagi nafas. Ia tertidur untuk selamanya.

"Lis.."

Natsu mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Hey..jangan bercanda.."

Natsu meraih tangan gadis silver itu. Dingin. Natsu menggeleng pelan, tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis yang ia cintai kini telah tiada.

"Lisanna..kau tidak meninggalkanku kan.. hey..bangun.."

Natsu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lisanna, tapi tidak ada respon. "Tidak..tidak.."

"LISANNAAAAAAA!

"Lis—na.." Natsu membuka matanya, ia terengah-engah. Airmatanya mengalir dari mata hitamnya ke pipinya. Ia segera mengusapnya.

Dadanya begitu sesak. Ia mengambil nafas dengan terburu-buru. Tangannya meremas pakaian yang ia pakai.

"Lisanna.." gumamnya.

 _"Aku harap, suatu hari, kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagimu.."_

Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menangis kembali saat mengingat kata-kata terakhir yang dikatakan oleh Lisanna.

— _Kehidupan sang pemuda masih terbelenggu oleh masa lalu, dan sang gadis sedang mencoba memperbaiki langkah untuk melangkah kedepan. Bagaimana sang gadis dan sang pemuda akan bersatu?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **OKEEE READERSSS, GIMANA GIMANA 2 CHAPTER KALI INI? SUZU BERUSAHA MEMBUAT SCENE YG MENYENTUH HATI, TAPI KAYANYA FEELNYA KURANG DAPET YAAA :(( BAGAIMANA MENURUT KALIAN? PLEASE REVIEW YA KALIAN CEMUAHNYAAAAHHH ^^**

 **OKEEEE SAATNYA MEMBALAS REEVIEW TAPI MUNGKIN GA DIBALAS SATU-SATU YAAA**

Suzu udah update nihhhh 2 chapter sekaligus dan kemungkinan gabisa update cepet kaya yg dulu, tapi sebisa mungkin saat suzu update, suzu akan mengupdate sekaligus 2 chapter hehe dan kalian para reader jangan bosen menunggu yaaa huhuhu maafkan keterbatasan suzu:( lalu untuk kalian yang udah review dan men fav ff ini, WOWWWW SUZU SANGAT BERTERIMAKASIIIHHHH! dan utk yg bertanya tentang ending ff ini.. hmm suzu masih mikirin sih, apa kalian punya usul? kalo ada boleh PM yahhhh:) terus untuk pertanyaan cerita saat pertandingannya detail banget? apa suzu pemain basket? jawabannya bukan hehe suzu punya sepupu seorang pemain basket dan suka ikut turnamen gitu, suzu tanya2 dia aja buat referensi dan liat situasi pertandingan dia biar bisa dape feelnya saat buat cerita hohoho :O

 **BAIKLAAAAAHHHH! GITU AJAA YANG BISA SUZU SAMPEIIINNNN. READERS SEMUAHHH KEEP READING YAAAHHH AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRR :)))**


End file.
